A Star within the Barricade
by SearchingforRomance
Summary: What if Javert met a woman who changed his preconceived views on those on the streets of Paris? The story of Javert and his chance encounter with a poor french woman, Marianne. Javert x OC. There may be slight changes with Javert's character. Leaning more into the musical interpretation - Victor Hugo owns everything of course, apologies for any errors, first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

A Star within the Barricade

"It is a rather strange thing for you to stand on the edge, Monsieur." Marianne, as timid as she was had fully intended to walk past the inspector. She knew he was harsh, cold. Uninviting to nothing but the law, yet here she was - Trying to speak to the fabled Javert. Then again she had come across something of his. It wouldn't be right to not give him what was rightfully his. He stared out to the sky for a long time, making her believe he had blanked her until his cutting voice spoke and sliced the silence between them. "You shouldn't be out in the streets, Mademoiselle - It is a dangerous time and it would be wise for you to be indoors." With those words he looked back forward, in fact, Marianne couldn't tell if he had even cast one glance her way.

"As you shouldn't stand so close to the edge, it is a long way down. But the stars are very beautiful, Monsieur." She smiled softly towards him, his figure intimidating and remaining so very threatening as he stood upon the ledge. He mumbled, words which she couldn't understand but she settled with her assumption that he agreed. "You ignore my advice." He spoke, not in question but a cold fact, still not casting a glance in her direction as she stood on the cobbles beside him. She folded her arms and leaned against the ledge, looking over with a subtle smile at what he was staring at. "You don't speak much, Monsieur?"

"I see no benefit in idle chit-chat." With those words, he made his way down from the ledge and stood beside her, even as she stood from her own leaning stance - he was far taller than her. His figure even on the ground, intimidating as it loomed over her. He finally cast his eyes down to her, and more focused upon her rag-like attire. Marianne wasn't the richest of girls in Paris, in fact she was with the likes of the beggars and made her money with pitiful jobs on the side - Her whole manner was of that of a poor beggar, her clothes ragged and torn revealing patches of skin which bore dirt and filth, her hair matted and unkempt.

Her face, although showing signs of perhaps an average brunette woman was so crowded with dirt and neglect that it aged her into a rather unattractive woman beyond her actual years. He stared down, his eyes cold and dark, his lips straight. Barely moving. He was unimpressed, perhaps even disgusted.

There was a looming silence until he turned swiftly on his heel without a further word, perhaps a mumbled goodbye and he continued on his way. Something snapped inside Marianne, for his stare was so empty and cold as if she were nothing but a bug on the ground. Her pride had been essentially squished in those few seconds that she walked after him until she fell into step by his side. "They say you're a harsh man, Monsieur." There was no sign of any acknowledgement in his features. "That you're cruel, uncaring. Some of the more brazen say you have no heart." Still nothing. "Some of the young'ens, they don't understand you see, they think you're on kin with the devil himself - I tell's them better, you know? Tell them's they should respect a good man for doing honest work.." He didn't even flinch at anything, just continued on. Ignoring her. Blanking her completely as if she were nothing.

Although she dealt with this often, it was common in her social standing to be ignored as if she were irrelevant in the higher society's lives, but it was the manner in which he did this that hurt her most, he had spoke when he was unaware of her appearance and yet now he knew of her impoverished appearance he blanked her completely.

"I understands Monsieur, I look...I know I look like a common scum, you deal with the likes of my kind on a day to day, the bad ones, I know that fairly well for I have to deals with them too, But you have no right to ignore me, I'm human just like you."

This seemed to finally get a reaction, his eyes turned towards her, cold and unyielding still as they bore into her own blue eyes. "I do not know you, Mademoiselle, I am of a position where my time cannot be wasted with pointless chit-chat, especially to a sewer rat." His voice was so calm, as if he were involved in casual conversing. Yet his words stung and caused Marianne to try and regain her composure.

He stared down as she sniffled, almost entirely unaffected, but his eyes gave something away, a small flicker. Something which she noticed but wasn't fully aware of in her state of upset. "I'm sorry you think of me, stranger or not in that way. I'm sorry I can't afford to look presentable, that I offend you so much." She dug her hand into her little pocket and withdrew what she had intended to give him in the first place, she began to regret making conversation with him. "Here" She passed him his previously stolen franc's with a final sniff.

"I found this, well, witnessed it being pick pocketed and I made sure it was all returned too." She held out her hand, dirty with signs of her hard work and lifestyle. He stared down at it for a moment, silent. The rejection-like glare to her hand was another blow. She looked away from the intimidating Javert to compose herself again, it was only when his hand brushed hers to take it she looked back. "Thank-you." He grumbled, awkwardly placing it back into his pocket. She could tell by his expression he would want the names of those involved, but as they were just children she wouldn't give their names in any circumstance. Perhaps the expression on her face gave him warning to that, for he didn't bother asking.

"I'm sorry for offending you, Mademoiselle." He cleared his throat, Marianne could tell by his expression he was unaccustomed to apologizing - and by the look on his face it was perhaps the first time he had to apologize to someone way below his social standing. "Thank-you, Monsieur. I'm just doing my duty as any other would I'm sure - I'll waste no more of your time, as you say, you are a very busy man in your position. I'm sorry myself." Marianne faintly smiled again, feeling rather awkward and horrible in herself for having tried to make conversation with him. She began to walk away when something inside Javert snapped, his resolve fell away and he found himself asking a rather strange question. "What is your name, Mademoiselle?"

She turned, glancing his way with her kind smile, although surrounded with matted hair and covered in a rather disgusting dirt, her smile shined just like the stars above. "Marianne, Monsieur." She looked down at her feet, becoming rather nervous as she spoke. "It has been wonderful to meet you, Marianne." His voice was gruff with an awkward attempt of being friendly, she noted he moved his feet slightly as he spoke. He was very unaccustomed to acting in this manner with the rats of the Parisian streets. "You too, Monsieur." She smiled again as he looked upon her, his cold eyes softening just a touch as he spoke. "Call me Javert - As I use your name it is only fair you call me by mine." He cleared his throat a little as he spoke, once again becoming awkward as she grinned a little. "Very well, Javert. Have a good night." She was sincere in her wish, smiling once again before turning and going on into the darkening streets of Paris.

Javert did not move, for as she turned he mumbled the same wish, a part of him feeling almost protective as he watched her walk on into the streets, although she seemed very wise of the world he feared she may become in danger; He had seen it often. Such violence in the hidden streets of Paris which no woman, especially one of her sincerity and kindness should be victim to. But she was gone before he could come to a choice on what to do. Leaving him standing and looking up at the stars, which now seemed slightly different, and he had no idea why...

Marianne awoke as usual in the bitterly early morning. The crisp bite of the cold morning air was fresh upon her skin. It made her feel awake, but with it cold and chilled through the flesh. She had to work, in fact she could tell by the light if she didn't move quickly she would surely be late. With little choice she shoved her usual ragged dress upon her body and tried to fix her hair, which by this standard of neglect was of little use. Work was hard, Marianne was usually exhausted by the time she got back to her rather pitiful apartment which she shared with two other girls - Jenina and Jacqueline, sisters who had other ways of earning their keep. Luckily for Marianne she never had to resort to such ways of getting money.

She worked in a small Café, as of late it had become rather entertaining with the Le Amis de l'ABC buzzing about a potential revolution. Their presence seemed to lighten the place, perhaps it was the hope in the air around them. The chance of freedom. Of course, although she had a soft spot for Enjolras, as did most of those around him - His charm, charisma, it won the hearts of anyone close to hear him. The real focus of her affection was little Gavroche, the cheeky boy always tugged at her heart strings. She considered him her own little brother.

Marianne always found herself bored starting work in the Café, before the Le Amis' occupied the place. Those few who attended earlier rarely gave much entertainment other than the occasional smile or conversation. Her job was mostly to clean the place and keep everything orderly, She did enjoy the little bit of peace she had during this slow paced moment; For once Grantaire arrived with Enjolras and the rest it would surely turn into a wreckage.

The morning passed with little change; Marianne simply wiping and then re-wiping over the tables in a way of making time pass. Of course, the arrival of a familiar Inspector, Javert to be precise, did cause some interesting reactions. The Café had become quite associated with the students of Le Amis', She was surprised to see him even step foot in here. The boss was almost sweating at the sight of the Inspector, but it was when he approached Marianne that the boss seemed most worried. "Marianne." Javert cleared his throat, looking very straight-faced and serious as his usual expression was. He stared down towards her, holding the rag in a pitiful work. He felt almost sorry for her. "May I speak with you for a moment, Mademoiselle." He had already began walking to a far corner, not allowing her to have a choice in speaking to him or not.

She followed, knowing it would be something of importance for him to stray away from his prized position as Inspector. "Yes, Monsieur, how can I help you?" She offered a smile with surprisingly looked after teeth; a full set with no real signs of neglect or dirt. It was a rare sight in this area. He cleared his throat a little, holding out something in his hand. As she looked, she felt herself freeze. It was at least 20 francs. "You deserve something for your kindness, I believe the honest should be rewarded." He placed it in her hand, not allowing even a second of argument. "I cannot accept this, it is far too much Monsieur." He looked down at her as she tried to give it back. His eyes narrowed; in her current position he knew she must be desperate for anything she could get. Her clothes and appearance simply highlighted she was obviously poor. All this made him doubt if he had even given her enough. "You will take it for it is owed, nothing more." He cleared his throat, awkwardly moving his feet like a nervous boy would. He was clearly uncomfortable, being in here in the manner that he was. It was perhaps against most of his beliefs. Before she could offer further argument to his charity, he nodded and turned.

"Good day, Marianne." He walked out of the café before she could even give him a thank-you.

Javert walked out of the Café quickly, he had felt uncomfortable there as it was. Knowing what he had to do didn't help, it just made the whole experience even more unpleasant. Even as he walked away he wondered why he just did that. Had it been another, would he have taken the time to give them what he gave her? probably not. In fact, the situation seemed strange to him. He was a man of the law, not accustomed to being charitable to those who he was usually placing in the cells or taking to court. Yet even now he was debating if he had given her enough. He was used to seeing sights of poor women, children. He had even grown up surrounded by the same thing and yet it was only now, seeing a woman with a good heart in such a position of poverty that effected him so. He wanted to help her, he didn't know how he could help one of her kind; grown on the streets as he and yet not making the same choices he had made, remaining on the streets. He was completely and utterly lost as for what to do.

He had tried to move his mind away from Marianne, but the sight of her dressed in such pitiful clothing, in a no doubt small paying job. It was distracting him from what his duty was. He tried to blame her for it, perhaps as she distracted him from his duty he should. But it was no use, he could not. Unfortunately, just as he had began focusing on cleaning the streets of Paris, a familiar woman was walking towards a small group of beggar children; the same which he noted to be around the irritating Gavroche. He watched from afar as she openly gave the children most of the money he had previously given her.

He would've usually seen this as a slap in the face. A part of him was indeed annoyed she hadn't bought herself some new, more presentable clothing. Yet, seeing her give what little she had to a group of children, perhaps even worse off than she was. They seemed to know her. They children openly gave her hugs and affectionately called her "Mari". She gave them all a single kiss upon the forehead before she went back to the Café.

He stood for a long time, staring at what he had seen. He felt different towards her, still he had no reason what it mean.

Marianne enjoyed being charitable to the children. They had so little and in comparison it was even more unlikely they would make enough to get dinner. She had a job, a decent pay enough to pay for her rent and some small things. They had what they got from begging, which was increasingly shrinking as the tensions between the poor and the rich grew, and what they got from pick-pocketing - which was scarce as most had become aware of their tricks. They had nothing, she had money. She couldn't allow them to starve. Some of them did have families, but that just meant the children had more mouths to feed and more pressure on what they got in the day.

In her spare time, the boss allowed her chances to go for a small walk or a chance for just a break. She went out into the streets, shortly down the path was a small group of children. She recognized them from the daily activities of Gavroche. He was always up to something, although most of the well-doing men and women of the town perhaps find him irritating, She thought his cheeky ways were endearing. The children smiled with gap-toothed grins. She felt it tugging at her heart-strings already as they laughed and hugged her. "Mari' you're back." They had such kind faces, It made it all the more difficult to see them in rags with barely a mouthful of bread to live on.

"Yes, and I have something for all of you." Marianne held out the money, dividing it into equal shares for the children. They took it with familiar snatching hands and loud chants of appreciation from each. The boys, sheepishly thanking her, whilst the two small girls hugged her openly. Even some of the younger boys hugged her for the little gift. "Now I know you all well, spend it on some food or shoes, maybe a coat. You need something on your feet or on your back. Go to Francois's little shop and tell him I sent you, he'll give you all what you need, and then you'll have some money left over for enough food to last for a while okay?" They all looked up at her, money in their tiny hands with a slight grimace. "But-.." One of the boys who she knew had a rather strict family tried to argue, but she simply held her hand up and told them again. "Shoes, clothing and food. Don't your feet hurt?" They all looked down to their small feet, they knew what she said was true - they hurt.

"Exactly, and I bet you're all cold too." They nodded a little, she knew they were in pain from the rough streets and freezing because of the scarce rags on their back. Marianne smiled a little before giving them all (Even the more shy ones.) A hug. "Okay now be good, I don't want to have to pry you out of a police man's hands okay?" They all laughed a little, knowing what she said was true enough, but they wouldn't follow it. Even she knew it herself.

She went back to the Café, although on her way she felt a pair of eyes upon her. She didn't look up to see the source, she guessed it may have been one of the children or something. But it irked her even so.

Going back to work in the Café was fairly uneventful again, she doubted if Le Amis' would even make an arrival today; perhaps they were busy? She went back to scrubbing the tables and serving a few drinks. The boss smiled occasionally; he had told her whilst she worked she shouldn't have given her money away, that she needed it more than anyone. Marianne looked up from the table to scowl. "Maurice you know I cannot let them starve, they're but babes." Marianne hated when those around her didn't understand. Perhaps Maurice was one of the most understanding, if there was anything left over from the day he was the first to give anything he could to the children. "Just think about your own back once in a while; the way you're going you'll end up on the street."

"I'll be fine, Maurice. I have all I need." Marianne rolled her eyes, although she flashed a smile towards Maurice, he spoke out of his heart; he meant well regardless.

Her work killed some time, which worked for a while as a calm way to go through the day, until the familiar sight of Gavroche went running past. Only with two grown men in tow running after him. She silently cursed, throwing down her rag and quickly going after the trio. Maurice was used to seeing Marianne running off to sort the problems out; with the lack of business he didn't mind too much as long as no trouble was brought to the Café.

"Monsieur's let him go!" By time she had reached the trio they had managed to grab the usually slippery Gavroche by the scruff. "He is just a child!" Marianne placed her hand upon the rather bulky man's shoulder. "Monsieur, he knows not what he does. He is only a child, this is no way to treat the boy!" Her words fell on deaf ears as the man continued to practically throttle Gavroche and ignore her pleas. Gavroche meanwhile looked rather calm, considering a pair of hands were very close to grabbing him by the neck. "Sir, please!"

"Get yer' filthy hands off'a me you dirty slut!" He knocked Marianne away from his arm, causing her to stumble upon the cobbles and very nearly lose her footing. Luckily she managed to drag herself from stumbling and gather herself up. It was after this his words seemed to hit home, Without thinking she struck the man across the face with her right hand, smacking his face so hard the connection practically echoed through the streets and caused some passer's by to stare in shock. Even the man and his accomplice were in shock, so much that thankfully they allow Gavroche slip from their hands. He took the chance to clear off and run into safety - not before shouting back an insult, Marianne was in shock at her actions.

She had never hit a man before in her life. Gavroche had run and now she was on her own with two rather bulky (or "Fat men" as Gavroche had called them) surrounding her with rather angered looks. "He got away because of you, you damned whore!" He raised his hand, which caused Marianne to flinch, and rightfully so. As he struck her with a punch right in the eye and caused her to fall back. She tripped upon the uneven cobbles and ended up hitting her head on the hard ground under her. The last thing she heard was the screaming of a near woman, calling desperately for the inspector. It all began turning rather blurry around her as hard steps near her closed in. The last thing she saw was Javert himself.

Then, as a warm liquid seemed to pool around her - it went black.

* * *

_My first ever fanfic, I love Javert's character but I believe maybe if he met a woman within the poor of Paris who wasn't as he expected, maybe it would change how everything played out in the end? sorry for any mistakes - First fanfic ever :DDD _

_Reviews would be amazing! thanks,_

_Jenny xx_


	2. Chapter 2

A Star within the Barricade

A dull ache in the back of her head began to wake her from the darkness. Expecting the sky as she opened her eyes, it came as a surprise for her to be staring up at a silk canopy and being surrounded by ornate oak posts. She was in the center of a large bed. Marianne tried to move herself, to sit up a little. But the aching in her head and a sudden twinge in her back restricted her from doing so. "Ah...Oh..ow." Marianne tried to move once again, but it was all in vain and she ended up falling back against the pillows. Beside the bed was a flickering fire, it kept the room incredibly warm and cast a beautiful glow. On closer inspection she saw how grand the room was. Everything beautiful in its detail and perfectly fitting each thing around her. It would've made her calm, if she had any idea where she was. In such a place, Marianne was pretty certain she had never seen such a beautiful room, although in Paris, where she lived at least, it was very unlikely she would. This room showed finesse and a certain grandeur that she was simply unaccustomed to.

She was incredibly warm, perhaps she had never felt so secure and warm in her life; it cost money to have a fire and it was money she could barely afford on the best of days. The crackle of the wood was comforting, bringing memories of better times, before her mother died and they lived a comfortable life. But that was long ago, in the back of her mind. The blurred memories brought a smile to her face, making her remember the better days. She settled back against the bed, resting as she felt the pain throbbing in the back of her head.

It was as she moved and she felt the silk of the sheets rub against her bare leg she realized, she was close to naked under the blanket. As she pulled the heavy duvet away, her fear was confirmed. She snatched the blanket down and clutched it to her chest. She fell back, looking back up at the canopy with a worried sigh. She was in a unknown room, alone, naked. Various situations ran through her head. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. Her eyes became locked upon the far wall of the room, the door. She wondered what lay beyond it. Which was about to be revealed as she noticed the door began to open. She froze, unable to think of what to do. In a quick act, she closed her eyes and tried to pretend to be asleep.

The footsteps were a familiar heavy thud against the wooden floors. Marianne wasn't sure if she looked convincing in her sleep, She prayed it to be so as a dip in the mattress alerted her the stranger sat upon the edge of the bed. He placed something on the floor, he leaned down as the bed moved with him and picked up an unknown object. She heard the dripping of water and quickly after felt a cold rag upon her face. She flinched a little and the movement of the rag slowed to a halt. Going completely still as she flinched and became accustomed to the temperature of the water. Once she stilled the rag began to move again, clearing away the dried blood from her hair and neck - but also clearing away all the dirty and neglect from her face also. The stranger mumbled softly once they were done, she felt their eyes upon her face. She didn't know what to do, knowing someone was staring openly at her, a blank face. Openly glaring. Her eyes flickered open, straight into the eyes of Inspector Javert. His eyes were strange, no longer the familiar cold glare which she was accustomed. She jolted a little, but as she moved the blanket fell away slightly to show an inch more of her chest.

"Oh...I.." She clutched the blanket close to her bare chest, looking upwards to him - he had turned the other way. He cleared his throat a little before speaking, his hands meanwhile toying with the rag. "I apologize, I know it's not exactly proper for me to be here in your current state.." When he was sure she was covered he looked back towards her. "You hit your head on the cobbles, you started bleeding severely..I knew you'd need someone to look after you and as I wasn't aware of any family members you may have, I brought you here." He seemed uncomfortable, then again Marianne herself was extremely uncomfortable. "You didn't have to Monsieur, It was very kind of you." She began to sit up, despite her efforts it was more of a struggle than she originally intended. Just as she tried to move she would fall back into place on the pillow. Javert seemed to notice her struggle and assisted her into a sitting position, of course he adjusted the blanket as she moved too, even averting his eyes when it slipped slightly before he could reach. Once she was comfortable he leaned back. "Thank-you." She looked to the floor, where a bowl of misty water remained.

"You've gone to so much trouble for me, I don't know how to repay you." She watched as he refrained from looking her way. It was on this closer inspection she noticed how casually dressed he was. He wore simple black trousers and a white shirt - His sleeves rolled up and his shirt unbuttoned a little. His hair was also messier than usual, even slightly damp. "I did what I had to, Mademoiselle." He paced a little, back and forth in front of the fire. It was subtle but Marianne noticed nonetheless. "Marianne, I thought we were on first name basis, but I'm sure you didn't have to." He turned towards her, his face cast in slight shadow by the flickering of the fire. His eyes remained different, but they were hardening with a cold resolve.

"You had hit your head, you were severely injured with no family to care for you. You were losing a lot of blood very quickly and worse of all the weather was freezing. It had began to rain and if you were simply left as those around you and that worthless, sorry excuse of a man had intended you would have died!" He paused, his voice had risen to the point where even Marianne began to see the reason people feared Javert. "What happened to him?" Clutching the blanket closer to her chest, she felt almost chilled. Which was pretty remarkable considering the heat in the room. She began to realize why it was so warm; he had to heat her up from the rain. Which also explained his change in attire. "He was put to justice by the full force of the law." His voice was strangely harsh. His eyes, becoming ever colder and no longer the difference Marianne had seen before. "Thank-you." Marianne clutched the blanket to her chest again, feeling rather scared at his sudden turn. Feeling very vulnerable in her current state. Javert seemed to notice, staring at her eyes for a moment until looking towards the blanket. He blinked twice before awkwardly moving. "I'm, I'm sorry I forgot about." He waved his hand in the absence of the obvious. "I'll go get you something." And with that he left, leaving her on her own once again in the pretty room which surrounded her.

He was gone for some time, allowing her to wake up more and become more accustomed to her surroundings. The room was truly lovely, decorated with things which she was surprised he would consider. It was perhaps even bigger than her own shared apartment. As she looked around she saw many things she wouldn't expect for the Inspector; a bookshelf with leather bound books, filled from shelf to shelf. Perhaps the thing that most surprised her among these findings was a copy of "Pride and prejudice" a famous English novel which had come to France many years ago. It had caught on a little, but then again in the circles which she lived it was a rare thing when books were discussed. Marianne hesitantly stood, taking the small sheet which covered her under the blanket with her to conceal her modesty. It wrapped around her with ease, although she thought it would be too small it managed to cover her from above the chest to just below the knee. She could only manage to sit up a bit more than she had previously, as she tried to stand a spring of pain ran up her spine, causing her to yelp a little as it stung.

Little did she know that small yelp had alerted the Inspector, who opened the door and entered quite suddenly in a panic. His sword drew out, ready to meet whatever threat he believed was in here. The sudden jolt and presence of a weapon caused Marianne to jolt substantially causing yet another rush of pain through her body. "Ah!" Marianne squealed, becoming weak again. Before she fell, a pair of arms were around her and brought her back to the bed, even managing to wrap her in the sheet and then the blanket. "I thought the worst." He looked up from her arm, which remained grasping his own. His expression, although impassive to the previous show of aggression and overall shock - His eyes betrayed him. He had indeed thought the worst..

"I am fine, I tried to move but it hurt. I'm so sorry to have startled you." Javert's eyes directed themselves upon her own again. They were hard, but not cold. They were animated in a strange manner which she had never seen before. In fact, his whole expression was new. It was only when Marianne looked down to see his hands were still on her body, that they were against her skin. As she looked back up, his eyes locked with her and they were silent for a long moment, his face almost blank until he began to look down. He then sharply moved his hands from her, withdrawing all touch and even presence near her. He placed a night gown upon the bed which he had discarded in helping her on the bed. He went to walk away briskly until Marianne nervously spoke up; "J-..Javert." It was the first time she had properly said his name, she even felt strange saying it. He paused one she spoke, turning to face her "Yes, Marianne?" His voice had taken a new raspy, gruff-ish edge to it. "I-.." She looked down towards the night down with an awkward expression. "I may not be able to change myself, It hurts when I try to stand." She looked up from the night gown to his rather peculiar expression. He looked almost worried as he proceeded forward. "Of course, I should have thought." He cleared his throat again; Which Marianne believed to be a nervous habit. His hands took the fine material, touching the lace of the fine nightgown and bringing it over to her. He looked down from the white cloth to her. He sat behind her, turning her around slowly.

She offered no resistance as he moved her, she knew it would be easier this way as the night gown seemed to be buttoned from the back. He paused for a moment, "Perhaps you would rather have a bath, the heat from the water might help your pains. I find after a day of grueling chases or conflict it helps." He placed the gown upon the bed in wait of her answer. She paused for a moment. She knew heat did help the muscles but she was unsure if he had a maid, or even anyone to assist her. It would have to be him..She didn't want to offend him either by rejecting the offer. Being in such surroundings also seemed to highlight her own uncleanliness, it wasn't by choice but she seldom could afford the facilities to bathe on a regular basis. "If it isn't too much trouble?" She turned to notice him rather abruptly striding out the room, mumbling words saying he'd arrange it.

She was left alone for a short while, sitting silently upon the bed and staring into the fire. The footsteps outside the door alerted her of Javert's arrival. He came back in, taking the white gown from the bed and holding his spare arm out towards Marianne. She looked towards it with obvious hesitance She felt rather strange for being so dependent upon a man who hours earlier she believed to be rude, who she had heard such harsh things about a day before. Yet here he was, offering her nothing but kindness and reducing himself as a carer for her. She took his hand, her own looking rather small in his larger ones. He helped her from the bed, allowing her to keep one hand clutching the sheet.

Marianne knew her act of trying to be modest would be useless, one she was in the tub all 'mystery' would be out the window. His strength was substantial in her eyes, as she mostly relied on him with every step. Each moment on her feet causing small tremors of pain in her spine. She mumbled an apology as she stumbled along the hall, which she noted was rather spacious and led to quite a few rooms. This house was very expensive; every brick and detail simply showed that. As she leaned upon Javert, Marianne felt oddly safe. He was a strong man - known for his merciless law abiding ways. Often, his approached was slated by those of her standing, often most were doing something that broke the law and so they feared being caught by Javert. He was ruthless.

Once they reached the far door; it was opened to reveal a smaller bedroom, but with a large copper tub in the center, filled with heated water. He closed the door behind them both and allowed her to sit upon the bed. He rolled his sleeves up a little more, going above the elbow before he dragged the tub slightly closer to her. "You needn't fear, I am accustomed to seeing such things and I will take the situation in the most respectful manner I can offer; If I had known something like this would have happened, I would have hired a ladies maid, but as I live alone I see no need to such frivolous things." He looked up to see Marianne, still clutching the sheet.

"You'll have to remove that to get in the tub, Marianne." His voice was flat, in a familiar matter-of-fact tone. He stared towards her with an expression of slight amusement. "You don't have to feel embarrassed I have seen enough of the human body for it to not phase me." His voice continued to be impassive, uncaring. He simply wasn't bothered by this situation as she was. She felt rather embarrassed whilst he simply did not care.

"I suppose you're right; It's just I'm not accustomed to these situations." Marianne looked down at herself, clutching the sheet like a scared child. She swallowed whatever nerves had gripped her and held one hand out to Javert; who took it to help her stand. She smiled and after a few seconds of internal conflict she removed the sheet; baring herself to the first male pair of eyes and allowing herself to be incredibly vulnerable. His hand remained on her arm, assisting her into the tub of hot water. She noticed the floral smell of the water as she became emerged. He had gone to the effort of finding a scented oil for her..

She sat like a babe, simply unable to wash herself as leaning caused pain. Javert washed her with no hesitation, he sat near the tub, just out of the reach of her gaze as he did so. He, as he said, wasn't at all bothered with her nudity. In fact, the way he acted made her feel rather foolish for feeling that way.

He should've known this whole situation was completely stupid. His whole mindset was changed. It was as if his mind was split in two, arguing and reasoning with either side of his thoughts. One part of him knew this had to be done, that if he didn't take her in she would've surely died. But the other wondered why this had bothered him so much, the thought of the woman he barely knew, a woman practically in the gutter of the Parisian streets. _Like you were once..._

His thoughts troubled him. Although he had known the life which she led. He had changed; he had become a better man. Why should it bother him so much that this one woman, one of many women on the streets of Paris dies? Why should this bother him. He had a higher cause, more important things to focus upon and yet here he was, nursing this woman back to health. _She's different than the others; She isn't the same.._

And she wasn't. The women which he dealt with from her backgrounds were different. They had a far more darker tone to their lives, gypsy's and prostitutes who simply were a tarnish on society, dedicating their lives to attacking it and defiling it. _Like your mother.._.a subject he often avoided for the fact she was something he now despises, as was his father. Yet here was a woman from perhaps the same background; the same and yet different.

Like himself, Raised in the gutter but defending society in her own manner - Helping the impoverished children, working in a small job yet it was honest work. She seemed virtuous in every way and pure in her manner. Her embarrassment when confronted with being naked in front of him had confirmed his believes she indeed had never resorted to the more dirty of the jobs the poor women often did. She had remained on the path to god. Pure and untouched by the filth that surrounded her. She was so weak as he washed her with his own hands and a rag. He felt himself stir.

Indeed he had been intimate with women before; being assistant to guards meant that the fellow guards had made sure he was a 'proper man' during the many years he worked with them, subject to some teasing at first and perhaps the way in which it was done - although common to most men, with a street walker, looked upon as a passing fancy and nothing more - had thoroughly disgusted him to the core. It hit too close to home with his own past, everything about the established order of it, the women themselves.

He couldn't tolerate it and had formed a repulsion to those even associate with such workings. Dirty and corrupted - poor and doing it often to simply survive and get by as his own mother had. It was a cruel profession which increasingly many women were subjected to, something he tried to stay away from in his many years. Yet, previous intimacy aside. This simple act of being caring to another; one vulnerable as her was strange. He felt a possession which he hadn't felt before. He wasn't sure what it was which changed. He was very unaccustomed to bonding with other people; in fact he only really conversed with others if it was a matter of duty or it was required.

For perhaps the first time he had actually learnt a persons name for something other than necessity, but for his own interest. He had seen another side to the people around him in the form of the woman before him. A kind, gentle woman who gave what little she had to those in more need; to the children who otherwise would have to starve. He stared down towards the curve of her back, her skin now revealing a milky, pale tone under the neglected dirt which had formed there. With each wipe of his rag he revealed the person underneath, although perhaps plain in most men's views of beauty, Javert felt himself simply switch off for a moment at the sight of her, free from the dirt and filth which she was surely accustomed to in her life. He had seen it before she awoke in the bedroom, even in the dull light of the fire it was enough to see Marianne for who she was. As the fire glowed upon her face, clean from the signs of her struggling life, one burst of light - his world was changed.

He looked up from the murky water; wringing the rag in his hands and dipping it again - His skin brushed her back a little, he noted her shiver as it touched. She seemed rather rattled by the small contact, he looked down at his own hand which seemed to tremble also from the brief touch. He clenched the rag in his hand, causing the bones to become defined. He stared for a moment until he gained his composure. He began to work upon her hair, gently dipping her under the water with a gentle hand. He couldn't understand why such a simple act of helping another person in this manner; So simple and yet it effected him greatly. He dragged his fingers through her hair, combing it through the various tangles and knots until it felt increasingly smoother.

With that he began to remove her from the tub, as she stood and the water trickled down from her hair, trailing her now clean skin. He had to force himself to avert his eyes and cover her with a blanket. He wrapped her up so only her neck and some of her hands as she gripped it to her body. She seemed to frail in this state, leaning against him for support and clutching to the blanket which he provided. She relied on him, and everything within him wanted to protect her. To look after her. It was wrong; His mind was shouting against it and yet everything seemed right.

Marianne was grateful for the support Javert gave her once she stood from the tub. He wrapped her in a thick blanket and began moving her back to the bedroom which she had previously lay in. Once inside he led her to the bed, allowing her to sit upon the edge. He use the blanket to wipe away all of the excess water. Once he believed she was suitably dry, Javert dragged the towel from her skin, causing a shiver even though the fire was still burning and creating a nice heat in the room. Marianne couldn't help but feel vulnerable. He was so strong, his hands rough against her skin as they lifted her arms to allow the nightgown upon her. The touch so small and yet it caused her to tremble and suck a breath-full of air between her teeth.

The soft material surrounded her, it was light against her skin. She hadn't ever worn something so comfortable and soft in her entire 24 years of life. After he buttoned up the night gown, he assisted her back into the bed and rather thoroughly made sure she was covered and tightly wrapped up in blankets. She felt as if she may suffocate, but she didn't comment on it as he acted out of kindness. "Thank-you" He seemed so strange as he looked down at her, dressed casually, acting in such a friendly manner.

Taking her into his own home and caring for her. It was strange to see the man behind the fierce inspector. Marianne offered a gentle smile, which he remained impassive to. "I think it best if you rest; You're still weak and you had a severe head injury." He cleared his throat again; Marianne guessed he was nervous. She began to notice small things he did, clearing his throat, moving his feet and sometimes balling his hands into tense fists. "I owe you so much, Javert." His name still felt foreign upon her lips and yet she smiled as she spoke. "I wish I knew how I could repay you."

"Don't be foolish - I'm doing my duty, nothing more." He coughed a little, looking down towards her, lingering for a second before he curtly wished her goodnight and left the room without another word, leaving her in the flickering light of the fire. She couldn't help but feel strange, for a man who she had known to be cruel and vicious to those who she knew, those who she lived with - her people, yet he treated her with such kindness and caring that all of her precious views of him seemed wrong. As she lay back upon the bed, her eyes wandered back to the canopy. She couldn't help but wonder if this was his bed, and, if so, how many times had he stared up at this very canopy..

Her thoughts wandered softly on, until she fell back into a familiar darkness; but this time with a gentle mind, and another person as focus to her dreams.

* * *

_Your reviews are all appreciated, I'm happy to see other people want to see stories of Javert, I find that although I look for them I can only find Javert/Eponine parings, so I wrote this to make up for my inability to find it! I hope you don't mind the change in Javert, I think he's a bit out of character in regards to how he treated Marianne, especially considering how his character is often portrayed. But its my story so I'm highlighting his good nature, christian duty, yada-yada! ;)_

_Thank-you for reading! :D_

_Jenny xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**The previous night...**

As Javert sat upon the edge of his guest room's bed, he realised something; He had completely gone out of his depth.

It was a rare thing for Javert to admit such a thing, for a man as he was always prepared. Yet as he sat upon the bed, staring at his hands. He became aware. He became accepting of the fact this was out of his comfort zone, completely and utterly beyond him and the most frightening part was the fact that he enjoyed it, the feeling that something so strange and new, for the better?

He was on old man, or at least - He began to feel like it. His age, his manner...Surely a woman such as Marianne couldn't even consider something between the pair of them?, it was absurd for even him to consider it- Both of them had completely different social standings, both the same in a sense of birth. Yet both so different in their lives. He, a man of the law. She, a woman of the streets. Yet his mind couldn't help but wonder and guess, what if things changed? what if things developed more...But the back of his head, the reason in everything and the overall clear view of his mind knew he was wrong. Why waste his time thinking about things that have never interested him before?

Men like him could never change.

* * *

**A Star within the Barricade **

Marianne woke rather late into the morning. She was ashamed of herself for being so lazy, even if she did feel fatigued, she was not in her own home. A fact which although considerate by Javert, troubled her. Thinking of Javert, she began to wonder where he was; she knew he had a job. Obviously, he was perhaps one of the most known Inspectors around where she lived, most people on the streets of Paris knew of Javert. Most openly feared him. It was as she moved the answer quite literally fell upon her leg. She looked down to see a Envelope on the bed, one which she had managed to crush a little with her leg. She pulled it up and opened the small envelope, inside was a small handwritten message;

_I'll be away for a majority of the day; I have tried to provide things you will need in the room for easy access to them._

_J. _

As she looked around the room, on closer inspection she noticed that there was indeed many things; food, water, a small chamber pot and other various things. Marianne hated being bedridden, but as she tried to test sitting up again, she felt a familiar twinge of pain in her back and neck. It had seemed to tense up during a nights sleep, as ever with these types of injuries it took a time for the pain to reveal itself. It wasn't ideal. But Marianne knew that it was for the best, that Javert had indeed tried to get everything for her.

Unfortunately, as there was no one else around - And Marianne being the social type, the day was dragging. She killed some time by sleeping a little more, which was well received as she seemed fatigued. Although she hadn't moved, it was as if she had spent the whole day using her energy up, running around. It was as if she had spent another day running after Enjolras and Grantaire.

Minutes, ticking by ever so slowly that each felt like an hour, perhaps even more. Marianne looked down towards her hands, flexing them gently and staring as her fingers moved. Creeping, ticking by every second passed. She didn't know how long she had been sat in the bed for when the door opened.

Javert walked into the room, instantly catching her attention as his steps heavily thudded against the wooden floor beneath his boots. He stood tall in his usual uniform, his hat under his arm as he walked through and the door closed behind him. "Marianne." He nodded a little, looking towards her in the bed. He couldn't help but notice how pale she had become, also how frail she seemed in the center of the bed.

"Good evening, Javert." She tried to sit up, but her efforts were in vain. Luckily Javert walked straight over and assisted her up until she sat up properly. "Is that better?" his voice the same monotonous flat tone. "Yes, I've been quite lost without you." Marianne offered her usual kind hearted smile; which, she noted caused his lips, which were usually so straight, to curve ever so slightly. "Well, I'm back now at least." He cleared his throat. Standing in front of her for a moment as he looked around at the room - Everything other than the water being untouched. "You haven't eaten." He spoke discontently, his eyes hooding as the food remained untouched.

"I woke only a short while ago. I wasn't hungry." She tried to smile it off but Javert scowled. "You need to eat to stay healthy, do you want anything else?" He put his hat upon the end of the bed. Her eyes were instantly drawn towards it. In his uniform he was once again the inspector. The man who often persecuted those around her, sent even some of the children and friends she knew to jail. "I'm fine, honestly." Once again he refused her reply.

"I'll go get you something else; You must eat." His words had no hint of question. He was deadly serious, she believed he was almost commanding her to eat. "I need something to eat anyway, I might as well kill two birds with one stone and get something for us both." He stared towards Marianne for a long moment before he turned away and went off in the same direction as he once went in. Leaving Marianne alone, again.

She didn't wait long, well, by the standards of the day that had passed her wait was moderately short and she almost didn't feel it passing. As he stormed in again he held two plates and bowls which rested in the center of each. He placed them both upon the table before he went over to an oak wardrobe and removed his jacket. He was very precise in taking it off, placing it on a special hanger and then organizing it into a small area reserved for it. The hat, she had just became aware of was now placed upon the top of the wardrobe. He closed both the doors and then began to roll his sleeves up as he went back to the table which held the plates.

He sighed, taking them both in his hands and walking to the bed, placing the bowl upon Marianne's knee carefully. What was inside was a broth of some kind, still hot as it steamed rather heavily. "It is getting rather cold out..You need something hot." He coughed a little, looking towards his own plate for a moment. "I'll..." He began to walk off, to leave the room and allow her to eat on her own. Perhaps that was what he was used to. Eating alone. "No, sit beside me." Marianne smiled as she asked, having some company would be rather nice for a change. He turned towards her, looking confused as he stared at the place beside her. As if the idea was simply ludicrous. "We can talk about your day over dinner." She smiled, even going as far as tapping the bed beside her twice. He remained standing silently for a moment, his eyes and expression blank. He was pondering on what to do.

Eventually though, perhaps a moment later he thudded over to the bed, taking the place beside her rather awkwardly, so he sat but not that close to her. "You hardly have to act like that Monsieur, You have been far more personal to me than any man has before - There is no need for such silliness." She tapped the bed again, smiling. Casting her a slight scowl he did as she asked and came onto the bed more closer than he deemed to be polite. He was rigid and slightly tense at being so informal with a woman; He knew it was ridiculous considering he bathed her. But he couldn't help it.

"So, Monsieur, I mean, Javert, if you don't mind me asking - How was your day?" Marianne couldn't help but shuffle a little closer. Javert noticed and inched away very slightly. He was unused to being so intimate. He cleared his throat, glancing down to the floor for an awkward second before he dared to speak. "It was fine." His words were tense, to the point. Marianne scowled and began to eat her soup, after the first spoonful (Which she Mm'ed openly to, she also noticed Javert seemed to look rather closely to her lips as she did so.) She began to ask again. "No, surely there is something interesting that happened?" He looked down to her with softened eyes, no longer the hard stare she was used to. "I simply did my duty." He spoke in his same voice nonetheless.

"My, and here I thought you had a life of chases and mystery. The cunning inspector bringing the criminals to justice." She smiled up at him. His lips even showed signs of a slight twitch in the corner. "I'm afraid I must disappoint." He too began to eat his soup, glancing occasionally to Marianne to see if she was satisfied. He was happy to see her eat though, the sight of the food being untouched made him uncomfortable. He needed to know she had eaten. "There must be something you know!" She grinned up towards him, her eyes wide and dazzling. She had the most peculiar eyes. One moment green then in a change of fire light they seemed more blue. He wanted to indulge her but he didn't know where to begin - He had looked at his work as his duty, not something to be enjoyed or to be hated. It just was.

He bit the bullet and began to relax. "After your soup and I'll tell you everything I can." It was his way of getting something he wanted out of the deal; to make sure she finished her own meal completely before he would say a thing. It worked well, even resulting in him being able to encourage her to eat a little more over all. Marianne eventually caught what he was up to and put an end to his trick.

There they were, sat on the bed once again - with no things for Javert to distract himself with. "You made a promise, now tell me some of the more funny times." She lay down, her body so small in the bed she looked almost like a doll. He lay beside her, although he did lean up more to look down upon her easily. Marianne resembled a fallen angel in his eyes, so soft and gentle beside him - Her hair out around her and a few strands coming over her face. He pushed some out of her eye before he spoke. As his hand touched her soft cheek he bit back his urge to linger on her skin. Pushing the hair back he placed his hand back upon his knee as it was before. Almost regretting his dare to touch her as he now longed to do it again.

Perhaps to his surprise was when she placed her own hand; so small and dainty in comparison, over his own. "You said you'd tell me!" She smiled up like an enthusiastic child and he couldn't deny her. "When I was first starting out, the first man I had to deal with properly whilst I was patrolling the streets was rather drunk..It was an interesting moment as every time I tried to arrest him he'd run off, of course..not properly running as he was so intoxicated it was more a stumble. But he sang merrily as he did. It was very funny to witness." He smirked a little.

"Although perhaps the best was two rather disgusting inn keepers, they conned the residents during their stay, but the way they did it was almost like a play to watch. Both of them working around each other shamelessly, the wife would even make up remarks about her husband in front of him as a way of distracting the gentlemen in the inn, but all things aside they are perhaps the lowest of the low in society, Marianne." His voice lost any edge of calm, comical humor and took on a familiar rough edge. "They have no sign of repentance for their actions; they are ruled by greed and don't even care about their own daughter." He looked down to his hands again and Marianne frowned. "Poor girl she is, walks around on the streets like a lost pup most of the time. She seems to be trailing behind some school boy." He waved his hand dismissively and Marianne practically gasped. "You don't mean Éponine Thénardier?"

Javert nodded once and Marianne couldn't help but gasp. "My god I know her, poor soul trails after Marius and he doesn't seem to notice one bit. I only know from my job at the Café of course." She smiled slightly whilst Javert went silent. Thoughts of those school boys and their foolish plans made him cold. He didn't like to think of Marianne as being mixed up with it all - It was a dangerous mix.

"Of course." He coughed a little, looking down to the floor. Marianne bit down on her lip, He had gone rigid under her very fingers. "It is a new world that they speak of; a tomorrow for the people, you know?" She offered a smile but he didn't know how to take her words. "Most of us, we were raised and only have known poverty. We all just want a chance to be equal, not just the beggars of Paris." She smiled once more and Javert sympathized with her plight. To want to be greater than what you were born with. Not to be defined by your past. "I can understand that, Marianne. But it is a dangerous game they play."

"I know, but they are so dedicated. Enjolras is an inspiration, his words match our dreams and he is able to weave it into a vision of a possible future. A vision of the people being united in one force; to have a better way of life, no longer a slave, an equal." She sighed as she spoke. Javert meanwhile tried to process the information...one side this was against everything he believed in, but he related with the urge to escape the gutter. To follow a better cause.

"I was born this way.." She smiled down at her small hands. Pulling it away from his and making him ache for it to return there. "My family have known nothing but poverty. My mother she...she did her best for us." She didn't pull her gaze from her hands. "She used to work in a small factory but things didn't work well, my father was an alcoholic and the funds didn't spread very far with his taste for the wine. It led to him being arrested for a fight in a local inn somewhere; My mother was distraught, love seems to blind people to their love's faults. It ripped her apart and led her to just crumble in the end. He was her support and without him she simply fell. In the end she lost her job. One thing led to another and she found 'other' ways of getting the money. I was only young, perhaps about seven at this time. I tried to stop her once I learned. Once I saw her getting beaten by a customer...It didn't work; in the end it destroyed her and our remaining family. Since I was Eleven I have been alone." She looked towards Javert, who simply stared down towards her. "Of course, it is not all bad. Maurice, bless his soul was a god send, letting me do little jobs here and there and finding me some factory work until I eventually returned to work in his Café."

"Do you hate your parents for what they become?" He looked down at her, wondering if she related.

"Sometimes." She smiled gently. "I was a child, all I saw was my parents doing the wrong things, my father being a selfish man. My mother losing all of her pride and self respect to be something most people wouldn't spit upon." She rubbed her hands together with a shaky sigh. "But they were my family, she did it partly to pay for my life. Her customers were who I hated, when they saw me as a young child they would say crude things, Things I didn't understand at the time of course. When I was Ten things got worse; they got more...grabby. It was then I made my plans to leave, when I was Eleven I was hit for the last time and I ran away." She began to tremble a little, staring down at her hands once more. He felt himself go rigid. Men of that kind disgusted him thoroughly, not only had he had to deal with it as a child himself; but she too was effected.

He felt something inside him shift. He moved his arm timidly from his side, slowly pulling her as she trembled into his arm and into his side. She sniffled and eventually settled against his side. Javert wasn't sure if he could do this himself. It was too close to his own past. He rubbed her arm gently. "I'm sorry. You must think it so improper of me. Being so personal like this.." She placed her hand to her eye, wiping away a small tear.

"It is okay." He looked upwards for a moment. Gaining his composure, he was strangely effected by her own upset, seeing her so saddened made him feel a pang in his chest. Her words, so close to his own experiences. Raised as an innocent child and exposed to the horrors of the streets so early, seeing the worst in man before they would even understand it. He rubbed her arm gently. She stirred against him a little more, looking up with wide, tear rimmed eyes. "Thank-you." She smiled softly as she spoke. "What for?" He frowned. He had just unintentionally brought up things that upset her; Yet she thanked him.

"For listening, for understanding and comforting me. You, other than Maurice, are the only one who knows. Only one I told." She looked down to the bed, avoiding eye contact with him. It was a small gesture - Yet knowing she trusted him to confide in him was strangely moving. "I can understand why you would be so supportive of a new tomorrow." He spoke softly and Marianne laughed a little; such a sweet laugh for a slightly bitter meaning. "So true, Javert. It gives us all hope. A reason to go on with our miserable lives, as the stars it is a light in the darkness. Hope." She smiled up towards him and once again he felt himself shift again. This woman changed him so over the course of little more than two days. Such little things she said seemed to affect him greatly, to change his views.

Where he never sympathized with those below - he now saw why they would do this. Saw their hope. Understood it.

Once they finished speaking, their conversations turned to something a lot lighter. Marianne had pointed out his books, he couldn't help but laugh a little. It was a strange origins. As a child he had been practically illiterate. As he grew he had developed a thirst for knowledge. He had learned to read slowly, painstakingly so, and once he was adequate - He hadn't been able to stop reading. One book which she seemed to notice most was _Pride and Prejudice _

He took the novel in his hands with a slight smile. Looking down to it in his hands. As he opened the book, he noticed she squinted a little at the pages. It didn't take long for him to guess she too was perhaps a very poor reader; if she read at all. He didn't point it out, but rather began to read it to her. He perhaps hoped she wouldn't realize he had noticed.. It seemed that she didn't as he began to read.

_"IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife..."_

The story wasn't particularly long, but it wasn't a short novella either. Page after page he read to her and she managed to have ended up in the position of leaning upon his arm and her head resting just level with his shoulder. He didn't complain; he had grown strangely fond to her lying so close beside him. The warmth of her body being pleasant to feel and her skin soft to touch.

As he read to her, she sighed and laughed along with each page. Her laugh was so sweet when it was pure and humored. Such a delightful sound he was surprised that he wanted to hear it again, it was as if something more had changed in him; She had become increasingly something of a fixation to him. So soft and gentle, kind and sweet. Perhaps an angel from god himself. As the time went on, he began to finish reading.

It came as little surprise that she had fallen asleep by then, but perhaps what surprised him the most was that she had became rather attached to him in the way she fell asleep, wrapped delicately against his arm. She looked so beautiful as she slept it pained him to move. The contact between them both was also a strong thing in keeping him there. He wanted to simply slip beside her and bury his face gently into her hair, to sleep beside her as gently as she slept upon him...

His mind seemed to trigger into a worried mode; Why was he feeling this way, this urge to be so close to a woman?

He never had this feeling of neediness before, or this urge to protect. He had never wanted to shelter someone and keep someone safe as he had with Marianne, other times it was his duty; as was this. Yet as he looked down as she slept he felt his insides simply change. It was no longer for duty but for personal gain. For him to be able to keep her company. He has never doubted his life before. Everything had been as it was supposed to be. But his mind wandered to further reasons; had he been lonely all this time, his job a distraction to his own need to find someone like him - who understood him?

Could this be Marianne? All questions his mind pushing as they were asked and begged for an answer to. He was lost again and confused. But he didn't care for it all seemed right; at the expense of what used to be right being all completely wrong. His life and values, all set in stone had began to crumble and change. Is this woman from heaven or was she a path to sin? a temptation and a test? Or was she simply sent to be his salvation? As easily as she could save him from his solitude, she could just as easily destroy him.

He was vulnerable and he hated it. But he didn't mind, either. For once in his life Javert simply embraced what was before him. For once he accepted that she was capable of things he couldn't control. As he looked down upon the ever trusting Marianne, he felt himself change. A Man who he thought could never change was changing - He was even aware of it. So much change in such a short moment of time. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be, all of his novels seemed to point in one direction, one which mirrored the wishes in his not-so stone heart, leaving him with one scary and unanswered question to himself...

_Can people really fall in love this fast?_

* * *

_I hope it isn't too quickly to be making feelings announced, or suspected...Some awkward lyric references from the Musical in the Chapters popping up :)_

_Then again, It isn't that bad compared to the "Love at first sight" of Marius and Cosette of course - But Javert needs a little bit more encouragement. Don't worry there will be more development than this, it's just Javert over thinking and finding a root cause for his change of heart._

_Thank-you for your reviews + that you're even reading. It all means a lot!_

_Jenny xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Star within the Barricade**

The Next day passed rather suddenly, as she awoke on her own - Javert being at work as expected; she thought the day would be dragging as it was the previous morning. But it wasn't. She was surprised to say the least as her anticipation for his return seemed to melt away the hours which she waited. Marianne didn't understand her sudden craving for Javert's company, it was as if she was drawn to him. Without him, she just felt a little empty. Waiting for him to return. Her eyes often going to the door with every small noise, hoping it'd be him. She knew things had changed, really changed. But she wasn't sure how to approach it. It was as if under his harsh exterior was another man; a man so kind and gentle just waiting to come out. Perhaps she was lonely? She hadn't known real affection since the days prior to her mother's change. He offered her his home openly, looked after her in a way no one had before...

Marianne was scared, mostly of the feelings she wasn't used to and the likely chance he wouldn't feel the same. He was so dedicated to his work it was unlikely he'd even cast a glance her way; this was only his duty. But all her doubts and worries melted away as he walked through the door and she saw his face for the first time that day. "Javert!" She smiled, perhaps giving far too much away with her overly enthusiastic greeting.

As he walked through the door, he had half expected her to be asleep. He had slightly hoped it; looking into her eyes had began to unnerve him. What was the sweetest of surprises was the look he gave her upon entry; her eyes wide and cheeks slightly red in a delicate rose-like blush, her lips gently parted and curved into a generous grin, just for him. A Pleasure he kept hidden under his usual blank expression. Her voice, so happy as it called his name, confirming her delight in his return. Something he wasn't used to. Having someone waiting eagerly for his return. It was an overwhelming collection of pleasures, to be missed so much and welcomed so warmly. To see her face so peachy compared to what it once was - a bittersweet reminder of her health growing. But also the sound of his own name upon her gentle lips. Strange and yet effecting as it was to hear it; welcomed nonetheless.

"How was your day then?" Marianne sat up, smiling wildly as he sat upon the edge of the bed beside her. "Unfortunately for you; not very exciting." He smirked a little at the expression slight disappointment upon her lips. "I suppose it isn't too bad, no shocking stories but at least it was a good day?" Marianne sat up on her own, able to lift herself from the pillows without even a wince. She was becoming stronger and less in pain by the day. Something which delighted and worried him. Knowing she would soon be able to probably walk about without assistance; then able to leave...

He would've thought on that further if her voice hadn't broken into his trail of thoughts. "Javert?" She smiled up at him once more, dazzling him with her kind grin. He looked down to his hands which held his hat, nervously pushing down the anxiety which arose when he was near her; "Sorry - The day was fine." He was curt, as he often was with her. Marianne felt a pang of disappointment towards his on-and-off cold attitude. She didn't know how to melt beyond the icy exterior he remained sheltered by. Yet as she looked at him, all of her disappointment was gone and she felt a revived sense of excitement towards his presence. "You seem rather down, how can I cheer you up!" Marianne began to lean further over, her lips curved into a gentle grin. Javert meanwhile leaned back, feeling another rush of anxiety. "It's nothing. I assure you I'm quite fine." He cleared his throat sternly, standing to place his hat and jacket away as a distraction. He very reluctantly sat back upon the bed, watching Marianne suspiciously - and rightly so.

Marianne leaped forward with a loud squeal, taking Javert off guard completely for the attack which she was about to unleash. She began to tickle him; at first he had expected the worst of her lunging and then he felt exactly what she was doing "S-..Stop that!" He fought his urge to laugh but it was of no use as each time she tickled his defenses fell away, resulting in some embarrassing spurts of hysterical laughter. Marianne relished it; it was a rare delight for her to see him openly laughing and grinning. She felt something inside her simply elate. But it was all short lived as he quickly regained control and managed to flip her over with little effort and inflict the same upon her, making her wriggled beneith him and laugh like a mad woman.

"JAVERT! I...I CANNOT BREATH!" Marianne squealed, slapping his chest gently but laughing nonetheless. His hands remained upon her waist, eventually he stopped his attack and it ended with them both laughing equally as enthusiastically at each other. Both glancing to the other as the laughter died away and all that remained was an increasingly awkward position of Marianne on her back with Javert leaning intently over her. They both went quiet, ice dancing in the silence between them and twinkling gently with its clear awkwardness. Until Javert jumped up and went off rather quickly in the other direction "I have things I need to attend to." He didn't even cast a glance back at her as he walked away; leaving on the sound of his heavy boots upon the floor between them. She lay back on the bed, staring up at the canopy again and wondering what exactly she had did wrong. She stared out into the distance with a sigh. She was once again on her own.

After a short while he returned with some dinner as expected. Once he was gone for more than a moment Marianne suspected he had directed his mind to other things. She also noticed he was rather distant today; No longer sitting so close on the bed but keeping as far away as possible without looking blatantly dismissive. Although it did seem that way regardless.

"What is wrong?" Marianne couldn't remain silent, although they had both eaten in silence, now there was no distraction or meaning to, it was just irritating for her to sit through. "What?" He turned towards her; his face vacant of any signs of understanding to her question. His eyes cold. He was a smooth liar.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, one moment you're nice and kind, you smile. Then within a second later you're cold and hidden away under that mask you're wearing now. I can't understand why you act this way with me, do I offend you? did I upset you?" She looked towards him, eyes wide and awaiting a harsh retort or perhaps the words she desperately didn't want to hear.

But, instead he simply scowled and looked directly at her. His eyes once again distant. "I'm not offended, nor am I remotely upset. Don't be so silly to assume that." He looked away from her, eyes for a moment cast downwards to the floor in front of him. Marianne nibbled gently upon her lip as she sat silently. She wasn't sure what to say in reply, but in a meek voice she eventually managed something. "If I make you uncomfortable you need only say; Javert I consider you a good friend of mine with all you have done for me, I want us to be okay with each-other, Honest even."

Javert felt suddenly sick, not as an illness but more nervousness. He was an honest man, no doubt about it. Every inch of him was dedicated to truth and justice. Yet here he was, lying. Denying her the right to a truthful answer. How exactly could he word the fact that his world was changing? how could he voice the fact that he felt something more for her, something he couldn't identify but it was there. Instead he cleared his throat, stood up and glanced towards her - which proved to be a mistake.

She was so small in the bed, tiny like a little doll. Skin like fine porcelain and beautiful brown hair - average features in most people's view, but outstanding in his. He remained standing for a moment too long, her lips parting to speak. "Do I?" Her voice quivering a little, her eyes searching his blank features for a sign.

"No." He spoke curtly, offering her no insight to his mind. "I hope not." Marianne smiled gently, although difficult she managed to get to her feet, walking slowly towards him. With every step causing an unspoken panic within Javert. She held out her hand, which he instantly took as his mind continued playing images of her falling.

Her eyes searched his, scanning and looking for something. She sighed after a moment before she began to speak. "Call me foolish with my words; but I care about you deeply Javert." Marianne looked down to their hands; smiling slightly as they held together. "I hope you don't find this too forward of me. I can't say I've ever felt so close to someone like this before and it is my nature to be honest." Marianne wanted to look up, to see his face. His reaction.

But she didn't dare.

Marianne stood silently. Waiting for a reply and yet she got nothing. In fact; they stopped talking after that sentence Javert simply walked from the room and didn't look back. He didn't look at her after that until the next morning, leaving her painfully unaware of how he felt, his reaction. Assuming the worst.

Of course, after the hours of silence between them both, the following day after his usual patrolling, he finally spoke. "As you're regaining some strength I thought it best to get you something more suitable to wear out of bed." He cleared his throat and gestured to a few small bags. He looked from the floor to her for a moment. She sat up on the bed with the a gentle smile. "You didn't have to, I feel indebted so much already. I must owe you a fortune." Marianne stood up slowly with a sigh.

Javert simply grumbled something about it being "nothing" and walked from the room briskly. She didn't change at first, considering she was just lying in bed until he returned with dinner as had become custom. They ate silently at first. "As I'm getting more used to being able to walk, getting stronger by the day..I was thinking maybe in a day or so I'd be able to leave, I don't wish to burden you further with my presence." Marianne looked from her plate, toying with bread to be greeted with a pair of stormy eyes. "No" He answered straight, as if ordering her to be silent. Marianne couldn't help but raise her eyebrow towards his word. "Pardon?"

Javert felt rather annoyed at her request, or mention of her leaving. It had seemed to escape his mind completely that she would have to leave eventually. He planned on delaying it for as long as he could. Maybe even put off the idea of her leaving completely. "I don't think its right for you to go back to that place; you're weak and you will be for a while. You're safe here and I don't mind you staying for as long as you need." He spoke smoothly. Marianne, meanwhile. Looked rather confused.

"I can't just stay here, this is your home I don't feel right burdening you." Marianne toyed with her bread again and Javert placed his own plate upon the bed with a scowl. "I have this room I don't use other than for the wardrobe space. I'm rarely here as my duty means I'm often out, you would be safe here, warm here. It is for the best and I don't think of your presence as a burden. As you said yesterday we are..." He paused. Marianne smiling slightly as he remained silent. "Friends?"

He coughed and nodded. "I suppose that is right."

"I can pay for my keep of course, once I get back to Maurice and all.." Marianne smiled a little. Javert knew she probably didn't earn much, and that she did earn would be better spent upon herself. He would've voiced this but he knew it'd simply cause offense. "Fair enough."

And with those words they had a new arrangement, one which worked best for them both and they were both equally comfortable with it. The next day Marianne woke early enough for a change to see Javert before he left for a day of work.

"Looking so smart as always Inspector." Marianne laughed, fixing his jacket slightly. He had such organized life, it made her laugh rather excessively to see something so disorganized. He scowled at his little error, which just invited more laughing and scowls from both parties.

He was gone shortly after, leaving her rather happily killing the time by cleaning the house and making everything neater. It was surprising to see the house for the first time, to look at it clearly and see a slice of Javert she hadn't before. Everything minimal and every basic, practical.

Nothing too frivolous in the rest of the house and yet it still spoke with the type of environment you would expect of a well favored inspector. Simple, Practical but within that rather beautiful. The building itself was also lovely. Marianne found herself awestruck. He had clearly worked hard all of his life and it all was displayed with various things highlighting his achievements.

Marianne continued to clean and organize until time seemed to slip past and left her with a spare hour or so until she thought he would come back. She stared down at her own clothing with a tiny scowl. She was still in bed clothes and since her bathing had once again grown a little dirty. She felt embarrassed.

Something inside her wanted to look pretty for Javert. Pretty...How odd for a woman of her standing to want to look pretty. It was practically unheard of and yet here she was, desiring to be beautiful.

Marianne took the chance to have a bath; cleaning her skin and scrubbing it until it tingled.

After that she dried herself off and cleaned up after herself; making sure the water was disposed off properly and the tub put away. Everything looked in order until she began to fix her hair and change into the clothes which Javert had bought her. They were so expensive she felt herself blush at simply wearing them. She had never been used to such fine clothing. Perhaps she even felt guilty with wearing it. It must have cost a fortune..

She tied her hair up as she usually would, singing softly as she did. Moving each curl into place with her fingers by memory until it was all up into a satisfactory bun.

She found herself giggling and even spinning around the room gently in the dress, it swooshed around her, the fine silks basking in the breeze she made deliciously and evoking more joy. It was only when she turned and stopped giggling away to herself she met the eyes of Javert, who stood in the door way with one risen eyebrow. Watching her.

"Oh!" Marianne blushed, feeling rather odd. "I'm...I was." Marianne stuttered and Javert strangely laughed. "Don't explain it was a nice change for someone to be smiling." Javert walked forward, picking up a bag which Marianne hadn't looked in. He removed a rather pretty while bonnet and placed it upon her head, tying the ribbon under her chin and after doing so tugging it gently into what she could imagine to be perfect placement. "There." He smirked, although scowling gently as a curl fell to her face.

"Oops." Marianne laughed and pushed it from her face, Javert meanwhile restrained from fixing it. "So, what do you think, Could there be a lady in me yet?" Marianne twirled deliciously, laughing openly and performing an elaborate courtesy. Javert smirked gently and stood back as if to past judgement. "I believe the lady was always there." He offered her his hand and she took it with another loud trill of laughter. He spun her around with such expertise she couldn't help but he shocked. "And you are quite the gentleman!"

Javert's lips twitched a little and Marianne nudged him with her elbow as they walked side by side. "You're so happy today!" Marianne squeezed his arm as she linked her own in it. He looked towards her on his side and couldn't help but feel strangely content that she was there. "Perhaps you're simply rubbing off on me."

"Good, you need to smile more!" Marianne gave another squeeze and he couldn't stop himself from smiling for once. Although, as she was so close he felt the familiar sickly tingle of nervousness and his whole body was slightly more rigid as he walked. Tense with every step..Nervous like a child.

"So where are you leading me off?" Marianne couldn't help but get giddy as he walked from the house to the streets. "I hope I don't disappoint, but I think it best you get some fresh air after being so cooped up." He continued to walk and led her down the lived in a rather peaceful part of Paris, the parts where she was rarely welcomed. Yet as she walked down the street, those who would usually turn up their nose at the sight of her smiled and nodded in respect to her and Javert.

Marianne looked down as they turned their attention to her. Feeling insecure with every glance as they would usually mumble harsh words. Yet all they did was smile kindly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his usual curt manner. Glancing down to her with his usual blank demeanor. "Nothing I'm just not used to all of this, is all." Marianne sighed and Javert tapped her hand in a awkward comforting gesture. "You'll get used to it soon enough." They continued to walk as she spoke; "Yes, I'm just used to everything being different. Treated differently, people don't usually be all polite with me you see." Javert scowled a little, he understood why this was, the prejudice between the rich and poor was obvious and yet knowing she was treated poorly; knowing this for certain as he treated her that way once himself. It annoyed him beyond words. "I'll see to it that you're treated in the manner a lady should be." His arm seemed to tighten around hers, pulling her a fraction of an inch closer.

They reached the central market and Javert was surprising in this environment, a woman holding flowers came towards them both and he made sure to buy the most impressive and paid perhaps double what would be considered a fair price, causing the woman to grin and thank him endlessly for his generosity. They walked arm in arm, occasionally buying groceries for their dinner whilst Marianne toyed with her rose. "So pretty, thank-you." Marianne smiled up towards him - and although he paid more than he would usually (in fact, he wouldn't have purchased it usually) it was all the more worth it to see her so happy with it. They reached a small bakery stall, where Javert was known to the baker who shamelessly complimented Marianne. Causing her to blush and laugh openly whilst irritating Javert and giving him the urge to hide her away back in his house and not allow others to see her, or speak to her in the manner in which he did. The fact the man made her laugh like that, made her lean in gently and touch his shoulder in a friendly manner and smile toward him like she did made him strangely annoyed. Wanting to hide her away from anyone else but himself - to keep her smiles and laughter for his own viewing.

Javert wasn't at all reluctant to drag her off whilst the Baker began talking about her as "One to hold on to." They continued down the small paths of the market until a loud shout stopped them in their tracks; "MARI'! MARI'!" A loud and yet tiny voice shouting out towards them both made Marianne turn around and gasp with joy. At the gasp Javert turned, expecting perhaps she was shocked or worried - But the sight of a small long blond haired boy running into her open arms simply baffled him. On closer inspection he realized it was the irritating little Gavroche.

"Where have you been I thought you died" The boy clung to Marianne, making Javert almost jealous as she squealed and openly kissed his cheek. "Ah! as if I'd leave you." She giggled openly and began leaning up, holding the boy's hand and dragging him into her side and another squeeze. Another twinge of jealousy for Javert.

"Oh, Gavroche, this is.." The boy cut her off with a scowl upon his face. "Inspector Javert!" He spoke with disgust and openly seemed offended at Marianne being near the inspector. "Yes, you know each-other then?" Marianne's kind eyes flickered between them both, Javert scowling and Gavroche the same. "He has many disputes with the law, I must get the most complaints about him." He looked down with his usual cold eyes and blank expression.

Gavroche meanwhile continued to stare down Javert as if he was as tall as he. "And he's a Pompous-.." Marianne cut the boy off with a scowl. "Gavroche, the inspector saved my life and has been nothing but kind to me. He is my friend and I won't have you treating him like nothing less than that." Gavroche looked up at Marianne, dying to defy her words but he seemed to sigh and nod, agreeing reluctantly. "Fine, I nearly didn't know it was you Mari', your clothes 'n' all you'd be thinkin' your a right proper lady." Marianne laughed a little and tugged him closer to her side. "I'm still who I've always been, just a new dress is' all." She kissed the boys head and he smiled up towards her, his eyes filled with such warmth you'd think she was his sister, or even mother. "I know, I heard your laugh from about half the square away."

She nudged the boy gently and began to giggle. "Don't be cheeky." He mumbled and apology and she scruffed his hair up, causing him to complain. "You look adorable, doesn't he Javert?" She looked up towards Javert - Who stared down at the pair with a blank expression. It was strange to see Marianne so at ease with a child, no maternal and nurturing. "Yes, yes, if you say." He looked up from the pair, awkwardly scanning the scene. It was almost second nature to look out for anything breaking the rules.

Marianne was absorbed in the boy until he noticed he was getting dragged off by a small arm. "Javert! come on!" She squealed and it didn't take long for him to catch the pair up. He was almost irritated at the child for trying to drag her away. "You're missing it!" He dragged her off and caused Javert to even speed up his usually adequate stride. They eventually sunk into a growing crowd, He got anxious as Marianne slipped away with Gavroche and left him in a panic looking for her. He was oddly protective of her, the fact she was gone from his eyesight made him feel physically ill. He only found her again when someone moved and gave him view into her further in the crowd. It didn't take long but he was eventually side by side with Marianne, who clung onto Gavroche.

He didn't understand the fuss, the electricity in the crowd around them - Until the familiar faces of the rebelling school boys came into his sight. Enjolras, Grantaire and Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras's voice and words leading those around him to chant in agreement whilst Marius continued the electricity by speaking also, although not with the raw intensity and charisma of his leader. Grantaire meanwhile simply toasted them and often found himself in the bottom of a wine bottle. He was disappointed to see Marianne swept in it all, her eyes bright and wide with wonder and understanding. Becoming engrossed in Enjolras's words as did the rest of the crowd. But perhaps what irritated him the most was the look Grantaire gave her as he noticed her in the crowd, pulling the bottle from his lips and openly smirking towards her - catching her attention also. She gave a small wave and he held the bottle and cheered towards her "MARIANNE!" He shouted openly, laughing and continuing to wave the bottle towards her - Causing her to burst out giggling with a soft blush on her pale skin.

Javert was annoyed, more than annoyed - angry. Grantaire openly stared at her for a moment like she was meat. The fact irritating him and driving him to near madness. But as he called her name, bringing the attention of the other two men on the platform's eyes to her. Enjolras smiling discretely at her, but more focused on the subject he was preaching. Whilst the other, Marius, who he knew to be related to the wealthy man Monsieur Gillenormand - Marius's grandfather. He looked towards her, vaguely recognizing her, searching with his eyes and then something changed. The look, first brief and distracted to something new, larger.

Javert recognized it as he had looked at her the very same way, the way his breath constricted and his eyes widened. The awestruck expression upon his face as he watched her for a moment. The sudden dreamy expression as he looked directly towards her as she smiled - He was falling for her and Javert felt everything inside him twist and recoil to the point of sheer madness. In that moment he grabbed Marianne's small wrist in his own unintentionally tight grasp and dragged her from the crowd into the direction she once came - The gazes of the three men following them as they departed through the crowd.

"What's wrong!" Marianne was breathless once they reached the outskirts of the crowds. "You seem so angry?"

Javert had lost his cool facade and simply looked as he felt. Angered, hurt, jealous. He didn't know what to say..How could he tell her that he was jealous of something she didn't even seem aware of?

"I can't listen to those school boys talking of a revolution. It is against my sworn duty. You expect me to stand and listen to them defiling my way of life and simply be calm? simply bow down to them as they fall from honorable ways of life for foolish ambition?" Javert stormed off, leaving Marianne trailing nervously behind.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Gavroche is so excited by it all he just wanted me to go there - No harm!" Marianne placed her hand upon his shoulder, her touch soothing and infuriating. "Ah yes, although you seem rather friendly with them don't you - so very comfortable with the drunk it seems?" Javert didn't mean what he said and yet he was speaking it. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't stop himself - "The virtuous Marianne, acting so pure and innocent in the light but it's all a facade isn't it?. No doubt you would find the drunk's company more entertaining than myself I'm sure."

"How dare you, Javert you know I am not like that - after all I have shared to you and confided you with and you dare say that?" Marianne felt her chest heave with a heavy breath of air in her anger. "I know you are mad, but never question me in such a manner, I am not some whore!" Her voice raised to the point that it seemed to alert the irritating little Gavroche back to her side, taking her hand in his own little one and scowling by her side "What did he say!? What did he do!?" Gavroche acting as if he would try and square off with Javert to defend Marianne.

"It's nothing. Don't worry dear." She kissed his little head again and her gentle, soothing touch calmed him down. Javert stared at Marianne for a long time, glaring even. Until eventually he forced himself to calm down. "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, staring down at his own shoes. "I acted out of order, very much so to a lady and I'm sorry I even spoke a word in such a tone with you. I don't even deserve forgiveness for treating you that way." He felt the weight of his accusations on his shoulders, treating her no more like scum on the streets for a second time; after all she had done and said in the open kindness of her heart.

She stared for a long moment, clearing her throat and glancing down to Gavroche who remained like a trained guarding puppy at her side. "It's alright, you were mad, is all."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Marianne." He spoke solemnly and began to walk again, Marianne and Gavroche at his side, pacing behind by a step or two.

They walked silently, Gavroche discussing his elephant which he was proud off. He lived in the abandoned fountain with some other children - Javert felt almost sorry for the boy, in his rags and looking a little thin. He was so poor, Javert was sure he rarely ate. "Come, you can have dinner with us if you wish, boy?" He looked down at Gavroche. Forcing the words out. So often he had dealt with the boy's tricks. Dealt with men and women complaining endlessly about his games. The boy glared up to him, staring him as if he were at eye level. Marianne rubbed the boys shoulder and he grumbled an agreement.

They all returned to the house. Marianne laughing gently as Gavroche made his comfort known as he and Marianne sat near the fire. They ate together, Although Javert felt slightly cut out of the conversation between Gavroche and Marianne as she cuddled and seemed to treat the child as if he were her own. Kissing his head and laughing at his little jokes. Javert spoke on occasion to the child but he felt mostly uncomfortable in knowing the boy had a similar upbringing to his own; perhaps his parents were dead or just neglectful and he had to make his own way in the world. Just as he had.

But in the conversations he was enlightened, the boy was rather smart. Although perhaps lacking real education he had a good sense of the world and seemed a very good judge of character. After their small conversations at least the boy was more hospitable towards him. Perhaps even trusting him a little more, as he noted when he spoke to Marianne the boy no longer scowled or became irritated at their friendliness.

By the end of the day Marianne was in bed, Gavroche next to her, cuddled up against her. Once again Javert was ashamed of the jealousy he felt. But it didn't last long as once Marianne noticed his presence and ordered he read to them. Which, although he would do without question for Marianne, with Gavroche beside he simply made me annoyed. But, he did as she asked and picked up his book of fairy tales by the Grimm brothers which he thought suitable for a child. He began the story of the frog prince, making both Marianne and Gavroche argue over kissing the frog; Marianne said it was simple as it was the right thing to do, whilst Gavroche complained it was disgusting and she should've threw the frog rather than kiss the thing - Javert couldn't stop himself from laughing as it was exactly his reaction also. But Marianne, the hopeless romantic that she was remained vigilant that kissing the frog was the right thing. Once they reached some other fairy tales the comments died down until only silence prevailed. Leaving Javert finishing the second story and closing the book - Finding Marianne cuddled against him (To which he had no objection to - In fact, he felt nicely warm at the contact) And Gavroche on her side in the same manner, which he had more disapproval over. He knew it best to move but as he slightly pulled away her hands restricted upon his arm and he felt almost wrong moving away from her. She nuzzled slightly against him and sighed as she went back into a deep state of sleep, her sigh so soft, if he hadn't been paying such close attention he would've missed it.

Without too much guilt in the matter, he sunk back against the bed and allowed himself to drift away, The feeling of Mariannes gentle breath against his neck like his own personal little lullaby to help him sleep. Although improper and perhaps very disapproved for him to do this, he decided it was for the best; he was there already and she seemed intent to keep him there. It was logical.

He let his decision that his choice was the logical one to ease his more strict and proper conscious on the matter and simply fell asleep beside the pair. Dreaming and hoping of things which he didn't think he ever would...

* * *

_:) Hopefully not too much OC for Javert, but I can't help it, it's my story anyhow! Sorry for the long wait, life and all that. But I did enjoy writing a bit longer this time to compensate, AND to include Gavroche. I do love little Gavroche. I can't help but see the adorable boy from the musical movie when I think of him. The lil' cutie. I hope you don't mind me making Marius a bit mushy on Marianne, but he does seem to have a thing for strange women he barely knows in pretty dresses and Bonnets, so it's not too bad right? _

_Also, as Jean Valjean ultimately changed when he found faith/love, expect Javert to change! He's already had faith and He'll find love in this story, so bring on the change of heart and better man stuff...For now until the revolution kicks off and he see's 24601 again ;)_

_But there will be plenty of Marianne/Javert bonding before that - with some cheeky little Gavroche bonding in the middle - Along with some flirty Grantaire to throw in a bit of competition naturally :DD_

_Hope you enjoyed reading - Thank-you for the reviews, your feedback means a lot and helps me when it comes to writing, especially since it's my first fanfic. _

_Your support is appreciated, so Thank-you again!_

_Jenny xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Star within the Barricade**

Javert awoke alone. At first, he was rather worried to feel the bed was empty and that, on further inspection, as was the house. But a note on the bed quickly eased his worries.

_"I've taken Gavroche with me to the Café, back to work and all - Hope you don't miss me too much in my absence._

_M."_

He felt rather lonesome. For once the house was empty since she had came to stay. It was a strange feeling, to be alone after becoming accustomed to company for so long, once again in solitude and truly missing her voice. It was different than him working; for he was occupied and had things to think of, knowing she'd be there. That wasn't guaranteed anymore...He looked down at the bed where she once lay. He missed her presence profoundly to the pint where he thought the idea of her somewhere else, around those men who treated her like something to stare at simply irritated him. Javert thought it best to direct his attention to getting ready for his usual duties. So he did..

Marianne meanwhile had a rather difficult time in settling back with usual routine. Of course, it was to be expected. Gavroche was at her hip as they walked back, even though she was with familiar people and in a place she thought of as her home. Yet as she walked, those around her simply glared or mumbled. She wasn't too sure what the real fuss was about until she entered the Café.

Maurice stood from his stool near the bar and scowled at Marianne, making her feel rather guilty. It was an instant reaction to this type of behavior from Maurice; when he did that particular scowl it meant she had did something wrong to deserve it. She felt guilty already without even knowing what she had done. "Maurice, what's the matter?" Marianne trailed behind him until he sat himself down in the corner of the café, the furthest point from the few regulars in the building. She just noticed their eyes were all upon her.

"Maurice what is wrong?" Marianne sat down on the chair opposite his. He remained scowling and rigid as he sat beside her. He stared at her clothes and bonnet with a scoff. "I'm sure you know exactly what the matter is." He gestured to her to lean forward, scowling profusely as he did so. "You're reputation is in shatters Marianne, you've always been an honest girl and everyone knew it, now look at you!" He was always one for dramatics, gesturing to her outfit with a rejecting scoff. "You, dressed up like a fine woman and yet it's been said you're paying for it all in another way." He looked almost horrified at her as he continued.

"With Inspector Javert no less, the very man who most around here would be happy to see dead and here you are; his...His.." He gestured madly, unsure how to put it until she placed her hand over his mouth with a gasp. "Maurice how dare you ever suspect such a thing, you think of me so lowly to do such a thing? For..For CLOTHES!" Marianne stood up, her back turning rigid as he and all those in the café stared at her. "How dare you, ALL of you." They acted innocent, raising eyebrows and leaning forward to hear more. Acting so obviously fake in their portrayals of innocence. "Thinking of me in such a way, most of you have known me for years - Frances, You remember when I first got my job here yes?" He nodded shyly, his face turning a shade of near fluorescent red. "Yet all of you think I would sink so low?" Marianne picked up the edge of her skirts, walking from the Café in a complete temper. Maurice trailed behind her and stopped her before she could leave properly. "I..I don't want to think of you in that way, after your mother n'all. I can't help but listen to the gossips." He looked remorseful, in fact his face made her feel bad in turn. But it served him right.

"You should never think that of me, ever. I was hurt badly and he took me in, is all. He treated me good, like a gentleman, more than I can say for the rest of 'um I swear. Even you judge me for nothing." Marianne was hurt, her voice cracking with the occasional flood of emotion. Maurice took his arm and placed it over her shoulders, leading her back inside. The women were whispering as usual. But the subject this time was her. Maurice cleared his throat and quickly gathered the attention of the men and women of the bar, who appeared "busy". They turned with expecting glances. "I don't know what you've all heard about this Mademoiselle, But I assure you Marianne is a good woman and I won't tolerate anymore gossiping you hear me? She's an honest woman and she's remained so." One man went to make a comment, but Maurice cut him down before he could even breath the first letter of the words; "Don't even try or I will throw you to the cobbles. Got it?" And with those words - Everyone shut up. For now.

Meanwhile; Javert patrolled the streets, every hour replaying the same scenes of idiotic beggars and overly complaining rich folk. Dealing with them day in day out seemed to be a curse, but it was his duty and his blessing also. But, what was the most irritating fact of this day, was the other officers beside him, men who he rarely conversed with suddenly becoming pals and nudging him with their shoulders. Some a few years younger than he.

"My, My, the silent Javert caught himself a pretty little thing eh'?" The most rowdy the officers nudged him with a loud laugh. Javert meanwhile ignored it, not even casting a glance his way. But the boy continued. "I mean, I didn't think you had it in you, bit young though if you don't mind me saying.." Another of the officers joined the man in his conversation, the man was a little shorter but considerably older. Perhaps even the same age as himself. "Don't tease the man, Elliot. The girl isn't that young, not bad lookin' though..Not the best of course, but not terrible eh?" He smirked and walked along with them. The idle chit-chat simply irritating Javert, but perhaps what was the most unsettling was the subject. He tensed his jaw and continued. Trying to push back his anger.

Elliot meanwhile continued; "Seen her before in that little Café, sure scrubs up well. Heard that the girls on the streets know some pretty dirty stuff, you old dog." He burst out laughing and nudged Javert again; "Say they're always on their knee's. Who would've thought the Inspector here would have such things behind closed doors!" Elliot laughed once again, nudging the older Armund at his side and causing a small exchanged laugh which he was not a part of. "Why so grumpy eh? not like we're asking for a slice of the little bitch, although when you mention it I-.." Javert turned, his eyes so dark and cold they silenced Elliot mid sentence.

"Don't ever speak of the Mademoiselle in that disgusting, degrading manner ever again. She is a lady, not a bitch, an honest lady who I would never treat like some common whore. She is a kind, god fearing woman who deserves better than your foul language. If you ever speak of her, or any lady in that manner again I can guarantee that your place will be revoked and you will be with those "Bitches" on the street - Never address me in that manner again and never speak of such things in my hearing. Armund, let this be a warning to you also." Javert clenched his fists, the urge to strike the boy becoming overwhelming. But the boy simply stared up at him, a shade paler. He was unaware what had become of him.

He had never addressed one of his own officers in such a manner; yet, the way they spoke of Marianne was disgusting. Like she was nothing more than a dog, or a worthless thing to use and throw around. He turned quickly on his heel and left down a near by street. He needed to clear his head before he went back and beat the crap out of Elliot and maybe even Armund.

Marianne didn't fare better.

The Le Amis flooded in shortly after Noon, meaning she was up and down with bottles and glasses - Mostly for Grantaire. At first there was no bother. With General Lamarque's health continuing to decline, the men were on with talks of the revolution. That their time would be coming. All of this meant Marianne was able to relax for a small while, even being able to buy some treats for little Gavroche, who she knew would be with the men. But, unfortunately - by the time she got back Grantaire was rather drunk, as where some of the other men. The only exceptions being Marius and the ever dedicated Enjolras.

But it was not enough for things to turn out of hand; Grantaire called her up, the sound of the alcohol on his voice made her unsure if she should reply, but it was her job. So up she went, into a room of rowdy men. "Ah here she is, the ever pretty Marianne!" Grantaire smirked up at her, speaking with the bottle just inches from his lips. He was being "charming", Marianne scoffed and began to clear up some of the empty glasses. "Ever the charmer Grantaire, perhaps you should speak without the wine?" Grantaire's loud laugh was enough to bring the attention of Marius and Enjolras to the pair. He walked over cackling. "So many claws for such a soft little kitty." He cooed and Marianne decided not to comment. But as ever, Grantaire was not one to be ignored; or to stop what he thought was 'In Jest.'

As she cleared up some more of the glasses, she felt a sharp hand upon her backside, causing her to jolt and squeal. Bringing the eyes of a disapproving Enjolras to her. "What is happening now?" He turned himself to her; She was dazzled slightly by his naturally endearing presence, but it didn't last long as he seemed so irritated by the disruptions. Grantaire meanwhile laughed and simply held up a bottle. "Ah, Enjolras, ever the stiff - Have a drink and perhaps you can be using it in a more productive way." Grantaire's arm came around me and gave me a rather unfortunate jiggle. Marianne scowled, Enjolras glaring towards Grantaire for a moment. "Put the woman and the bottle down, we have a higher cause. Don't forget our goals here." And with those words he turned. Leaving Marianne awkwardly in Grantaire's company. He led her off with a laugh. "Oh ignore him, we can have some fun if you wish Mademoiselle Marianne" She leaned away from his alcohol drenched breath. But of course, he just persisted. "You're usually more fun than this, maybe it's that old man you were with eh? Perhaps he's changed more than your attitude, terrible Marianne - really." He tutted mockingly.

"Ah, Grantaire - ever the drunken fool. You know me better to say that." Marianne huffed and Grantaire simply laughed. "I miss the Marianne who would gladly share the wine and her rather amusing little songs, but I see that is gone, with other things no doubt." Grantaire sunk into his seat, laughing ever more.

Marianne snatched the bottle and took a generous gulp. She needed something strong to cope with the sneering men. "Ah the old inspector, my Marianne you've got a strange taste in men." They all said their own piece, commenting on a fictional bedding session. Each time it growing more descriptive with their imaginings. To the point where she swore one said that it was the reason no one had seen her for days - "No wonder, bet she couldn't walk after it!" And with that another boisterous round of laughter from the party. Enjolras by this time seemed less irritated, perhaps it was as the hours ticked by the time for planning had ended, and more simple times had began.

The men sung and rejoiced kindly. Luckily for her, Maurice was in a nicer mood and allowed her to actually relax with them for a while. Which was all well know the raunchy comments had dissolved. Enjolras was in good spirits, as he usually was after a productive day (Which often happened during the periods of Grantaire's unconsciousness)

It didn't take long for the usual singing to continue and often break into dancing and joking around. Marianne was rather careless with herself, allowing perhaps a few too many sips from the bottle which Grantaire continued to persistently shove at her. She was so careless she ended up laughing and joking to the point where she kicked off her shoes, lifted her skirt perhaps an inch or so past the "decent" height and began dancing around with some of the other men, mostly being Courfeyrac and Joly. She was perhaps most friendly with Joly, although he was often outlandish with his talk of medicines, he was always in good spirits. "You're putting me to shame Marianne, slow down!" Joly laughed, barley being able to keep up, much to the amusement of Marianne and the rest of the men, who took all their chances in creating witty remarks about his dancing. Comparing poor Joly to a "Limping sewer rat in heat." After which comment, he scowled and took his leave. Making Marianne resort in dancing with Grantaire.

"Don't get to friendly, especially with his wandering hands, wonder he was so quick to dance, look down at his trousers you'll see where he stands!" Bahorel laughed openly whilst Grantaire grumbled, surprisingly irritated at the words. But it didn't take long for them both to end up stumbling over each other to the point where Marianne thought it best to sit down. Grantaire was disappointed as he pulled away from his occasionally claustrophobic embrace and sat down.

The hour passed with more drinking, even on Marianne's behalf, but she couldn't stop laughing over some of the jokes they made of the "King", but perhaps was the most funny and embarrassing was a sudden song that Bahorel began shouting out after one two many glasses of wine;

_"Lovely lady swept up off the street, by an inspector you wouldn't guess to be so sweet, Inspector Javert, honorable could be said, few hours later guess what happened in his bed!"_

And with that a loud applause and cheers busted out, Marianne meanwhile sat with a face as bright as a tomato.

"Bahorel you cheeky man, How dare you even suggest such a thing!" Marianne was gasping, in fact, she felt completely horrified that they would even think that. "Ohh we're only having a laugh, of course we wouldn't be thinking the sweet Marianne was like that!" He laughed, as did some other men. Grantaire meanwhile sat sulking. Bahorel meanwhile continued laughing and approached Grantaire, placing his arm around the man;

_"Lovely lady, sitting at the bar, Grantaire tried to get a poke - well he didn't get far, off she went with inspector Javert, short while later had her legs up in the air!" _

And with that another loud group of laughter happened. But of course, it cut off with a loud shout. "STOP with that disgusting language about a Lady, especially when she is present." Marius walked up the stairs, looking rather horrified. "I can't believe you would speak about such a girl in her presence, you're men not animals. Mademoiselle, I can't apologize enough." He approached her with a gentle smile, All the men grew quiet, looking over towards them both with weird expressions.

"It's fine, it's all in jest I'm sure...I best be going anyway, it's getting late you see." Marianne swayed a little as she stood, laughing. "And I'm quite the lightweight it seems." Marius looked even more disgusted at her state, glaring over accusingly at Grantaire. "I'll escort you back, the streets are a dangerous place for a lady such as yourself." He held out his arm and Marianne awkwardly took it, knowing perhaps it would be best for him to take her.

And it was, once they reached the pretty gates of Javert's home, Marius paused for a moment. "Oh..I don't even know your name. Won't you say?" He smiled gently at her, but he seemed perhaps a few years younger than Marianne, making her feel a little strange as she was the receiver of such odd glances. "Marianne, Monsieur." Marianne performed a rather sloppy little bow and Marius smiled either way, although she felt a bit dizzy and found the introduction an awkward waste of time. "I'm Marius Pontmercy." He bowed in a more polished manner. His whole attitude suggested an affluent upbringing. "Lovely to make your acquaintance but I must go. I'm rather dizzy I'm afraid." She stumbled into the gate and Marius looked on with slight nervousness, but left once she reached the door, which would've been best - If Javert hadn't already seen Marius through the window when alerted by her squeals during her drunken stumbles.

Javert opened the door and assisted Marianne through into the house. Sitting her beside the fire with a scowl fixed upon his face. She had came back drunk; with a school boy to add insult to injury. "How are you in this state!" He began untying her bonnet and settling her down. Marianne meanwhile just giggled and fell back. "Grantaire gave me wine!"

"I can see that." He grimaced at the state of her, as much as he hated the boy for being with her, for looking at her that way. He brought her home safely and it was a relief for him. He reluctantly left her to run a bath. He wasn't sure how to sober her up, but in his experiences with drunks - being in water usually did the trick. Once he ran the bath he began to undo some of the lacing to make it easier to remove, which caused Marianne to blush and giggle. "Inspector Javert, removing my dress. How improper!" He looked up from the task in hand with a disapproving expression, which just made her laugh more. He told her to get to her feet, but she seemed to ignore him. But as he leaned down she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He used this too his advantage and picked her up, killing two birds with one stone as it also silenced her for a while.

He took her into the room with the tub and removed the outer dress, leaving simply the basic undergarment. Marianne was meanwhile laughing like a child. "You're on the way to making the rumors true Javert!" And with that he made the quick movement of snatching away the garment without glancing towards and dropping Marianne straight into the water without warning. She gasped, but it didn't seem to sober her up immediately; just cause shock. "I'm cold!" She complained and whined but Javert simply ignored her in the drunken state and began to roll up his sleeves, clearing away the garments he removed with a tut. "Oh you're so grumpy, considering there's a naked lady in the room you should be happy!" Marianne giggled away to herself and he simply felt even more awkward about the whole situation.

He viewed it as looking after her, trying to get her sober. But in her drunken state she was turning it all into a rather inappropriate situation.

He began to clean her hair, which he found almost therapeutic running his fingers through her long brown strands. He was almost smug to know that the school boy would never be able to do this, to have a simple pleasure of looking after Marianne, to have her trust so completely..._But he'd have more chance at her heart. Her love. All the things which truly matter._

He cleared his mind, forcing himself to think more of the task in hand, which worked well until Marianne began humming and kicking her legs. Javert had perfect self control, to the point where he dare not look below her shoulders and didn't think about even giving her an inappropriate glance. He was looking after her; not taking advantage or using it to his selfish gain. But as she kicked her legs from the bath, water hit him in the eye. He looked down, only briefly to wipe it away; causing him to see a rather lengthy view of the leg she was kicking. Bare and white in the candlelight, so soft looking and shining from the water. So slender and toned from the deliciously tempting thigh all the way down to a beautifully sculpted slender ankle. Skin which called to be touched.

For a moment, he lost his control and couldn't pull his eye away, staring at her like he had seen in other men, to desire her body and think nothing of the woman she was; to fall into Lucifer's trap of love. He forced his eyes away, cleared his throat and went back to his task. Forcing his eyes away. Forcing his mind onto something more innocent, which was intensely hard when the temptation was right before him. His hands caressing its hair. His breathing became a little more heavy, but Marianne was contented in humming and kicking her legs to notice. "Stop it, you're getting water everywhere." He frowned, hoping if she stopped moving it wouldn't be so difficult. But she burst into more giggles and pulled away, placing her arms on the edge of the tub and placing her head on her arm, staring right at him. "You look a little flushed Javert." She grinned, her lips curving deliciously. His view on her in this moment was distorted, even her smile causing sinful thinking to swarm his brain. He clenched his fist, seeking control. He gained it, but only just. Marianne turned her gaze away, which he found to relieve some of his tension. But, she went back to humming and cackling. "Lovely Lady...Da da da da" She giggled and Javert was confused for a moment, watching her in her state of strange amusement.

She turned towards him, grinning. "Lovely Lady..swept up off the street!" She leaned a little, purposefully scrunching his hair without revealing anything below the shoulders. She laughed and then continued singing, "By an inspector you wouldn't guess to be so sweet!" She continued humming and kicking her legs until Javert lost his patience and ended up taking her from the tub and wrapping her up in a sufficiently long towel. He guessed the tune she was humming to be from the Café, probably a group of rowdy men looking for entertainment, the fact she was in the company of such people irritated him greatly, but he ignored his began drying her hair when she continued mumbling those same who lines. But, she continued from them this time.. "Inspector Javert Honorable could be said..." She giggled again, breaking off as he continued to dry her hair with a second towel.

"Few hours later guess what happened in his beeeeeeed!" She burst into a laughter until Javert dropped the towel with a look of complete horror; "What?!" He stared down at her, looking as she grinned, looking so small as she clutched the towel to her slightly shivering frame. "Guess..what happened in..his..your..." And she cut off, leaning forward to take the already shocked and confused Javert by even further surprise, using her drunken surge of bravery to lean forward and place a small kiss upon his lips, which were set in a firm line of discontent at her previous singing line.

At first he froze, his hands open at his side as she meekly leaned to kiss his lips and making him almost paralyzed in a state of shock. Yet, something inside him switched. Causing him to wrap his arms around her small shivering frame, pulling him towards his chest and making the kiss prolonged. She seemed to relish the contact and one of her hands touched his face, gently taking his cheek in her hand. The contact simply making him more reluctant in his state of bliss to withdraw. He hadn't been so intimate in terms of emotional contact like this with a woman, on the sexual side it was a rare thing for him to want pleasures of the flesh and yet in this chaste but intimate contact he longed for more. His arms wrapped tightly around Marianne's tiny body, so small in comparison to his own she was like a frail porcelain doll, to be treasured and so easy to break. Even by accident.

He picked her up in his arms, keeping her against him and their lips in contact, gently guiding her to the bedroom which she had stayed since she arrived. Their contact remained unbroken, even as they lay upon the bed. Their movements remained chaste, but each touch and kiss set fire to Javert, making him feel incredibly warm and almost burning from her contact. Marianne wasn't too sure what had came over her in those moments, but as she touched his lips for the first time any blurry remains of her drunken state seemed to evaporate from the shock of it all. Leaving her aware and responsive to his gentle caresses. His hand, upon her shoulder and scorching her skin. His fingers were of a rough quality, signs of his hard work from the years, it gently caused her skin to tingle with the contact. Marianne didn't want this to end, she was ashamed to admit such a thing and yet it was true. She didn't know the ways of men properly, but the touch which she was currently experiencing was enough to make her want it to continue. Little butterflies crawling along her stomach like in the stories.

Javert meanwhile remained in the state of unthinking bliss until a gentle gasp from Marianne alerted him of exactly what he was doing; taking an honest woman to his bed, touching her indecently out-of-wedlock. Turning her to sin without even thinking...He was repulsed at himself, that even as he tried to think of all the reasons it was wrong, it still seemed right. As he pulled away Marianne's lips remained parted, so sweet and gentle, inviting him in for more than just a chaste kiss or two. Her eyes closed for a moment until her dark eyelashes parted to reveal wide, dilated blue pools which he found himself absorbed into. Which made guilt pang in his chest, made him feel even more self-hatred. He laid on top of her and began to realize how compromising a situation it was, he had only just noticed she had somehow managed to work away a few of the buttons of his shirt and that her small hands were now center of his chest. That her towel was the only real scrap of material she had covering her modesty - but still showing the curve of her chest, so tempting that he had to yank his eyes away, but only for him to realize one leg was dangerously angled near his hip. They were in such an intimate position. His guilt and shame simply rose.

He looked down at Marianne, who remained wide-eyed and flushed, her wet hair cascading around her as she continued to look at him, her lips still gently parted. He had allowed himself to take advantage of her; He was even still in the mind to commit a grave sin and yet it was only by a thread that stopped him. He stood up abruptly, Marianne leaned up and held a hand to her chest to keep her modesty, but as he walked away, not daring to look back, it was perhaps a bittersweet agony to hear the words that she said; "Javert - Come back!"

He closed the door and leaned upon it. Gasping for an air, a calming breath. But it was of no use, his whole body was on fire and he found himself wanting what he never wanted for all these years, that his mind and body all ached to go back in there and do what any other man would; but his soul knew it was wrong and continued off in the other direction. His body pulsed, familiarly aching as he walked as far away as possible from her room to the kitchen at the far side of the house. Soaking his face in cold water from a small bucket did nothing. He remained there until he thought it safe to return; after a few moments when he suspected Marianne would be asleep he went to his room. He pushed the tub to the very far side of the room. Which, painstakingly reminded him of the incident which took place.

He lay upon the bed and stared at the ceiling, praying for an ease to the pulsating and general heat which he experienced, the tempting urges, pushing him and telling him to do things which he knew were a sin. His hand brushed a piece of soft material, which he pulled up to check to only scowl when realizing it was a part of Marianne's undergarments. He found himself once again dragged into aching, torturing images flashing through his mind. Her smell so close to his face from the clothing, enticing him further and causing his body to simply cry out for one thing alone, he felt like this for no one else in all his years - passing fancy's had never been so intense.

He knew, for once in his years that he wanted something more than justice for those who fell from god, to follow his duty as he always had and to do it in a satisfactory way, it all seemed dull, his life work a fraction less important. For there was now one more thing he wanted, to be his completely;

_Marianne._

* * *

_Yay! I had so much fun writing this, I hope you all excuse the OC of Javert/Some of the Les Amis. I know some diehards wont be impressed. But, either way I do hope some of you will enjoy this ;D_

_I might not be able to write another chapter tomorrow, I'm unsure as I got a letter saying I was rejected for College/Sixth-form so I'm needing to sort a solution out :/ Oops._

_But, either way, Some Javert x Marianne smoochy time for you all. I do like them getting cuddly, even if it is against Javert's nature. But he's a man after all, right?_

_Your reviews are appreciated, I love hearing people like the story as much as I do writing it, so thank-you all!_

_Jenny xx_

_P.s I hope you don't mind my referencing to some of the musical songs. Can't help but think of it when writing _

_(Like Gavroche, the movie's actor of Gavroche is so cute) so I hope you all are okay with it, I know some people like the book/musical to be apart. I'm kind-of mixing it up a bit. :')_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Star within the Barricade**

Marianne awoke with a horrible headache engulfing her brain and causing her to simply want to go back to bed. Which seemed nice enough as it was and became ever the more tempting when she remembered what she did last night. All the memories flooding back in a horrific play by play of everything which happened. Revealing the fact in her drunken state she had made her feelings known in perhaps the most embarrassing and brazen, unladylike. Shameful.

She gathered her hair, brushing it gently with her fingers. She changed so quickly and tied up the dress. Staring at the door, Marianne felt a leap in her chest. Could she even face him? Probably not. The light in the window, so dull like a lackluster shade of blue telling her it was early. Marianne gathered up her nerves and guilt, burying her shame for her actions to progress forward out the room into the kitchen. Expecting to see Javert; but he was nowhere to be seen. He was already gone, earlier than his usual leaving time. She felt sick, he had left early to avoid her...She really had messed up.

Javert sat in the narrow seat of the confession box. The curtain was drawn and the slide opened. Javert knew that it was the best thing, penance. To confess his wrongs and find a way past them and repent for it. A small voice from the other side mumbled towards him, telling him to confess his sins to god. He kneeled, staring down at his hands with a growth of disgust in his throat, rising. Knowing that those very hands had violated a woman, taken advantage of an honest woman out of wedlock. His disgust simply grew as the image played over in his head.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned; I took a woman into my home after she received a severe injury, she was assaulted by a man and left for dead in the streets. It was my christian duty, I knew her to be an honest and kind woman, charitable to the children. I couldn't allow her to simply die, so I took her in. She's been with me for a while now, I nursed her back to health, gave her everything in my power for her to heal. It worked, she's healthy now.." The priest listened intently as he spoke, even though he had only started the weight of his guilt felt lifted already.

"Over those days of course, we spoke. She calls us "Friends". As a Man of the law I am not accustomed to making "friends", I do not have time for such frivolous things. But, she meant well and who was I to hurt a woman in her weak state? So she was supposed to leave...But I couldn't let her go. She lived in slum, poverty. She would surely end up hurt again in that environment and I couldn't see that happen. I allow her to stay in my spare room, she pays for it with the money she earns working in a small Café. Last night, after returning from that exact place she was intoxicated. A boy brought her back. I tried to bring her back to the right state of mind of course, placing her in a bath usually would do the trick - I've had experience with such things before, but it didn't work as much as I had hoped, perhaps the heat of the water was too warm for the actual effect to take place. She was being inappropriate, singing a song which she had picked up, I doubt she knew what she was saying and yet. She kissed me in her state of delirium and I responded in the most vile way. I allowed myself to be weak, to be pathetic. I took advantage of an honest woman in her state of intoxication for my own selfish gain. I don't know how to repent, All my years my duty has been my only focus, to be true to God and Law. To enter paradise has been by driving force and now it's as if the devil himself is playing games with my head. Using her image against me, tricking me into thinking.."

"Yes?" The priest urged him on wards. But Javert simply cleared his throat. "My mind is drifting from my duty, wavered from the thing I've only ever been focused upon and now I can't help but wonder if it is a test, is this a test of my willpower? I am a man who has never lost control, never allowed himself to be blind of the truth and reason. Yet as It is I can't stop thinking of her in indecent ways, of things I want to say to her father yet I know them to be improper. "

"Improper? If your heart's intention was good then it is not improper, God made man to be in want of a woman to share his life with, Monsieur if you cared for her. Spent time with her and nursed her back to health perhaps it is a sign from God rather than a temptation from Lucifer?" The priest spoke kindly, but Javert once again couldn't think of it that way, couldn't agree.

"But is it not written that Matthew said; 'Everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart.' So is it not true that I have commited sin against her and God? I was weak and allowed myself to take advantage of her, Father."

The Priest sighed a little, Javert's jaw tensed. He was a man of god, his compassion was rather infuriating He needed some kind of punishment for his actions. Yet the man offered understanding further; "Ah, it does. But you bonded with the woman did you not? it is not like a passing woman - You have met her, known her in more ways than just lust. Are you sure this woman doesn't perhaps have deeper rooted feelings, alcohol has been known for giving courage and honesty with it. As Peter said; 'Above all, keep loving one another earnestly, since love covers a multitude of sins.' It is in God's plan, brother, you show guilt, meaning you value her more than a subject of lust, you also pulled yourself away and avoided temptation. It is common for men to fall for it, but you value her more than that do you not?" Javert remained silent.

"I thought so. Perhaps this is a sign that through this moment of weakness there is more to it, You say is an innocent, honest woman. If you continue to feel this way then perhaps there is something else you must do." Javert stared down at his hands with a sigh. This wasn't what he expected.

"Go brother and speak to the woman again; make things right and check your intentions towards her. Know it all in God's plan, this perhaps is a new beginning in your life. If you still feel the need for penance, you may do 10 hail Mary's but I see no true sin here - God's blessing for you, Brother." And with that he was gone.

Javert stood from the confession booth, placing his hat back upon his head and organizing his suit as he left the church. Left to ponder on the Priest's words, which continued to replay in his mind. He decided what he had to do.

Marianne spent her day doing small tasks for Maurice, once the first part of the day's work was over - Which was surprisingly done quickly, she was left to walk around the market in search of something. She saw little Gavroche and save him a few Sou's to get himself lunch. Scrunching his blonde hair up a little before he ran off on his way. It was all fine until two familiar women caught her eye and walked down the same path as her; Jenina and Jacqueline. "My, My look at this little Lady!" Jenina, perhaps the most active of the pair cackle and toyed with her own more ripped dress, twirling with a cackle. "We haven't seen you in a long while!" Jenina walked beside her whilst Jacqueline was on the other side, toying with her matted her, pursing her overly rouged lips and scratching her pasty cheek with the other hand. "Heard you shacked up with a well-off man, doing favors for your little dresses." They exchanged knowing glances and laughter.

"Thinkin' she better than us when she just the same. Well, I said's so didn't I?" Jenina toyed with Marianne's hair, causing a tremble down her spine. "I do no such thing Jenina." They continued down their path, Jacqueline tutting at Jenina when she thought it went too far. By the end of the path, their intentions came through. "We need money Marianne, without your stake of the rent we can't exactly stay there." They remained like leeches at her side. She dug some of her recently earned francs and passed them to Jacqueline. "I can only give you this, and know I'm not coming back - You'll have to find another person." Marianne went to walk away after that, Jacqueline went to stop her but eventually let her past.

Their mumbling and grumbles made her think that perhaps it wasn't over with those two just yet.

She spent the rest of her time buying a few more things from the market when a small trinket caught her eye. it was on a basic chain, on the end a simple cross with a small locket. But still it was beautiful in its own way - The man who ran the stall seemed to notice her focus and held it up further. On closer inspection it had more detail, having its own simplistic beauty. "How much is this Monsieur?" She flashed a gentle smile and he said a modest price; 3 Sou's for it. She paid it without thinking, knowing it would be a well received gift.

After the final purchase she went back to Maurice, knowing by the time she got back he'd be over ran and she'd be needed again.

It was rather later when a loud scream alerted Javert of a problem. He rushed to see a man screaming over at him as a woman was kneeling on the floor, sobbing. He had seen many scenes like this before; Street whores attacking honest men, deals going wrong. It was all the same. As he approached the man was wiping his cheek with a cloth.

"Ah, Inspector thank-god you're here." He continued wiping his cheek liberally as if it were bleeding. Javert could tell even in the darkness that it wasn't the case. "This woman attacked me, spat at me and called me the most dreadful thing, her assault has left a terrible mark." He went on, Javert looked down at the heaped up woman with cold eyes, a scene replayed over again - He waited for a flurry of excuses. As expected she claimed it wasn't the case, that he had attacked her and she had a family to feed. Javert sighed to himself before he gave the usual speech; "You try my patience with your petty excuses." He took the woman's arm, she was naturally skinny he could tell as he grabbed her wrist, he pulled her from the ground as he spoke. "You will be brought to justice by the la-.." And then he saw it. A striking resemblance.

Brown hair, frail build with what he could only say light eyes as the darkness made it hard to distinguish, although it wasn't Marianne, the resemblance was enough to momentarily stop him. To see this woman, so close to Marianne's likeness. In fear, trembling at his touch and looking at him with wide, tear-rimmed eyes. So weak in her rags, frail. It reminded him too much of Marianne. Something inside him snapped. Once again, he felt like an Ass. "Sir you show no signs of physical trauma and this woman claims she did nothing wrong." He took his hand from her arm, she remained at his side. Tearing.

"What, you say I lie? How dare you. I should report this outrage to your superior, do you know who I am Inspector?" The man tugged on his overcoat, glaring at Javert with the same disdain he cast the prostitute "No, Monsieur but I cannot arrest the woman on charges that I have no evidence for. IF you are of any important social standings perhaps you'd think it best to stay away from Women of the night Monsieur, it would not be good for your reputation." He noted a small crucifix upon the mans attire, with the wedding band on his finger with a disgusted sigh. "I dare say your wife would be displeased with your betrayal of her and the lord. Go." Perhaps it was something in his tone, or his harsh truth. For the man turned from outraged to a sickly pale and scurried off with no more argument. Only fear in his eyes.

"Thank-you Monsieur, Inspector. Oh thank-you." She kissed his hand repeatedly, causing him to once again look down at her in disgust. It was only once the man left he realized he had betrayed his duty; his own morals. "Leave before I change my mind." He hissed through his clenched teeth, although he was perhaps terrifying in his stance and aggressive attitude, she smiled up at him regardless and scurried back to the darkness of the streets. He had become compromised in his own foolish attachments. Failed his duty again.

Marianne was sat in the kitchen when Javert returned, at first she was pleased he was back. Until she saw the look of complete anger upon his face as he stormed into the kitchen and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I suppose it isn't worth asking you if you had a good day?" Her attempt of being light-hearted was practically useless as his hands clamped down upon her upper arms, just under her shoulders and caused her to squeak a little. "What have you done to me?" He stared down at her, his face still an image of hate. She felt very small. Marianne began realizing why many feared him, he towered over her. Even in thin restraint. "What happened?" She placed her own hand upon his, Javert's gaze breaking from hers and becoming locked upon Marianne's hand. "What is your first name?" Marianne stuttered a little in her attempts of changing the subject, making things less awkward. Javert eventually broke away from whatever angry trance had taken him and mumbled with confusion. "What?"

"What's your first name?" Marianne smiled softly but he turned and sat down. Grumbling. "I'm known as Javert, That is adequate." His tone was practically warning for her not to continue on the path, but it was nothing to deter her. "You do not call me Belgarde, tell me, I am so very curious." Marianne sat opposite Javert, his eyes were cast low to the table. He was in such a bad mood, it almost radiated to Marianne, but she continued to try. Marianne leaned down, placing her chin upon her hand. "Javert.. Come on, tell me!" Her lips parted into a wide smile. His eyes drifted to her for a moment. His lip twitching gently and breaking his usual icy mask.

"You want to, I can tell!" Her lips parted even more, revealing a wide toothy grin. He looked directly at her; his voice still cold. "It is of no importance." He stood, leaving the kitchen and trying to avoid the subject further. But Marianne was still on trail. "It is, I want to call you by your actual name." Marianne followed after him until he turned around and stared coldly at her, maybe trying to intimidate her out of it. She simply smiled. "Well?" He glared at her for a moment long before sighing and speaking in a hurried pace. "My name is Eugéne." And with that he walked right past her into the kitchen and sat once again at the table without another word.

"Eugéne!" Marianne giggled and walked after him, her laughter simply growing. "Eugéne?!" Marianne was shocked, but it was in a good way. She had expected something different. "That _is_ my name." Marianne sat in front of him, the widest of smiles upon her face. "Why are you go miserable?" He looked up at her a moment. "I'm fine." He spoke sharply, once again going back to staring off into the nothingness. "No you're not, Eugéne." She smiled further, causing him so scowl as she began to use his name casually. It was rather difficult for him to become accustomed to. The last person to call him that was probably his mother.

"I allowed a woman to go free after a man claimed he attacked her. She probably did, yet I couldn't send her to jail. This has never happened to me before." His words were cold. "I dared to speak back to a man who perhaps did get attacked, Spoke back to a good man in defense of a prostitute!" His voice had risen slightly as he said the final word, disgust obvious in his voice. Javert buried his face in his hands, his shoulders hunched slightly as he released a long, slow, breath of air. Marianne stood from the seat, slowly walking over to his hunched over form.

"It may have been the right thing." Marianne carefully approached, unsure if his anger would spiral out. She placed her arms around his shoulders in a side-hug. Giving him a reassuring squeeze. He simply froze at the contact, she felt his muscles constrict and turn rigid. She ignored it and went on with what she intended. "If there was no definitive proof of her being in the wrong, is it not right to let her go free? You cannot send an innocent for jail, unless you judge the woman by her life choices. She may not have any other way to feed her family. In time's as this, in fact, in any times. People act in desperation and love for their family or their child. It isn't always their fault, Eugéne." Her hand soothingly rubbed his back, slowly inching away and sitting on the seat right beside him. Her hand remaining firmly on his back - Her eyes locked upon his face.

He was still angry. Marianne began to notice he was randomly tapping the table in his irritation. "It isn't always their fault? It is a life choice, there is honest work out there and they chose to do something against god, disregarding the morals it goes against." He leaned up, but only to shoot her one of his icy glares. She had became so accustomed to this she felt as if it was partly just how he was. "The fact goes, life choices aside she perhaps was innocent, that man might have singled her out, you did the right thing if there wasn't any solid proof."

Javert continued to tap the table, staring down at his hand as it did; "I failed my duty." His voice the same monotonous tone of self-loathing and annoyance. Marianne found herself getting rather annoyed at Javert's flat out refusal to acknowledge her point. She leaned away, dragging her hand from Javert's shoulder and sitting upright. "Listen to me, You did what was right, the woman had a family to feed - Perhaps had no choice but to do what she could to get by, think of the people you helped by making that choice, her children will have a mother, if she went to jail they would be without a mother, without money or food. That meant the children didn't suffer for their mothers choice." Marianne sighed a little. "I know my mother's choice wasn't the best, but she did it to look after me, I suppose you might not understand, but I needed her, choice or not."

Javert finally looked at her with a frown. "You left home, still a child because of her customers, You were hit as a child - She did nothing to protect you." Marianne knew what he said to be true, yet there was more to it than that. "But she only did what she did to look after me, You don't know what its like to starve, your mother out most days until she returned with whatever scraps she had, no father to protect you. You don't know how hard it is and yet for all of that I still understand that she had to do it to survive."

Marianne watched as Javert stood, pacing a little, toying with something in his hand as he did so. "You think I don't understand?" He turned towards her, his face straight and emotionless, yet his eyes danced with anger. "My mother was a gypsy woman, reduced to being a common street whore and my father a convict, serving in a galley somewhere. I don't even remember him. My upbringing was in the gutter and I know of the troubles, I lived among it until I decided which path to take. I understand but I know that a thief is a thief and a prostitute is a prostitute. Once a criminal, always a criminal. I learned that from my parents, they were irredeemable criminals, no remorse for their choices in life and I had to live with that burden and judgement from a young age. I chose to be better; I chose a different path. I follow society rather than go against it. So I understand, but I chose the way of the lord."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." Marianne felt a pang of guilt but also a sense of understanding. She placed her arm over Javert once again with a subtle smile. "I understand, as you know. And what you did today just saved another child, just like us." She placed a kiss upon his cheek, causing him to flinch a little at the contact. But she chose to ignore it. Marianne stood from the seat with a smile and went back to the pans she was previously attending to. Javert meanwhile remained rather frozen, his cheek still warm from the small contact. He didn't really know how to respond to her, she was so brazen with her actions. Yet he didn't begrudge her for it, if anything it made him feel better; made him more eased about his choice, about his error. Her words and her attitude. Made it all the more easy to cope with.

"I made some soup, I knew you'd be hungry after a day of being a fascinating inspector, bringing justice and serving the honest people of Paris." Marianne laughed a little, knowing her jest would probably annoy him. She served the soup with generous servings of bread and sat back on the seat opposite him. They ate in a rather awkward silence, which continued until Marianne took out the pendant; "It's only a small thing really, but I thought you'd like it." She placed it upon the wooden table, bringing focus upon it. Javert rose one eyebrow at the sight of the simple pendant and chain. "It's for you. It has a little locket on, you could put something you like in it." Marianne pushed it forward until it was in front of Javert, who simply looked at it for a long time. Silently.

"You don't like it?" Marianne felt rather nervous, he remained quiet. Staring at the pendant. She assumed the worst and felt a slight pang of disappointment. Until he started speaking again. "I'm not accustomed to receiving gifts." He took the pendant between his fingers, also looking to the locket and silently examining them both. "So, you do like it?" It was a short while before Javert lifted his head again with his usual blank expression apparent on his face "Yes." He was very "to the point", not bothering to go further than the basic answer.

"You certainly are the life of the conversation, Eugéne." Marianne couldn't help herself, using his name was so foreign on her lips. But it was nice, knowing his actual name - Their relationship had taken a more informal tone to it with the knowledge. He simply scowled at her again and looked at her with his usual blank expression; "Although you know my name, it isn't required for you to use it on every given occasion - I prefer Javert." He went to continue but Marianne simply cut in; "As I prefer Eugéne, it is your name and I shall call you by it. Eugéne." Marianne's lips began to break out into a wide grin. Slowly forming a contented smirk as he scowled openly at her. "Stop being so grumpy, Eugéne." She could see before her eyes as he simply turned into a mask of complete irritation and discontent. "Smile, Eugéne!"

With that, Javert stood with a open sigh and placed his hand over her lips. Silencing her. "I give you my name, but it doesn't give you permission to use it on every sentence addressed to me, Marianne." He glared at her for a moment until Marianne began laughing against his palm. She licked it with a cackle, making him remove it with a look of disgust. "You're incorrigible."

"I consider myself mildly mature." Marianne stood, not close to Javert's height but trying to look a little taller than her actual small body. "Besides I just love your name, Be flattered, _Eugéne._" She put emphasis on it and almost caused Javert to plush with her voice. "Don't speak like that." "Like _whaat?_" Marianne leaned on the chair a little, her hand holding the top of the back and leaning upon her arm with a grin. "Don't you like my voice?"

Javert stepped back a little, openly looking like she'd just smacked him in the face. "You know exactly what!" Marianne rather enjoyed his reactions. Like a bashful child as he stepped away. Of course, Marianne couldn't believe she was being so brazen. But of course; She was relishing in it. "I don't think I do, _Maybe you should tell me Eugéne?_" Her voice turned into the husky tone she had so often heard Jaqueline and Jenina use with male company. She brushed her hand against the table as she walked up to him, his hands were now tensed at his side as she looked down for a moment to see them. She put her other on his chest, causing him to flinch at the contact. Her hand pressing against his chest a little. _"What's the matter, Eugéne?"_ He looked down at her in complete shock and horror. "This is unladylike and I will not tolerate this behavior from you Marianne." He took her wrist in his hand and began pulling it away, but as he did she began to speak. His hand remaining upon her wrist for longer than he intended and proceeding to burn his hand. "What am I doing?" Marianne smiled, wanting him to say it. He felt angered by her foolishness. "Being a foolish woman playing with temptation." He glared down at her, wanting to hate her for it, blame her for his reactions. But the priests words came flooding back on love, of something more...Perhaps this was his sign from god she felt the same in some way, that their sins and temptations could be reversed and resolved.

"You don't know what you're doing, you don't know what temptation does to a man, Marianne." He took her wrist from his hand. Placing it to her side. Which was a pointless movement as she placed it on his chest again and caused the patch of skin to be set on fire. "Maybe it has a meaning." Marianne stepped a little closer, their body's so close Javert felt out of his depth. He wasn't used to this with a woman, he wanted to shove her back and leave the room. Not have to face her again and just put all of this madness out of his head. The Temptation out of his reach. But something incited him and drove him to complete madness, And the priest seemed to just push him into a corner on what to do. "A meaning.."

Although Marianne knew she couldn't do what she was doing, that it was against her own morals, his morals and it was a whole big mess, she had to give him a bit of a hint what started as jest turned into a confession of something more. But perhaps his reaction to this was the most shocking thing, something she didn't exactly plan for. "Very well." Javert stepped back, suddenly taking on a serious tone. "I can only see one correct way to take this and I see it as the most honorable." He looked like stone, just speaking with no real signs of the vulnerability or shock he had before. "We shall be joined before god and relieve ourselves of any sin's we may be tempted to commit." He stood straight, adjusting his sleeves as she gasped. "What?!" Her voice hiked up a note or two.

"I suppose I should do this with some form of tradition." He kneeled, but even in this movement seemed to remain rather rigid and still had the air of towering over her, even though she was now taller, his manner shocked her more than she could say, but what came more as a shock was as he produced a golden ring. He had prepared for it; "Marianne Belgarde, Do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Although she should've thought a more sensible reply, the only thing that came out of her lips was rather foolish, _"Does this mean I can safely call you 'Genie'?"_ and after that, she was rendered silent.

* * *

_YAY! Fluff fluff fluffy fluff fluffy..fluff. Okay I got that out my system._

_This is a good part of the story, unfortunately it had to be rushed a little but Javert is nothing if not straight to the point ;) His name "Eugéne" I found when I looked up some-kind of idea for it, Eugène François Vidocq was apparently the man Javert was loosely based upon - So I got the name from there! I hope you don't mind it (Just think, she can call him Genie I seem to imagine it pronounced like Jean-ie) Eu-Jean...AHH I giggled. "Jean-ie" and Valjean. I'm easily amused.  
_

_Anyway I'm deciding on how to make this continue, go all Les Miserables with the ending or more lovely fluff? Comment on what you'd prefer before I dedicate myself down one path ;)_

_Loved all the comments, they're very appreciated I love hearing your thoughts!_

_Jenny x_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Star within the Barricade**

Javert held the simple band upwards, Marianne could hardly believe her eyes at the sight of such a thing. Never in all her day's did she think she would get such an offer from him, or anyone in that matter. Yet there she stood, a man kneeled before her offering marriage. Not just any man either; Inspector Eugéne Javert.

"You are certain?" Marianne couldn't help but ask, if she did not how would she know if this wasn't a random act of impulse, some kind of madness formed within an hour or so, or the result of alcohol? But, he stared up at her with his usual cold eyes and sighed; "You believe I would do such a thing if I wasn't certain, I am not a man of foolish or half-hearted actions." He waited once again for her reply, growing ever anxious as time ticked by. "Yes." Marianne answered simply, which seemed to throw Javert off completely; "Yes as in 'yes' to the proposal or 'yes' to my question on my character?"

Marianne rolled her eye's at his question, it was a rare thing when Marianne saw Javert be quite dim. "Yes to the proposal."

So, the ring was then placed on her finger with a surprisingly decent fit. He stood from his knee's, making Marianne anxious as he towered over her once again. But, rather than being the comfortable embracing lovers who had just found happiness in a simple question; they were silent, deathly so.

They remained that way also until Marianne cleared her throat, giving Javert the signal to give her a hug, which was perhaps the most still and brief contact she ever had off him. With the small unsatisfying hug over; he left the room shortly after and left her rather confused and utterly bewildered as to what to do.

He had proposed. She had said yes. They were engaged to be married and yet now she was alone. Odd.

Although they had just been engaged, Javert was not one to waste time in spreading the news.

In fact, as they walked together in the market the following day, they were given many a congratulations from passers by and apparent acquaintances of Javert's. "That spread quickly." She looked up as she walked by his side, her arm in his as they casually walked through the market. He didn't bother looking down as he replied; "Yes, it is the manner of this town - to enjoy idle gossip." He was true, but it surprised her how he was so calm. "Ah. I suppose so." Their conversation was lacking since the engagement, in her eyes it was odd. Un-engaged they were dynamic, the presence of a golden ring now made them rather dull and quiet in each others presence.

They walked silently together, went home and sat quietly with perhaps a few words during dinner. Then he went off and she was completely alone until he returned, but even then he went straight to bed and left her to go to bed also; in separate rooms still. The morning's were of the same routine; eat, quiet, some talking but then he would be gone for most of the day. Rinse and repeat.

She felt rather lonesome, craving his company and being deprived, the seconds of contact they had felt like a sweet agony she wished to contain. But it was of no use as he would be gone shortly after. As a friend they were close and thriving, blossoming. As his Fiance she was neglected and lonesome - wilting under the lack of contact.

This distance continued for a matter of days until he appeared one with a large bag in his hand. "Come." He spoke bluntly and left her to naturally follow after him. He led her into her room and placed the bag upon the bed. "What is this?" She approached it with curiosity but he began to unzip it, meaning it was short lived. "I found you a wedding dress I thought suitable."

"What?" Marianne couldn't help but be confused. She hadn't expected the wedding to be so soon, in fact, she hadn't heard a single detail of a wedding. "Your wedding dress, I'm told it is the pride of the dressmakers which I bought it from, he was more than happy to oblige as I saved his daughter from some undesirable scum and sent them to the Bagne of Toulon for their crimes against the girls virtue." He removed a fine white silk from the bag, Marianne couldn't stop herself from gasping as she stepped forward. "He was more than happy to give me this, I described him to you to the best of my ability and it was altered to fit what I could describe." He didn't seem too fussed on looking at it, but Marianne was in a fix.

It was a beautiful gown, in the finest silk she had ever seen with ornate roses and pearls but it remained simple. Javert left the room and allowed her time to put the clothing. She took the time to fix her hair into a suitable up-do for the occasion, adding some clips which were in the bag.

In the bag also was various under clothing with a corset, she called Javert back in to assist her; he laced the corset rather tightly, but she suspected it was due to his heavy handedness. She didn't comment on the fact she could barely breath and put the dress on, Javert remained to help button up the back. She felt beautiful. As she turned, he looked down to examine her and his eyes changed slightly, only a brief swap but it made her flutter regardless.

"Do I look okay?" Marianne bit on her lip, feeling rather tense as he stood silently watching, examining and judging her. He looked smart as usual dressed in uniform, but she noted he had but on his medals. "You are..." He felt his throat tense up, unsure how to say it. Beautiful? Ravishing? Heaven Sent? Divine? All words which didn't hold a candle to how she looked; many would say she was plain but to him she was the finest beauty, dressed simply in a fine silk but her smile and glow radiated and rendered him completely dumb. "Adequate." The word came out as a replacement for the words that were not enough; this one was definitely not enough. But the hurt in her eyes was all too clear, disappointment on her face and a slight tremble upon her lip. He felt awful, like a knife twisting in his stomach; he wanted to change what he had said, to make it better and describe the truth of what he meant. But it was too late and she took his arm silently to be led off.

They remained silent even in the carriage he hired especially for the moment, she looked rather sad as they went to the church.

The church was filled with various people from those Javert had helped, those whom he had worked with and those he managed to find who knew Marianne or were acquainted with her; Including Maurice. It was only a small church and a modest setting, but it was what he could pull together to make it a bit more better than just the two of them in simpler settings. Wedding day's were dreamed of by girls and he wasn't going to crush whatever dream she may of had.

The surprise of her friend's attendance was enough to make Marianne smile again, she hugged Maurice tightly and almost cried in the knowledge that the man who was as close as a father to her as she had would take her down the aisle, as small as it may be. Javert had disappeared into the church and left her time to talk with the man before she went in. "I can't believe this is happening, it all like a dream." Marianne laughed a little, wiping her eyes over bashfully. Maurice took her arm in his with a sigh. "I knew you'd do well, you're a good girl. Everyone knows that. You deserved more than us simple folk." He patted her hand gently with a small, sad smile. His hand was rough from the day's of hard work before he owned the Café, "The boy's wish you best of course, they couldn't attend for...obvious reasons." He looked to the ground for a moment before he went on; "I want you to be happy. You've had a hard life, you deserve to be happy with the best of them." Maurice was a kind man, who had looked after her since she removed herself from her mother.

If the day couldn't be good enough, the sight of little Gavroche dressed smartly with his usually wild hair tamed back was enough to turn her already giant smile into a even bigger one; "Look at you Gavroche!" The boy scowled and held out flowers. "I'm only doin' it for you - An' he paid me." He looked down at his smart shoes with a huff. "Otherwise I'd be in me usual stuff." He rocked on his heels, looking a little embarrassed. "You look very handsome Gavorche,"

Gavroche wasn't too pleased to learn Maurice was taking her down the aisle, meaning that she now had Maurice on one arm as Gavroche held the other. THey finally entered the church and it was time for her go.

Javert was nervous, in fact beyond nervous. He was getting married. He had never wanted to get married, never doubted his solitude and never in his years longed for any female company. He was a content man doing his duty and now his world was upside down. The other officers came with loud cheers and patted him on the back, saying they owed him drinks in celebration. "Good'n she is, looks nice - Kind face I mean." Claude, one of the more mild men was smiling, being less vulgar than the others who went on to discussion of the wedding night. As things turned more rowdy Javert dismissed them and stood in place in waiting of Marianne.

As she appeared, he expected he'd be fine with it, but emotion hit as he saw her, on Maurice's arm with Gavroche's hand in her other, walking towards him. Prepared to be his wife. It was a strange swell of emotion, unexpected and raw. Knocking him completely dumbfounded and lost for words. Leaving him staring in shock that a woman such as her would marry such a man as he, so cold and unrefined as he was. It wasn't exactly a secret he wasn't talented when it came to conversation, or expressing himself. Even being around other people was uncomfortable. Yet she saw beyond it; she was prepared to marry him.

Once she reached him and was given away by Maurice, he couldn't take his eyes off her, aside from the moment that Gavroche gave him a rather obvious warning look to treat her right.

He looked into her eyes, fighting his urge to grin like an idiot and masking himself with his usual cold expression. He knew if he didn't he'd end up breaking any resolve he had and perhaps make a complete emotional wreckage out of himself. He wasn't used to such feelings and now he had them it was like he couldn't control them, it was either two extremes - over the top or cold. And he preferred cold.

The sacrament's and vows were exchanged; all that was left was the sealing "I do's" He looked at her, and as he was asked the question he had no uncertainty in his answer. "I Do." He spoke clearly and brisk, knowing it was the correct thing to do. He was never more sure of something in his life.

Marianne looked down at the floor shyly as she was asked, feeling nervous to look at him. He was so calm it scared her, made her feel weak for being such a mess. But she managed to choke out the words from under her wreckage of emotion; "I Do." And with those words their marriage was sealed, almost.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They looked at each other for a silent moment; the whole church was quiet with waiting. He leaned down to her considerably shorter height, intending to be brief with a peck for necessity and leaving it there; but as their lips touched it continued beyond formality and lingered. For a while.

It was only when the officers hooted that he withdrew with a obvious scowl. They walked from the church as man and wife, arm in arm. Marianne was over joyed, looking for Gavroche; he was nowhere to be seen.

They were among the crowd of guests, getting congratulations and wishes of happiness, rice being thrown with laughter and causing Javert to scowl further as some hit him on the head. Marianne just laughed as he looked like a sulking puppy.

It was as this happened the figure of Gavroche ran through the crowd, looking rather out of breath as he did. "Mari', Mari!" He took a gulp full of breath as he reached her, his eyes wide. "What's the matter?" She kneeled to his shorted height and he frowned; "General LeMarc is dead!"

The words hit her like ice water, knowing their meaning and fearing it even more. "Oh." She felt slightly faint, knowing it was nearing. Javert found her side, taking her by the elbow and leading her away to the carriage. "What is the matter?" He spoke in his usual calm drawl, Marianne felt ill. "General LeMarc is dead."

He looked at her briefly, understanding her shock. This would be a starting point in a potential uprising. Troubles were ahead. He didn't voice this matter as if he did it would confirm her worries. He acted as if it were simply a shame. "It is of no shock, his health was declining. God rest his soul." He spoke smoothly and led her into the carriage.

They sat in a eerie silence for a moment until Javert spoke; "Do not let the news worry you, the man is surely in god's kingdom now." Marianne smiled for his attempt of easing her worries. It was a small gesture that made her feel immensely better. "That is true." She whispered softly at his side. Javert didn't really know what to say. They were married.

The silence remained until Javert spoke of the first thing he thought of, which proved to not be the best conversation starter.

"So, it seem's from now we will be sharing a room.." And with that the silence they were in was now even more acknowledged and awkward.

They were now both thinking of the same thing; The wedding night.

Marianne felt sickness with nerves grow in her stomach. She had no idea what to expect, her mother's customers came to mind and it made her fear the night to come, would it be the same? Her mother was miserable. She hoped for tenderness and love, the life her mother led before the death of her father. The love they felt under their pains and troubles.

Javert meanwhile was processing the fact he would be lying with Marianne in only a few hours. Intimately. It was a daunting fact, yet he knew it was what his soul and body wanted, the temptations of their whole relationship would be resolved and their affections solidified, their souls and bodies joined. It was daunting and yet it was exciting. He knew she would be an innocent, he would have to guide her through it and be gentle. Give her the kindness and caring she deserved.

Those short hours flew by, they returned to their home, spending time to simply relax and speak before eating. The hours melted away and left them with only one thing to do; to retire.

They entered the bedroom they would now share together silently. Javert put away his uniform, standing casually as Marianne stood near the dresser, her hand supporting her trembling body. Making her feel more secure. He could see from even his distance how shaken she was.

He approached, placing his hand upon her shoulder. She didn't turn to face him, but stared outwards. "C-..Could you help me please?" Her voice a shy whisper. He did what was asked and removed the dress, folding it carefully and putting it aside. Returning to her to unlace the corset, she allowed it to fall to the floor once it was loose enough to do so.

She stood in simple under clothing, a thin scrap of material separating him from her skin. His hand upon her shoulder, almost touching her bare flesh. "Are you nervous?" He asked simply, feeling her shaking through his touch; "Yes." She whispered, barely being able to even speak as he stood behind her. He took his other hand, placing it upon her other shoulder and stood slightly closer. "Don't be nervous." He rather shyly pulled the material from her shoulders, feeling a familiar pressure rise in his throat. She was trembling so gently under his touch, he feared he had even hurt her. His hand traced the line up her back, to the nape of her neck until his hands remained on her shoulders once more, touching the pale flesh there. "I won't hurt you" He sighed, being so close to his skin that his breath touched it and caused her to tremble. He leaned forward just a bit more. "We are joined in marriage, in heart and soul and this is simply us showing that. Showing our affections in a physical level which cannot be expressed by words." His hands continued near her shoulders. His lips so close to her skin, enticing him to lean closer; which he did. As she trembled under his touch, he placed a gentle kiss upon her neck where it met her shoulder, causing her to gasp with the small contact. "I'd never hurt you; Do you trust me?" His lips remained close to her skin, breathing a warm flush of air near her neck. "Yes." She mumbled, inviting him to take her hand.

He took her small hand with a subtle smile, her trust perhaps meaning more than she would know. With it, knowing she trusted him fully and he knew he trusted her - He led her forward in small, shy steps. Placing her upon the bed. They sat upon it silently, he placed her hands upon his own shirt, allowing her to remove it as he had removed her undergarments a little. Leaving her neck and shoulders bare; She pushed away his shirt, leaving him bare from the chest and revealing himself to her. They were equally nervous, equally trembling. Their nervousness the same, confirmed in their eyes. She lay back, inviting him forward, allowing him above her.

He pushed her hair from her face gently, his lip twitching in a slight smile. An electrical buzz flickering between them both as they exchanged glances and touches. The moment growing ever closer, the moment that they'd be joined fully. She took his hand in her own as he looked at her for confirmation, and she smiled, inviting him fully. Giving him her complete trust. He leaned down, pressing his lips nervously against hers and so it began. Beginning with gentle, shy kisses until passions ran and they were joined, bared to each other and vulnerable. Trusting and accepting.

Their feelings confirmed and their desires unleashed until they were finally joined in mind, soul and body.

The days which followed were filled with a strange new thing, they were both contented in their relationship, knowing the other was fully open and honest, that they were both now on a level of understanding and caring that they had lacked before; they were united.

They spent each moment together with a smile, even Javert - He couldn't hide his smiles anymore. For every time he looked upon her, it was a new delight. Knowing she was his completely. Their affections were open and even in public places, everyone saw them doting on each-other, smiling and laughing, many couldn't believe the difference in Javert, the change. They didn't expect him to be that way, and the sight of it was certainly shocking.

All was well, or at least it was until the day of General Lemarc's funeral.

The people lined the streets, among them a casually dressed Javert and Marianne. Watching the coffin go past with the usual display for a man of his ranking. But it was a new sight, of the people in mourning. It was a rare thing to see a man in such a position to be so beloved by the people. They all mourned him as he were apart of their families. But it was shortlived as a sudden energy flowed through the crowds and unleashed what Marianne and Javert had feared; The Les Amis's revolution. The uprising. The guards were outnumbered, the people spurred on by their troubles and hardships. It looked as if there would be another revolution as the people moved quickly to their posts, ready to make barricades of their own. An electricity ran through the crowd once again, but there were two who didn't feel the same. Who were not thinking the same way; Javert and Marianne.

"I must go, it is my duty!" He shouted through the loud noises, knowing he would be needed to stop the school boy's in their idiocy, but Marianne was horrified. "You cannot, it is not right!" Marianne shouted also, but in frustration and hurt; "The people need this, the people have a voice!" But Javert knew better. "They have know chance, no chance at all. They're throwing their lives away. We have armies to spare and their force is tiny. It is a token of death for anyone who stands with them." Javert was warning her in his way, telling her not to go as he could see it ablaze in her eyes, the same force that drove Enjolras - Her love for Patria, her hope for a better life. "I will not go with you Eugéne, I will not side with this. I do not believe in this!" Marianne cried out, knowing he was going to follow his duty.

"There is more to life than the law, the law isn't always right Eugéne, there are lives at stake, people's lives all around france, there is more to life than simple duty - It is not so black and white like that!" The crowd ran around them and yet all they saw was each-other. "I have to do my duty, I have sworn before god to perform my duty - It is who I am and I will not change Marianne, A man like me can NEVER change." He sounded brutal, and the truth was, he was a brutal man. He knew this now, for he saw it in the tear filled eyes of Marianne, the eyes which stared so helplessly back at him - "You did change, you are my Husband!" She knew it was hopeless, for the man that stood before her wasn't her husband. It was the cold and ruthless Inspector Javert; "As you are my wife and your duty is to me, go home Marianne." He spoke as a command and yet she would not hear it.

"No, I will not because I have a beating heart; a heart which beats with the blood of a person who wants freedom, who wants liberation and hope, who knows the different between mindless duty and what is right! I know where I stand Eugéne and I know you're better than this, you know as I this is how it should be!" She placed her small hand on his, her hands so tiny as they clutched his. "What is more important to you Eugéne, what is fundamentally right or what is conventionally right, What is needed or what is expected? What you thought was right or what you know is good?" She remained holding his hand, looking at him with heart crushingly pained eyes, her cheeks stained with tears she didn't know had began to flow. For he remained in the shell of being cold, being Inspector Javert - Sworn to duty. But under it all, he was in hell.

"What will it be Eugéne - Your duty or me?" And with those words they were silent among the chaos. Marianne's eyes locked with his, both equally pleading the other to stop their madness. Both disagreeing and praying the other would see sense. Both knowing that it seemed completely and utterly hopeless. Both fearing the same thing;

_The beginning of the end._

* * *

_:( Aw the beginning of the end - I really love this story too, but alas it all must come to an end, and I have been writing rather long chapters, so it just seems shorter, if I wrote 2000 word chapters each it'd be double, but I write lots._

_So there's two potential endings to this, now I want those who read to comment what they'd prefer out of the three choices below;_

_Big ol' ball of fluff/Romantic ending The typical Victor Hugo/Les Miserables styled ending I write both and link them in the next chapter for you to pick._

_I Have idea's for them both but I'm not sure what you all want, I've heard fluffy so far but no one's really replying in comparison to people who have viewed and such, so I'll leave it open for a little while and begin to write down the 100's of idea's for stories I'm having involving Phantom of the Opera/Les Mis (again) _

_But don't worry. 80% of it is focused on Marianne and Javert._

_Hoped you liked my mushy chapter, lovely mushy romance, it's a wedding I can't make THAT Miserable!_

_Until the next update,_

_Jenny xx_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Star Within the Barricade**

The crowd continued to move around them; the seconds of silence daunting and feeling longer than it was. Either side determined in their own way, and yet it came to a surprise as Javert put on his uniform hat and stared at her coldly, saying nothing and turning in the other direction to do his duty.

"Eugéne!" She shouted out after him, but he was gone within the crowd - Leaving her to her choice.

So she went, it wasn't long before she found Gavroche. He took her hand and they went to the barricade, helping the efforts of the Les Amis in every way they could; helping build the barricade and generally keeping up moral. It was difficult and led to her getting various splinters in her fingers, but it was eventually done. Leaving her to the silence, until Gavroche sat next to her with a frown. "Why aren't you with the inspector - Surely he's planning on going against all'a this." He sat beside her, his eyes shining up at her and causing her to feel a pang. Upset once again. "This is what I believe in; Husband or not I refuse to not be here." She smiled down at the young boy, patting his head an deliberately scuffing his hair to cause a reaction. At least they were able to exchange some form of happiness among the chaos and planning.

The men around her riled with excitement and ultimately fear, unsure of the outcome or the result of all their work and passionate goals. Here they were, at the final moment of their arrangements, ready to face what they had only threatened to do. Marianne could tell that some of them had only intended words and not actions. But in the group there was the real men, the one's who were so dedicated to their work that they shined in this place of potential chaos. Enjolras was the main one, ready to fight for France as he had said, he was waiting for the time to come when the fighting would begin. She felt it to, every second passing with a pang of nervousness. The other women had fled, closed their doors and shutters and hid in their bars and houses. Marianne was the only one that remained in the Barricade with the men. The rest had gone, long gone.

The time passed so slowly, they weren't sure if it had been hours or minutes. Each second ticking with its own presence. Daunting.

During this, there was news of a man from the enemy lines, everyone ran forward to listen, Marianne was too far to see what was happening, but the voice she heard was familiar to the point where she strangled her own shocked gasp. It couldn't be, she was hopeful as it began to process. She ran forward from the crowds of men with guns, waiting to see her husband, had he decided to go with her? Did he see sense to the cause?

But it was too soon for her choices, as she pushed through the crowd; Gavroche yelled; "LIAR!" And he was ceased, just as she was able to catch a glimpse of him. "Eugéne!" She spoke in but a whisper among the rustling and anger of the crowd. The guns all pointed towards him as his lies were brought into the light. Marianne was left with yet another spike in her heart at the idea. She hoped, perhaps it was just as his position made it so. She was about to step forward and plead his honesty when Enjolras stepped forward; "Throw him in the Tavern over there, the people will decide your fate Inspector Javert." Once again she pushed against the men in front, but they were too strong and their standing remained unhindered by her pressure. But perhaps it was for the best, as she heard him speak with the familiar cold tone of Inspector Javert. Not her husband.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later, Every school boy to his sport - Death to each and every traitor, I renounce your people's court." And with those words her heart seemed to freeze. _Death to each and every traitor.._

He wished her dead. Her own husband supporting her death, the thought made her feel ill. He was getting dragged when their eyes finally met. She didn't realize it until then she was crying; He stared at her for a second which felt like hours as they finally made eye contact. He began to fight against the grasp of the men, perhaps fighting to get towards her as they took him back. But she turned away as he went to call her name and began to walk when the noise from the drama ceased. There was then silence. But not for long.

They all then heard the threatening sound of the army approaching. Ready to attack.

But of course, it wasn't long before it happened. Before it all began to spark dangerously; like an ember near a bucket of gun powder. The men approached with bayonets, coming near the barricade in force, threatening to end it within minutes with their force. Marianne grabbed Gavroche as things became panicked, clutching to the boy with a strong developed protectiveness. Ready to defend him to perhaps even her last breath. Clutching desperately to his tiny figure and waiting. The men ran forward, "Hold fire!" Enjolras waited as they approached. Silence, deathly silence as they did approach. "WHO'S THERE!" They shouted dangerously, awaiting a reply. But then, Enjolras answered; "French Revolution!" Which seemed to bring fires and gun shots. Marianne ran with Gavroche, who tired to fight her efforts to protect him. But she did so regardless. But during the chaos Marius ran forward, a barrel of gun powder in his grasp. Threatening the guards and vowing the blast the entire barricade to shreds. Ready to kill them all; Marianne and Gavroche included.

The men retreated, unprepared to go through with attack. As Marius was scolded and celebrated; a girl fell down with a shard thud against the barricade, sat in her own blood. Even Marianne could see it from her distance. She was dying, Young Eponine, sitting and clutching her chest with a gasp. Marius approached in horror and held her as she slipped away; Silence taking over the barricade. They were speaking softly, Eponine speaking about him keeping her safe and close, her love for him so obvious but perhaps not to him. Everyone around him knew and equally were touched until she passed. Her body taken away, Marius approached Marianne and Gavroche.

"Will you do me a favor?" and so Gavroche agreed, she reluctantly let him out of her arms to do the task. She felt almost lost without him there. She realized he had became her calming focus. The time passed where he was gone and it made her anxious, thinking of the potential damage that could be done, if he were caught...

"You should go with the other women Marianne, it is not safe for you here." Marius offered her a smile, knowing how she felt, almost. "I will stay, besides wasn't it said many a time I am one of the men here? I'm sure even Enjolras called me an honorary member." She smiled, as false as it was the men seemed to warm to it regardless; they needed a smile. "That being true Mademoiselle I fear it isn't advised for you to be here. Your safety-.." But she cut Enjolras off with a hand to his mouth, smiling. "Is second to our cause, you need me here, I can help the injured if it comes to it and I also know my way around a gun if it is required. I have chose my side and made my path." She spoke sadly, they all knew what she meant.

She had chosen this, the cause. Went against her husbands wishes, practically a sin and yet she did it for their cause. Even though her husband was beaten and held captive she remained vigilant. They recognized her pain and saw her anguish in her expression, but they respected her choice and her way of smiling. Although it was pretend, and although they all knew. It was welcome. "Very well."

Marianne walked to the side with Enjolras, allowing her real feeling to become known; he knew it to be present and yet seeing it so open on her face was almost painful. "I know you may be on edge with me, as I am married to a spy and you think I would be in his interest, but know he chose this over me. As I chose this over him, our marriage and opinions seem flawed, but I love him Enjolras and I need to speak with him...I trust you know I wouldn't do anything foolish, just allow me to speak with him." She smiled, trying to allow herself the power not to crumble at the time.

He knew the potential risk of him being let go by her, she was his wife...But that same thing was the reason he allowed it. Who knew if they would be alive by tomorrow; they all deserved time with their loved ones, regardless of who they were.

Marianne went inside the abandoned building silently. It being rather odd to see the Café like this, empty. In a mess. Maurice was gone, once the revolution kicked off he left the Café to avoid being dragged into it, although a supporter he was an old man. He left them his Café and spirit.

Seeing a man so beaten and dragged down was horrible for anyone, yet seeing a man who used to be so powerful, even in this state he still was - It was strange. "Oh my." She felt her eyes tearing as she walked forward to his side, he was hunched over. Not even looking at her. "Why did you do this, you knew they would recognize you, you foolish man." She placed her hand upon his face, he leaned in to the touch a little, wincing at the pain of contact and yet he remained. "It is my duty."

"You could have got yourself killed, I don't know what they will do with you; They might still kill you and I-.." But he began to speak over her. "You put yourself in a death sentence, The army is massive and the force brutal, most of the other barricades, if there are any will be torn down before they are able to gather enough arms to last even an hour against the armies. You will die, that is certain - As will I. If I'm going to die for my duty when I chose a way to do it so I could perhaps see you again." He laughed bitterly as he spoke. "So weak you have become Eugéne." Mumbling to himself pitifully, like he despised his choice. "I could have led my men to the battle, joined them in it and yet I couldn't, to be a direct part of the battle, to kill the men you call family with my own hands. Perhaps even you if it came to it?" He looked up at her with tired eyes, looking so weak as he watched her in his battered state. "No. I didn't have the heart, my stone heart failed me and made me weak, caused me to do this as means of supposedly putting them off guard, but there was more than that, to see you, to spare myself the added torment of perhaps killing those around you. I was weak."

She ran her other hand through his hair with a gentle smile. "You were not weak, you faced a barricade of men by yourself; knowing you'd be discovered and knowing you may be killed for it at that second. Not weak at all, You did your duty but you did it in a far more brave way than those with Bayonets and guns. You faced them directly without an army behind you in your own way...But now look at us." Her words were true, she only spoke them to ease his torment. But now she knew he wanted to see her, knowing the alternative would be he'd have to kill her perhaps with his own hands, it hurt her on more than one emotional level.

She pressed her lips against his forehead, remaining close to him for a moment as tears freely fell. "I don't want us to die Eugéne." She admitted rather sadly, Marianne edged closer until they were practically in each others arms. He looked up at her, although still strong his eyes showed his inner turmoil. "Leave." He spoke almost urgently. "Leave the barricade before it happens, they were scared off you have enough time to leave. Don't stay, promise me you'll go before it happens. You don't deserve to be here, you deserve better than this, you're throwing your life away if you stay here and I cannot let you do that Marianne. Please." He suddenly began to beg.

Marianne never thought she'd see it, he was reduced to nothing but his raw self, his emotions bare to her. His desperation obvious. "I can't allow you to die."

"I will not leave" She spoke firmly, kissing his forehead repeatedly and running her hand soothingly through his hair. "My love, If I leave I will be haunted for the rest of my life knowing I left my family. My friends..You." She took her hands on his chin and made him look up at her, he acted like a sulky child when she spoke. It was odd, insanely odd, to see him reduced to this. Yet comforting as she knew under the uniform he was simply a man. And that's who she married.

"This is my life and I will stand with it. As you did what you must, I will do mine, I must remain to help how I can and protect my little Gavroche and even you if I can. I will do all I can to protect you my love for if I leave now I know I can't. I must stay here, help as I can. This is MY Duty." She smiled."I promise that out of this chaos there will be something good, there has to be. God is kind."

She once again rested her head on his shoulder, still crying openly beside him. With every tear he seemed to tense. "How you have changed me..." He laughed again as he kissed her head. "Marianne." He spoke simply in a saddened whisper, leaving a little silence between them. Only the noise outside, the loud shouting of an enemy marksman being in view was around them. Followed by gunshots. But they did not care.

"I Love you, Eugéne." She placed her hand over his tied ones. She became aware of the men approaching, ready to remove her from him, Enjolras was in view from the window to take her away. She placed her lips upon his, pressing them urgently to seal their goodbye. They were silent as their foreheads touched, eyes closed and waiting for the inevitable when she heard it, three words which made her happy and yet filled with anguish.

"As I love you, my Marianne." He smiled, so small it was only for her as they approached, taking Marianne by the arm and forcibly dragging her away as she held some resistance. Javert was pained to watch her getting dragged around like a rag doll, unable to defend her. Yet he was tied, bound. But perhaps what was worse was after she was gone, for a moment he was alone. But after that he met the eyes of an old face; Jean Valjean.

Gavroche sat beside Marianne as she dried her tears. "I'm sorry I ratted him out, I guess this is my fault really." He looked up at her with wide eyes, so sweet and sad the boy was beside her. "Hardly, he knew what would happen. It was his own fault." She dragged the boy into a hug as she watched a man go into the Café with a gun. "What's happening." her voice a cold whisper as it happened. Gavroche spoke rather awkwardly, knowing she'd take it terribly. "I thinks' he's gonna' shoot the inspector, he asked for it personally." He watched as Marianne went rigid and processed the information. Trying to gain composure. Time flew by, leaving Marianne feeling numb, knowing her love would be dead so soon.

But perhaps the harshest stroke of reality was the gunshot that rang out. Cutting through the silence and telling her what she didn't want to hear. It was followed by the man returning from the the building. Marianne placed her hand over her lips, silencing her sobs and walking away from the sight. She couldn't look at him, or anyone for that matter. They all turned to watch her walk off; knowing her pain and yet respecting her for having stayed. She found a small secluded area to spend the night in her anguish. Gavroche remained at her side after a moment, cuddling next to her and helping her grieve. Them men around them sang and prayed, speaking of memories which Gavroche gently joined in with, but he remained with her even through it all. Remaining with her through the night.

Javert knew he couldn't return, they all thought him dead. But he thought of a plan to get Marianne away from it all, to bring her back to his side. He would sneak in before the battle, the men planned on talking the boys out of it before the attack, during this he could take Marianne without being noticed, even if he was the potential of battle would be too important for them to stop him. He would retrieve Marianne from the barricade and escape before they would get caught in battle.. He remained close to the Barricade, watching through hidden sidelines as the men did their final prayers and spoke to each other reassuringly. It was a strange pang he felt to know they would all most certainly die. His mind was still racing from his encounter with Jean Valjean.

Knowing he had spared him. Javert was in his debt and yet in duty to arrest him. His only solution was to leave with Marianne; to remove himself from the situation to not fail his duty and yet not go against the man which spared him. As he waited through the night, hidden silently - He noticed Marianne with the irritating boy who cleverly bought his facade. She was up for most of the night until she cried herself into a silent slumber. The sight of her anguish over his assumed death caused him pain he never experienced. He prayed to god for her safety, even for a short while just until he could take her torment was so raw, each tear a stab in his soul. Yet he watched, waiting for the moment he could take her away from the pain and danger, the moment he could bring her home.

The morning started for Marianne filled with excitement and fear. Her heart was racing through the entire thing until the Armies approached again. She was lifeless, like a reanimated corpse as she waited for the inevitable. Knowing she had her duty to help the men, to help the wounded and protect her little Gavroche, but her tranquil state was short lived as talk of wet gunpowder spread, there was less ammunition than they thought and their chances were slimmer. Death even more likely, the odds stacked against them.

It all didn't bother her, until the little figure of Gavroche disappeared into the barricade before her eyes. "No..no, no, no!" She ran after him, going in the same as he and narrowly going through. She couldn't let him get hurt.

But what she didn't know was that the horrified eyes of Javert watched what she was doing. Watched as she threw herself straight into the firing line of the armies for the boy, right in the line of danger and he was powerless to stop it. The boy was cleverly getting the gun powder; knowing they'd need it and yet Javert saw what he did not. The figure of a a gun going into aim. On closer inspection he realized it was Elliot, the damn irritating boy who tried to tease him on his involvement with Marianne. Marianne noticed this also, he saw her look directly at the gun as it was pointed at the pair. He wanted to shout, to stop it, to tell her to run and yet his eventual shouts were drowned out by the panic of the men who just noticed what was happening. Shouting at the boy to get back, begging Marianne to get away from there. But it was too late.

A gun was fired as Marianne pulled the boy away and she was hit, Javert couldn't see where, but she fell to the floor with a blood curdling scream of pain - Elliot had shot her. Then, it was silent. Until the boy's dived to get the boy and Marianne away, pulling them from the firing lines and shouting at the armies. "YOU SHOT A WOMAN, YOU SHOT HER YOU BASTARDS!" Marius was screaming in rage, as where the others. But Javert felt powerless as he watched Marianne; Limp and lifeless being dragged into an abandoned building like an old sack. No dignity or respect. His love, treated like dirt before his eyes.

He knew now what he needed to do. It was all clear before him. It was his right to die...

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_Don't hate me, it isn't the end. I have cards up my sleeves so don't shoot me just yet :)_

_Thanks for reading._

_Jenny ;)x_

_P.s Excuse the mistakes, I uploaded without a read through. Oops._


	9. Chapter 9

**A Star within the Barricade **

When Marianne awoke, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. In fact, more than a sharp pain - It was as if someone was stabbing a red hot knife into her shoulder and twisting repeatedly. "What are you doing?!" She lashed out with her able arm, only to look at the ceiling and hit the air. No one was with her, only a blood thickening silence..

It remained that way for the minutes that she was lying down, it was only when the tension of the silence became too much that she managed to pull herself from the thin padding of what she believed to be blankets and managed to get up onto her feet. She was in the Tavern, that's what she suspected at least. The place was so wrecked she could hardly distinguish where she was, each detail she would have usually recognised it from, torn away and battered and all that was left was a shell. The silence became even more daunting as she began to carefully approach the door. Each step echoing as it hit the floor.

Once she reached the door, she was horrified at what she saw. Bodies, everywhere.

ground was pooled with blood and dirt, the barricade in pieces and decorated horrifically with the bodies of soldiers and the Les Amis. She pushed the door open, shyly making steps towards the outside of the building to only see the horror worse, up close and unforgiving as it lay like a nightmare before her. Blood was everywhere, bodies left with no respect to simply rot with the elements. She could only stand and stare at the sight, watching the people she had once called her family lie, lifeless and gone. Nothing remaining but their bodies which had been stripped of respect and dignity. Battered and bloodied from battle which they had no chance of winning. She felt tears form in her eyes as she watched the scene, imagining their deaths and then crying with the fact that she couldn't of helped them. It was as she stood, her hand now firmly upon her lips as she fought a cry - That a wet drop hit her forehead..Dripping down her face and repeating. Dripping over at least three times until she touched her face and saw the red stain her fingers.

Marianne stepped away, turning to see what was dripping as she walked from the doorway. Only to see the body of Enjolras; riddled with bullets and dangling with a grasp on a flag. Determination still evident in his lifeless eyes as he dangled in his death. His hand gripping still to the flag he clutched in those last seconds. She felt herself turn sick with the reality she had his blood on her hands. The idea so horrible she wanted to rip her skin off and cleanse herself of the urge to scratch it away. More than this, though, she felt guilt. An impending sense that she could've helped them. But Marianne had missed those last moments; she had no chance.

Questions filled her mind, as to how they felt and what they went through. But one was stuck in her mind more than the rest. What had become of Eugéne's body?

So Marianne turned, looking at the building which his life had ended. She took brave steps, knowing if she didn't do it now she may not know what had become of her beloved husband. Marianne took a breath as she approached the doors and began to cringe as she pushed them open. Waiting to see what she did not wish to, waiting to feel her heart once again ripped off by an image...that wasn't there.

Nothing.

The building was empty and abandoned, even the floors were clean with no traces of blood or of a shooting. Nothing.

Marianne didn't understand, she couldn't understand. Surely his body should be there? Although there had been battle, she assumed that they would have been so distracted by it that the body would remain. But it didn't, leaving her once again filled with confusion and worry. What had become of him?

All questions which began to make her want to break down again, until a hand on her skirt alerted her of a second presence. Once which frightened her so severely she nearly hit the boy who touched her. She looked down to see the pale skin and terrified red eyes of Gavroche. He looked so tiny and weak near her, his eyes showing signs of obviously crying. His face bruised from the brutality of battle by the hands of the Guards. "What did they do to you!" She wrapped her able arm around the boy and threatened to almost squeeze him to death in her embrace. He clutched to her with equal determination. "I tried to fight, I stayed with you when you got shot because the men said it best if you had someone with you." He sniffled as Marianne ran her hand through his hair. "It's okay I'm here.." She offered a kind voice, willing him to continue. "Well everything began to get loud, the men got into the Barricade and quickly began to shoot everyone down. They came into the Café after Enjolras and some of the others, well..some went up, shot through the ceilings. Went mostly after Enjolras...Then Gr-..Graintaire woke and joined him. I heard lots of fire after that. Everyone was dead Mari', but I stayed next to you and hoped they'd think you were dead also...But they knew." He wiped his eyes over with one arm as he remained tangled in hers.

"They knew you were living, one of them; a weird looking one who seemed younger than the rest saw you and came over, I knew he'd try something so I stood up and warned him I did, but it didn't do much, he-..he tried to do something to you but I stopped him. I got him back and the man began hitting me but I kept him away." He began to cry in her arms and Marianne too felt her cheeks become wet with tears. "Oh, you shouldn't have, they could have killed you..harmed you." She dragged her trembling hand through the boys blood stained hair. "I'm here, no one will ever hit you again, Okay?" And so with that promise came even more tears as she held the boy. "It's okay...I had to otherwise he would've hurt you more. It was the one who shot at us..He wanted to hurt you more after that and I didn't let him. It was lucky because the men came down from the stairs and saw what he was trying to do, and the older men took him away when they saw you." he wiped his face over a few times as Marianne began to stand.

Elliot.

"It's okay now, it's all over we-..we need to get away from here." She offered a weak smile to Gavroche and took his hand in her own. "We'll be okay. We-..We'll find a way." She smiled with all the hope she could muster as they began to walk away from the tatters of the place they once called their home. Each drop of blood representing the horror and brutality of the king they were forced to live under; their life washed away so quickly with gunpowder.

They walked away from the scene as quickly as possible. Marianne felt a sharp pain in her shoulder but continued regardless. Taking the boy to a small place she knew was safe. It was strange to be in the place she had called her home recently, knowing in these walls she would never see her husband again. But, she had nowhere else to go, and the boy needed rest. She took to cleaning him up, spending time on getting the dirt and blood off of him; changing him into a fresh pair of clothes to sleep in and then tucking him into the bed she had previously shared with Eugéne. "Now, I want you to sleep because you need rest. I need to go find something." She smiled, running her hand through the boy's now combed hair. "You won't be far, will you?" He looked almost frightened. So, she light another lamp with a smile. "Don't be afraid, I'll be back as soon as I can. There's food in the larder if you get hungry. Help yourself to anything. She wasn't too sure if he would be okay on his own after such a traumatic event. She wasn't sure she would be either; but it had to be done.

Marianne made sure the fire was lit enough to keep him warm whilst she was gone, then she grabbed a shawl to keep her warm and cover her bandages on her shoulder. She cleaned herself up a little, knowing if she walked the streets looking exactly like she had been in the battles, well, it would be dangerous. Having to wipe the blood of Enjolras off her face was horrible. Like a reminder his blood was on her hands, that in her own way she was responsible. Like god was telling her something.

God...She felt her faith waver. If there was a God, why would be allow innocent men to die? Young men who were mostly younger than herself?

Allow a boy, so innocent and sweet to be beaten by a cruel, twisted officer? To let the people starve mercilessly and let people have power?

But it was all too much to consider as she walked the streets, it was dark now and the place eerily silent. Paris in mourning for its lost revolutionists. A bitter-sweet thing that they would be, for although the mourned. They did not support them, each man who had falsely said they would now lay in their beds. With something that the men who bravely did fight no longer had; their lives.

Looking at every lit up window, to see every street was a weird thing. To walk and be on her own. It was lonesome and the reality of what she had faced cruel. She found herself imagining Eugene was with her as she walked, offering her a supporting hand and a smile. A smile that was only for her. The way he did...That gentle half grin that only she saw and was flickering. Beyond his cold eyes that heart which she, and her alone was allowed access to. His beautiful soul.

As she walked the streets she found herself bitterly laughing. "Look at yourself Marianne..Pretending he's beside you when you're all on your own." She looked down at the cobbles as she walked, smiling and yet not for happiness, more for the fact she feared she was going mad. She debated the likelihood, which was every growing with each lonesome step on the cobbles of Paris. Each step seeming to shatter her resolve; Her whole world was different. How odd how a night can shatter everything you once knew. Everything you once loved.

Maybe it was enough to to drive her mad, which seemed very likely as she reached a bridge, she recognised it to be the Pont Au Change. She walked along it, staring at the cobbles and remembering meeting Eugéne on it, laughing to herself as tears rimmed her eyes. Those very bricks being the place that altered her life, and also at this moment crushing her heart. So, it was a giant surprise to her that as she looked up; already thinking herself mad, that she saw the figure of a very familiar man upon the bridge. Staring out at the River Seine. Like he did the day they met. So real was his figure before her.

Each step closer confirmed the impossible; that he was standing quite literally before her eyes, not dead but alive, And dangerously close to the edge of the bridge. Each second that passed as she began stepping closer made her feel nervous. He was walking along the edge dangerously, causing her palms to begin sweating and her pace as she walked quicken until she broke out into a run to get to his side. "EUGÉNE!" She cried out as she neared, only a few steps away to his side and catching his attention. His eyes finally met hers once she was close enough to see him fully. His face, slightly bruised with signs of dried blood. His eyes red and sunken. A look of a man defeated.

As he neared the edge he convinced himself it was right. He didn't fear death, but he feared Purgatory, the idea of being stuck for an eternity and denied the paradise he had longed for. suicide was a sin and yet it was the only redeeming, logical thing he could do. It was not a test from God, more a confirmed solution. So, Javert should have jumped. He already had decided it was what he could do. What he had to do, yet he lingered for minutes. Talking the situation over in his head, the world he had known was lost in shadow. His love was gone, this man destroyed his years of dutiful work. What was there to do now but to end it? Yet, as he neared the last step a voice called to him. Not just any, but hers.

Marianne.

To hear his beloved's voice for a last time in his mind was like a cruel bittersweet thing, to hear it blissful and yet like a sword to his heart. Like flames twisting his soul and devouring him. A horrible reminder of his love's death and demise. Knowing he would never really hear it again. But what was the worst matter in this was that his eyes fooled him. Seeing her figure, uninjured and ever beautiful in his eyes - as she once was before being shot; running towards him with wide eyes and an outstreached hand, calling his name.

"Heaven." He smiled towards his love, seeing her figure lightened by the flames of a near street light, seeing her running towards him and calling his name, her hand ready to take him to paradise. He saw it now. His angel, leading him to salvation. Perhaps god was kind? offering him the last sight of the one thing he had loved. Calling for him, offering her hand, allowing him to go. Taking him with her..

"EUGÉNE!" She called again, urgently. Urging him on to paradise. He smiled again, feeling his heart swell and knowing it was to be. Knowing that it was his last seconds and seeing her fill them. He felt whole and completed as he turned back to the River Seine. She was now at his side, waiting. "What are you doing!" She was breathless, looking up at him with horror, but he could only smile. "You one said it was odd to stand on edges. That was how we met. So considerate was my Marianne..Even to an ignorant ass." He laughed at the image, knowing he treated her like dirt. "When I saw you I thought you were some conniving little hoodrat, I thought you were planning some distraction with bad intentions. But ah', was I wrong. No, I should never have thought so low of my Marianne. So kind she was." He looked forward at the River as her voice begged him to come down, to stop being foolish. But it was on deaf ears. "Even now after it all she still wishes me to have paradise, pulling me away from Purgatory from beyond the grave.." He laughed bitterly, looking down at her worried expression for a moment. "I've got to escape from this world, my love."

So endearing as he spoke and yet it was like a knife in her chest. "Eugéne you know not what you say, we can be together!" She laughed, smiling. Hoping he would understand whatever he thought was a lie. That, like her he believed it to be an illusion but seeing it was reality. As he looked down at her, smiling so hopefully with those words he finally felt at peace. "Together." He sighed, looking at her once more with his subtle smile which was only for her, as it had always been. "We will be, finally together, My love." And with those words he did the unthinkable, right in front of her eyes he turned, smiled once again and gave her hope. She offered her hand, reaching up to take his and yet he just looked at it with yet another bitter laugh - Then fell back into the dark water of the Seine as Marianne could only stand there and watch. Helpless as he plunged towards the watery depths of the River Seine...


	10. Chapter 10

**A Star within the Barricade**

"EUGÉNE, NO!" She screamed to no avail, the words not bringing him back. So bringing to action the only thing she could do, the only thing she knew would potentially save him now. She threw herself in with him, diving into the ice cold watery depths of the River Seine, Wounded shoulder be damned.

As she fell, time began to slow, like the minute as she fell was more like an hour. Her mind racing as she fell into the water that consumed her husband, the length between her and the water shortening with every passing thought. Fear was running through her blood like a cold dose of reality, knowing that now they may even die together. But she never had a choice. It had to be.

She fell into the water, struggling to surface for a few seconds until she finally gasped at the surface for breath. She searched the water, her cries getting more urgent as moments passed without finding him; "EUGÉNE, PLEASE!" She shouted, screamed and thrashed out to find him, struggling until eventually she did, she found his limp body and struggled once she got a grip to keep him above the water, in turn making herself go undr and making her shoulder sting with a vicious throbbing pain as she held onto him. He was unconcious, meaning his entire body was dead weight to her as she tried to swim the steps. Each movement making her simply get thrown back in two equal measurements to the distance she fought in vain against the River's movement. The ice cold temperature drawing her strength away quickly as her body, already weak and fatigued, fought to keep warm against the icy waters. Each movement, even with the andrenaline in her system, seemed to do nothing.

But a man appeared near the steps she was desperately trying to reach, she was close and yet so far - He stood, horrified at what he saw, she held out her hand with a sob. "Monsieur Please!" She called out, hoping he would hear. Which he did.

The mysterious man threw something in the water, as she grabbed it with her free hand she realised it was a rope. He pulled both her and Javert towards the steps, removing them both from the danger which the water brought them. She reached the steps with a thankful laugh, although they were not safe yet, the cold had severely effect Javert. He remained unconcious and icy to the touch, she didn't know if he was alive.

The man helped her from the water as she dragged Javert; but he stared at him for a while before taking him off the floor and throwing him over his shoulder to carry. Marianne felt weakened, but was able to lead him to the home she and Javert shared. The man was silent whilst carrying him. Looking almost on edge as he did so. Staring at me in questioning silence. "He...He is my husband, Monsieur." She shivvered uncontrollably. The icy water having removed any warmth she once had, now the breeze in the streets of Paris just heightened it. "I see." He was almost nervous to speak. The man was obviously old, but his strength was remarkable for his age, to be able to carry Javert without even thinking. "He...I don't know what happened; He just jumped." She sounded defeated, still in denail that her husband had tried to kill himself, even with her before him.

The man remained silent as they finally reached the house. His features had been rather difficult to see in the dark, but once they reached the light of the fire in the living room of the house. She recognised him at once...

The Man who had supposedly shot Javert. "You were at the Barricade." Marianne spoke whilst removing Javerts clothes, knowing to keep them on would just make it harder for him to get warm. The Man was on edge, staring out the window as she wrapped Javert in as many blankets as she could find. "You were supposed to have killed him.." She ran her hand through Javert's hair, watching as he remained unconcious. Breathing, but lifeless. Her body felt rigid with the tension she had, wondering if he'd even make it. "I could not, it is against god." The man silently answered. Leaving Marianne thankful and curious all at once.

She made them both tea after changing herself into warmer clothing. They sat silently until she spoke; "My name is Marianne Javert, it would be a pleasure to know yours." Marianne looked towards him, he watched her for a moment, a few hestitant seconds passing between them until he eventually responded to her; "Jean Valjean." Waiting for something in her face, but when she simply smiled, he seemed to relax. "I didn't know the Inspector was married, I had assumed his wife was the law.." He mused, leading her to answering with how they met with a slight smile.

"I met Eugéne by the same bridge..He treated me like dirt, thinking I was up to something. But I gave him something he lost and you should've seen his face, such a change. First disgusted at me and then himself for treating me so badly. He made it back up to me though, I was hurt by a man when defending a child, Gavroche, little blonde haired devil. He took me in when I was left on the street to perhaps die in the cold with a head injury. He looked after me until I was healthy, we've stayed together since." She laughed a little as she continued;

"But yes, he is dedicated to his job, fiercly so, to the point where we parted ways from me going to the Barricade. He has such a harsh way of viewing the law, black and white. But under it, he's a good man with good intentions." She smiled. "Although he can be clumsy himself, he burns his coattails constantly." She laughed a little, watching with nervousness as he remained unmoving, only breathing.

"I'm sure he'll live." Jean spoke like it was a fact. Marianne surely hoped so. They remained that way for a while, simply watching - Until Jean said he had to go, leaving her on her own with Gavroche asleep upstairs. She sat waiting for some kind of response. Which eventually did come as she was boiling water for more tea. The sound of him coughing caused her to practically run to his side. "Oh it's okay." She wanted to laugh with happiness at the sheer fact he was moving, responding. Alive.

Marianne took him in her arms and helped him sit up, running her hand through his hair and the other against his back as he coughed. Until eventually it ceased and left him to look at her in surprise. "You're alive." His voice was hoarse from coughing and held elements of complete shock. But she couldn't stop smiling. "Of course I am you fool." She laughed at the fact he asked, even more so as his hand touched her face - As if she were an illusion. "I thought you were the dead one." She pressed her lips against his forehead with a sigh. "You nearly were."

"I'm sorry." He took her hand in his own as she ran her other hand in his hair. "I saw you hit by Elliot's gun, I thought...I thought you died from the injury." He watched as she looked rather confused at his words. "You came back?" She mumbled and he nodded against her as she continued holding him close to her body. Adjusting the blankets to keep him warm. "Of course, I meant to remove you from the danger, but Elliot shot at you when you went to get the damn boy." He sounded gruff as he mentioned Gavroche. Clearly annoyed Marianne put herself in such a position of danger.

"Elliot intended to do some damage, I was unconcious during the battles.." She paused, feeling herself get emotional at the memories of the bloodied bodies. "I only awoke when it was over, but during this time Elliot tried to attack me in my unconciousness. It was only little Gavroche who prevented it. The rest were dead." She barely managed to get the words out. With a breath, though, she managed to continue. "He was beaten pretty badly, he's upstairs...He has no one else now." Marianne couldn't stop herself from frowning. The boy was alone.

"Why did you jump Javert?" She ran her hand through his hair with a sigh. "Why would you do such a thing?" Marianne couldn't understand, she was infront of him and yet he jumped. He looked uncomfortable, so weak from the waters of the Seine. "I was in a strange state of mind." He spoke gruffly. Watching her as she sighed and placed another kiss upon his forehead. "We're together now.." She smiled, through the pain it was a light at the end of the darkness. "I was lucky Monsieur Valjean was there, he helped me in the water. Helped me bring you home, my love." She frowned. "He left without much of a word. He seemed on edge here." Javert felt his blood go icy. "Valjean?!"

"Yes my love." She couldn't understand how tense Javert had gone, until he spoke. "He's an escaped convict. A dangerous man, he avoided his parole, stole a child..." He mumbled, annoyed, but Marianne soothed him with a sigh. "Everyone makes mistakes." She continued running her hand through hair as she spoke; "He's done so much for us I can hardly hold the past against him now. He has surely redeemed himself?" Marianne watched as he remained conflicted but then, his face changed to impassive and calm from all the struggling. "Alright." He sounded pained as he spoke, but didn't mention the man again for the rest of the night.

The days after were mostly of Javert gainging strength again, For Marianne to have the chance to do the same as he for her. To look after him. Which she did until he managed to recover. Although, she had Gavroche with her to help. He was shocked to see Javert at first, but then once it was explained he accepted it. The boy was on edge after that, glaring at the Inspector with hate, knowing he tried to partake in the deaths of those he idolised. Hurt Marianne with his betrayal. But it soon faded and all that was left was a mutual agreement to get along. Especially after he was strong again.

Javert spent no time in going back to work; although on the first day Marianne noticed he came home looking rather mad. She sat silently as he approached. "What is the matter my love?" He placed his hat down, silently watching her. "Elliot was dismissed." He spoke flatly, but the look in his eyes made her stand. "What's happened?" She began to approach him, worried of his anger. It was when she got closer she saw the blood upon his hands. His bruised knuckles. When she took his hands in her own, his jaw tensed. "What did you do, Eugéne?" She looked up to see him tensed still. "Eugéne?"

He didn't answer for a moment until his resolve melted; "He attacked a woman whilst I was patrolling the streets..." He grumbled. "I lost my temper at the sight of it." He flexed his hands with a wince, causing her to simply want to wash away the pain. But, she did what she could by washing the blood with water and cleaning the cuts. "You shouldn't have." She watched as he sighed. "He deserved it, it turns out he has a history of it. Over looked by the rest. He's now facing the full punishment of the law for it. He abused his power, now he must pay for his actions." He winced as she cleaned his cuts, but she continued to sigh. "You got mad because of me..." She looked away as she went to get something to cover the cuts with, but he grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "You didn't deserve that, he unfairly attacked you and even when you were beaten and vulnerable he went to hurt you again; He is a cruel, sick man and I dare think of the innocent women he's hurt in his years. He deserves it." He waited for Marianne to nod and agree, knowing he was right. Allowing her to see what he did had to be done.

Not just for her, but for any other women and children he had hurt.

Once Gavroche learned the Inspector had actually beaten the man, Gavroche seemed to respect him. Their relationship was strained by the past but it wasn't long before that was removed and they were able to develop a friendship of sorts. Gavroche had became a regular in their home to the point he practically lived with them. Marianne was happy with his presence and Javert had a respect for the boy; he was smart. Something Javert admired, the way the boy was at such an early age. It was this that made it an easy choice when Marianne came to him one evening.

"Eugéne, I know you both argue and tend to get...well, you don't get a long a lot. But the boy has no one. I would quite like to take him in." She waited for him and he saw no reason to disagree. They had the room. But then she continued speaking. "Not just in terms of a place to live. He needs a mother and I'm as good as any he could get...And he respects you, dare I say looks up to you a little." She nibbled at her lip as she tried to word it. "I think we could be good parents to him." She waited as he processed the information. "You want us to treat him as a son?" He waited and she nodded. "You would be a good father, and he needs parents. The boy has been through too much, far too much that no boy should go through." She sat at the table, seated in front of him as he decided.

He couldn't say no, of course. Marianne looked so hopeful infront of him he couldn't take that away. So he did what any man would do and said yes. Although he doubted his own ability, he knew Marianne to be a kind, nurturing woman. She'd have no problems in caring for the boy. Which she didn't, and to his own surprise he became somewhat adapted to the role he took on. They quickly became a small family of sorts; All of his and Gavroche's disagreements and arguments aside. Both were incredibly stubborn to their views and oppinions. Bringing on rather fierce debates. Javert wasn't ashamed to say it either. The boy was smart..

Their day's fell into routine; Javert went to work as usual, although things had changed since the boy's barricade incident, things were tighter and he was in a more senior position with his contributions. A mixed thing to be given, to get rewarded for work and be at odds with the work he had did without fault. The world had changed and he was still coming to terms with accepting it. He saw those he dealt with as more human, people who could still have redemption and it was strange and yet welcome, as he saw those around in in turn approved. Crime was lesser as people seemed to respond by the kinder treatment of the inspectors. A Mutual respect was gained.

Marianne meanwhile looked after the house as she always did, went to the stalls to gather things and took to looking after Gavroche easily, even managing to tutor him, teaching him small things. They were learning together, as she was still learning to read to a more advanced level as he began to read as a beginner. Their life was settling from the chaos.

Then, in the evenings they ate together (Which was amusing for Marianne as Gavroche and Eugéne almost always ended up bickering) and then after everything was put away, they went to bed, well, not properly. Marianne and Javert would go to their rooms, but five minutes later Gavroche would join them on the bed, right in the middle of the pair to be read to by Javert. He and Gavroche had the same taste in books, which went well when chosing something. It was a nice break from their bickering to have an agreement between both parties. Once Gavroche had heard enough of the book, which was usually after he had fallen asleep between Marianne and Javert; Javert would carry the boy back to his own room.

Marianne found this part of the day perhaps the best, the moment for them to all relax and be together. Javert came back from Gavroche's room, watching as Marianne stood from the bed and asked for help to change into her bed clothes; something they both had became used to doing after Gavroche had been read to and was asleep. It became habit.

"He's getting better at reading by the day." Marianne smiled as she spoke, feeling a small joy in the fact he was improving, seemingly by the day. Javert didn't have to linger long on the buttons and laces which kept her slightly uncomfortable dress into place. "I can't understand why women see the need to restrict themselves so completely in a dress." He mumbled as the dress fell away and he began work on loosening the laces of her corset. "In the name of what is considered decent and fashionable my love." She laughed as he scowled, pulling away the laces. "I see no point in frivolous things." And with that it fell away, leaving her in a simple shift. She began tidying away her clothing when she coyly replied. "I'm sure you wouldn't be so happy if I walked around indecently, I believe I can't win either way?" She looked up at him unbuttoning his shirt with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you assume I'd be so unhappy about that?"

"Eugéne! you're positively shocking. What on earth has happened to you're decency." Marianned enjoyed their usual teasing, but as he approached she noted a change in his attitude. "It went away the day I married such a tease of a woman." He wrapped his arms around her waist with a hint of a rare smile upon his lips when she laughed at his words. "Oh? a tease? I'm no such thing." She batted his chest, laughing all the while as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Ah yes, for insisting I must remove her garments every night is not, nor is the mention of her being indecent remotely teasing or provokative." He spoke flatly with a skillful sarcasm that only Javert could possess.

"You remove my garments as it is required and it was by your suggestion which prompted my little joke; Perhaps it is you who is the tease by making me think in such a manner?" She leaned up, placing a peck upon her husbands lips with a wide grin.

"Terrible, Eugéne. What would god to such suggestive talk?" Marianne managed to wiggle from his arms, walking to the bed to get comfortable under the covers. Eugéne went on the side which he was accustomed to sleeping on and did the same, leaning so he could bring Marianne into his chest with a short laugh.

"I believe that our lord would tell me to act upon this suggestions; as is my right as your faithful and loving husband.." He mumbled into her hair, which just caused her to laugh to the point that she feared Gavroche would awaken. "You're incorrigible!" She hit her hand lightly on his chest, trying to stop herself from laughing so much, but he simply brought her closer with a grin; "Only because I'm married to such an uncouth woman."

"Now who is the tease?" She leaned away as he went in for a kiss, covering his lips with her hand. "Dare you kiss such an 'uncouth' woman?" she questioned with a grin and he simply grumbled at her, leaning in again only for her to move away with a squeal and some laughter. Which resulted in him having to practically tackle her to keep her still, which just made her burst into laughing and hitting his chest for freedom.

He mumbled as he leaned to kiss her neck; "I would gladly do more if she allowed it." simply making her laugh again and reply in jest. "With such an 'uncouth' woman, you must be mad!" which simply prompted him to look up with a rare grin "Mad? I'm afraid not my dear, just 'incorrigible'." And with that came a final laugh, which eventually slipped away and resulted into all suggestions and flirtation fading into something else entirely...

Although, they often forgot in such occurances their new little addition to the family, who ended up making unexpected apperances. As their minds drifted elsewhere, they begame less observant of their door and the fact Gavroche might've been awake. Which didn't matter or lead to any problems at first, until a week or so later, during one such lead up to the event of their 'Martial Passions', that they had an unexpected visitior in their bedroom.

Of course, they seemed oblivious and continued on without knowing until a face appeared at their side with a confused expression. Blonde messy hair and all, tilted to the side as he seemed to get puzzled and just watched. "What are you both doing?" Which promptly led to the parting of the couple and the complete embarassment of either of them. Marianne grabbed the blanket with a horrified expression and burning red cheeks. "GAVROCHE!" She shouted, eyes wide and hair out of place, horrified at the fact the boy was not only present in a state of her undress, but the situation just seemed to make it completely worse. Javert remained silent, looking rather annoyed at the boy and leaving the duty of getting rid of him to Marianne. Which, she felt suddenly awkward in having to do.

"Eugéne, pass me the robe." She held out her hand and he looked at her with a frown for a moment. As if disappointed she was putting it on. "Stop looking at me like that and pass me it!" which, with reluctance, he did. She quickly slipped it on whilst maintaining what was left of her dignity. "Okay, Gavroche you know you're not allowed in our room once it's passed a certain time." She frowned as she slipped from the bed, making sure the robe was fastened tightly enough as she stood. "Why are you in here, dear?" She ran her hand through the boys hair as he gast a glance to a still irritated and silent Javert, then back to Marianne with a face of slight panic among the confusion. "I heard noises." He spoke innocently enough; "I thought you were hurt."

"You thought I was hurt?" Marianne remained confused. But, Gavroche quickly put light and more embarassment on their situation; "Yes, I woke up and I heard something move, then I heard 'AH! OH! AH!' And something moved again and then I heard something break - I thought someone hurt you." He was genuinely confused and worried, Marianne completely horrified and well, Javert was surprisingly amused. She heard muffled laughter in the background, but chose to ignore it and took Gavroche back to his room and assured him everything was okay.

When she came back Javert remained on the bed as he was before, still laughing. "It's not amusing in the slightest." She spoke flatly, still horrified at the situation whilst Javert was probably in the most entertained mood she had ever seen him in; laughing and grinning. For now.

"It's your job to explain to him about relationships between a man and a woman, Eugéne." She approached the bed again, getting back under the cover. the now serious expression upon his face. "He prefers you, surely you should be the one to explain such a delicate subject to him?" He waited, but Marianne didn't budge. "It's your job now. You're a man, he's a boy. You do it." She turned around in the bed, facing away from Javert, which seemed to make him turn serious and grumpy like his usual self. "THIS is why we shouldn't have let him in." He grumbled away to himself, letting Marianne be the one to laugh. "Not so funny now is it? good night Eugéne." He grumbled good night and went to sleep. Dreading the uncomfortable conversations to come in the morning.

He was right to. For after the conversation, which simply mortified Gavroche, they were all pretty much unable to speak to eachother for perhaps three days.

But, with time their life as a family became a lot smoother until they developed a better routine with understanding for certain rules. Which meant embarassing situations were no longer an issue, just an awkwardly amusing fact of the past. But, as things began to settle, one trip to a doctor during her usual shopping routine seemed to throw a chink in the chain of everything.

So, as she prepared dinner that evening she was left wondering how to approach the situation. As they all sat for dinner; Javert telling Gavroche of some interesting stories of his work as an Inspector (Believe it or not, Marianne believed the way it was going, it was very likely Gavroche himself would go down the path of being an officer.) that she decided to simply drop the news casually. "I have some news!" She smiled towards the pair as they looked towards her; expecting something about a sale or some sort of purchase, so it was no surprise that their reaction was completely shocked as she told them something different; "I went to see the Doctor due to some sickness I've been having, as you know Eugéne, I wondered if it was a bug or something but, as it turns out...I'm with child." She smiled as she spoke, but was greeted with...

Silence.

Marianne swore she could hear a pin drop as the silence continued to prevail. Both the boys staring at her in a dumbstruck fashion, although Gavroche seemed more confused than surprised. Whilst Javert was completely unreadable, which scared her. Although Gavroche seemed happy at the news, asking if it meant he would have a brother or sister in a way, she was distracted by the silence and impassiveness of her husband before her. He didn't even look at her once the news broke. So all she could do was answer Gavroche's questions and hope it was simply shock.

Once they were alone and Gavroche was in bed, they lay in bed side by side. Silent. Marianne knew he may not have taken the news well, it was to be expected. Yet, this silence and general impassiveness was difficult for her to bare. So she turned to Javert and decided to confront the issue rather than ignore it. "You haven't spoke to me since I told you about my condition." Marianne felt somewhat nervous as he turned to look at her. "There was nothing to say." He sounded almost monotonous as he spoke. Making her feel all the more terrible. Marianned didn't seem to notice her reaction, which included placing her hands upon her stomach with a frown. She looked down at her hands for a second before reluctantly pulling them away. "It's a gift from God, I can't see why you're not happy."

Javert was simply reading beside her as she asked, she assumed he had took the book to avoid talking to her about the issue, but the distraction he made did nothing and forced him to reply; "I am not unhappy, I am simply..." He paused, knowing he'd have to be delicate in how he put it. "Unsure, I hardly see our life suitable for something as vulnerable as a babe, Marianne." He put the book down, allowing her to see in to his eyes and how worried he was. Under the impassive nature of his reaction was something far more simple and human; Worry. She felt it to.

"You're worried aren't you?" Marianne placed her hand upon his arm, rubbing the skin of his arm with a slight smile. "I'm worried too, I worry now about if the baby will be healthy, what if I have an accident?" She paused. "I worry about after that, about the illnesses that kill so many children. I've seen them, on the streets, all of them dying around me and I tried to help but I now wonder if my own child would succumb to it. I worry for Gavroche about the same thing. I worry if I'm doing the right thing as a parent, for both Gavroche and this child to come.

There are many things to worry about but one thing I know is together we are good parents, we're still getting used to it of course but we've done good. Gavroche is like a new boy, he's no longer illiterate, he's getting a fine education and I dare say if he continues to take to it so well he could do something great. In such a small time we've changed him for the better and helped him recover from the trauma of losing the men he idolised and loved. This child is a blessing, Eugéne. A sign from god that we must be ready?" She waited, watching him as he looked at her with remaining uncertainty. "We have a chance to give Gavroche and this child a good life, a good upbringing with a family that every child deserves. No pain or exposure to cruelties on the streets; To let them have a childhood we never had." Marianne disliked bringing up her own difficult upbringing, but using his was also odd. She didn't want to use what he told her against him, she felt as if she was betraying his trust in some way. But he simply cast his glance over her with a subdued frown. "I don't want to fail the child." He mumbled, looking strangely vulnerable.

Marianne extended her hand, placing it back upon his arm with a smile. "You won't, I know you'll be a wonderful father, I've seen you with Gavroche enough to know you'll never fail, as parents we may make mistakes, but we'll learn. We're only human." Marianne was nervous at the idea also. But together, she was sure they would do well. Javert placed his hand over her's, showing a rare tender side as he spoke. "I promise I will look after our family as much as is in my power. I swear by you and god that I will do everything to keep you safe." He took his hand from hers, placing it hesitantly upon her flat stomach with a small smile. "It's hard to believe that soon we will have a child." He mumbled, looking down at her flat stomach and running his hand against it as if the child could feel it. "This surely is a reward from god...All that we have." He finally showed an open smile, no reservations or holding back as he did, causing Marianne's heart to swell at the sight of such a rare gift. "I Love you." She spoke gently as she placed her hand over his, watching as he pulled his gaze from her stomach. "As I love you." They exchanged a smile and a small kiss, relishing in what was to come and the calm which they both felt, at ease with their path in life and their future as parents of two children. All was well.

Until, of course, months later they dealt with the stress and worry of birthing a child. Which, Marianne found to be painful, very...very...painful.

The midwife was at her side was she openly sobbed in her bed, wondering where both Gavroche and Eugéne were, Gavroche was at home, helping her in her later stages of pregnancy with a wonderful tenderness that could only come from such a loving child, but Eugéne was at work on the moment she plunged into labour, leaving the panicked Gavroche to get the local midwife and then search for Eugéne..Leaving her alone until the Midwife ran in with a calm smile.

"Ah, you're glowing!" The Midwife sat at her side with a grin, preparing various things from her bag as Marianne continued to cry and thrash in pain. "Glowing?! I feel as if the baby is tearing me apart!" She screamed at the Midwife, who simply laughed and began placing towels which Marianne had folded on a chair near the bed. "Oh dear, I remember this part from my own deliveries. Oh the pain dear, terrible isn't it?" She watched with sympathetic blue eyes and caused Marianne to just laugh through her pain; "YES!" She agreed and clenched her teeth. Trying desperately to control her urge to scream.

Gavroche, meanwhile - Ran around the streets of Paris in a complete and utter panic. He failed to find Javert in any of his usual places, leaving him one option - To run into the police quarters he so often avoided in search of him. The other officers on their breaks sat around leisurely, strangely laughing and seeming casual. Not the intimidating figures he usually ran from in his days of mischeif. The officers cast a confused glance at the boy, who they all knew to be adopted by the Javert family shortly after the business as the barricade. Most disliked the boy, but respected his natural intelligence and street smarts. They all knew the same thing; He'd be a good officer.

But, it was strange to the officers to see the boy in such a fuss infront of them. "Boy, what is wrong?" The eldest of the present officers; Guarin, stepped forward and watched the boy stand with wide eyes and wind messed hair. "Where is-...Inspector Javert?" He tried to recover from running so fast, his breath catching in his chest. The state of the boy was concerning. Guarin went in front of him and tried to calm him; "What is the problem?"

"Marianne-.." He paused, knowing they probably knew her by her married name, so, he corrected himself. "Mme Javert, she's-..the child is coming!" He was frantic, and rightfully so - for the officers became frantic also. "Right now!?" Guarin stressed, knowing if he didn't locate the Inspector he would surely get the blame for it. "Right, I'll go search myself. Andre, Frederic, go with the boy." Guarin put his coat on as the two younger officers looked rather confused.

"Did you not hear me? I said go with the boy to the Madame. Now." And with that the younger men went with the boy back to the woman's side.

Guarin, meanwhile, was tasked with searching for the soon-to-be father.

Although Marianne was already in pain enough, seeing the arrival of two men she had only conversed with a few times during the Officer's social gatherings enter the room during her birthing, in her state of indecency as the Midwife forced her legs apart to prepare for the child - It simply elevated the pain to a new level. "Gavroche, what are they doing here?!" She screamed, the Midwife holding her hand with a small laugh. "Oh you have an audience." She continued with her blissful preperation as Marianne continued to lie in agony. The younger men averted their eyes to the ceiling, shifting from foot to food. "G-..Gaurin said we were to be at your side in Inspector Javerts absence, Madame." They looked incredibly uncomfortable. Their expressions perfectly portrayed her feelings of the situation, minus the agony.

"Oh wonderful! Why not put me on a pedestal in the Market if you wish to give me such an audience?!" She screamed, leaning back in pain, which was just heightened when even more Officers came in, hats in arms and cheering although the birth was still in play. "Why are there more?!" She croaked as her throat began to weaken. But, the Officers just started either own conversations as if the birthing was the biggest Officer social event since the small gathering a few weeks ago. Each congratulating her prematurely and wishing her well, waiting for the father perhaps as eagerly as she.

Gaurin eventually found the Inspector in the middle of dealing with common street rats. "Inspector." Gaurin approached, gaining the confused look of the Inspector as he reached the man's side. "Gaurin, I believe you still have a required 8 minutes of your break." He mumbled whilst writing further notes of the incident down for use in court. They would be serving time in galleys by the looks of things.

"I have news of your wife, Your ward came to the station in a panic, naturally I inquired and sent some of the men to take the boy back to her side, she's in birth of your child." He spoke and with it melted away the serious, work-driven expression of the Inspector. "She is not due for a matter of weeks according to the midwife." He sounded dazed as the officer continued. "It seem's not, she is birthing now. I will take over, go to her side. I dare say I wouldn't want to be in your position if you miss this Inspector." And rightfully so. Nothing more dangerous than a woman in birth scorned.

So; the Inspector shoved the notes in Gaurins hands and expectingly ran in the other direction in a rare state; Panic.

Of course, by the time he arrived, the moment he reached the door he heard a blood curdling scream from the bedroom. He ran up the stairs perhaps in the quickest he ever had, only taking the moment to breath once he reached the room...Which was filled with cheering officers.

"Oh Eugéne!" His wife, in a state of complete agony held her hand out to him, making him go to her side and forget about the fact 5 men were present during a time when his wife was in a rather indecent position. Of course, this wasn't for long as once he reached her side, examining how she lay and cried before him. He turned his gaze to the men - who all stopped cheering at his arrival upon receiving the look he gave and went silent.

"All of you..GET OUT." He shouted with an added harshness that wasn't intended, making the men all but run from the room at his shout. Leaving only Javert and his wife, with Gavroche lying at Marianne's side and holding her hand as the Midwife was positioned to take the child. Which happened rather quickly as she began commanding she pushed. Which, caused excruciating pain for Marianne and perhaps pain also for Javert, not only was she squeezing his hand to the point he thought his bones would surely shatter, but seeing his wife in such pain was perhaps agony also. Seeing her scream and cry before him with no ability to help her. Each push was a strain upon his very heart, a pang and even perhaps a small measure of hate to the unborn child which caused her the pain. Hate for himself also for having made her subjected to such pain at his doing. Each second felt like a life time at her side as he waited. But, what was strange was as the Midwife looked up from her position with a smile. "You'll have to leave now dear." Javert stared blankly at the woman and her words. Daring her to try and move him. "It's as it is, now go on." She gestured to the door and Marianne clutched his hand. Demanding he stay, which simply added to his own natural stubbornness to move. The Midwife challenged him with a stare, but quickly gave in after he remained unmoving. "Ah, fine. I see I'd have to drag you out." She scowled and went on back to her job. Once the final push came, Marianne practically collapsed against the bed, gasping and crying as the pain subsided and throbbed still.

Javert grew worried, running his hand against his tired wife's face with a new formed fear. "Marianne, Marianne?" He mumbled, trying to wake her but she was unconcious. He felt his heart constrict at the sight of his wife in such a state; unmoving and unresponding to his touch. He had heard stories of such things after birth, even during. They never ended well..

He was absorbed in these worries until a high pitched cry broke the worried silence and brought his gaze to the bloody little body in the Midwife's arms. She wiped the blood and mess away, wrapping the child into a towel with a gentle hum as she did so. "Ah a beautiful little girl." She coo'd down at the baby before passing it to Javert. It was only once the child was in his arms he pulled his eyes away from Marianne's limp body. It was then the Midwife became aware of her state, and began pushing Javert gently to the door, the baby still crying in his arms. He was in a daze. Unable to move properly as he held such a precious gift in his arms and yet he was moved out the room with the baby and Gavroche in tow. The Midwife gave a sad instruction to call the doctor and then closed the door. Leaving Javert unknowing and surrounded by cheering men who patted his back and celebrated the sign of his manhood and such, but Javert was quiet until he shouted at one of them to go get the doctor.

Each minute which passed before the doctor arrived was like agony. He hadn't even looked at the child in his arms since that slight second. It was as if the child didn't exist, all his mind was focused upon was the state of his love. Her body, unmoving in his eyes still. It was only after the doctor went into the room he was pushed from that he finally looked to the child. The Men had left as Javert ordered them back to their duty, taking the boy with them to keep him from the potential of badnews, the boy went with reluctance but eventually didn't argue further. Leaving only Javert and the child which may have killed his dear wife...

He should hate the small bundle, hate it for hurting her as it did, for drawing her blood and harming her. For potentially ending his wife's precious life. Yet, as he looked down to the child's blue eyes; the same eyes of his wife, he noted. He felt...

Javert couldn't say what he felt. To look at the child in his arms and feel changed. It was as if his heart swelled as the baby in his arms blinked slowly and looked up in a dreamy state of silence to him. No longer crying, but making little goo's and yawns. The child was small, so fragile in his arms. He offered the baby his finger, which it took and placed inside its little mouth, sucking gently and closing its eyes as it did. Javert was completely lost as he watched the baby. All senses of a required hate fading and leaving nothing but affection, a warm, growing love. Each second seeming to just confirm his growing heart for the young bundle in his arms. Sleeping with such trust in his arms. Unthinking of the potential that he could fail her, simply sleeping in his arms with a innocent heart. His daughter.

"How was I to know at last, that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know, that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere..And memories I cannot share" He spoke gently to the child in his arms. Wondering if she could hear him in her sleep. Which, he thought so as she cuddled a little closer to the heat of his body. Fearing her cold he brought her closer to him, allowing her the warmth she craved. He sang gently to the little bundle in his arms as he awaited with a strange nervousness for news of his wife; "Suddenly I see, What I could not see...something suddenly has begun." He ran his finger against her tiny head, feeling the fine hair with rested there. Feeling with joy her movement as she breathed against him. Wanting to never let go the small child in his arms..Knowing he never would allow her to feel the pains which he had. He made the silent promise as he ran his finger against her cheek. Promising her everything he could give and more.

In those few moments the Doctor returned, sweat glistening upon his forehead as he rolled up his sleeves with pursed lips. In those moments, Javert knew the wrong few words from the mans lips could alter his life completely..

"She is very weak, the birth has weakened her to the point she nearly didn't make it, but she's breathing. That is a good sign Monsieur, but we fear she may not make the night, these hours are very important. She is resting of course, but if she wakes it is also a good sign. I will return in the morning to see what the night brings, but I sincerely hope for you and this new child that our god is good." He bowed his head politely before leaving. The Midwife casting a worried glance from the room to the child, pausing for a moment as Javert stood with the babe in his arms. Passing him a glass bottle for a baby. "Your wife is weak and may not be able to feed the poor dear, she will be hungry. Cow's milk is a good alternative. When she wakes, no doubt she will cry for her mother.." She sighed and ran her hand against the child's hair. "Treat her well, regardless of the nights outcome. She is precious." And with those words she left. Leaving Javert feeling fatigued as he sat back at his wifes side with the child in his arms. Although, they did have a cot specifically built for their child. He didn't wish to part with the babe. She nestled softly into his chest and it felt wrong to part with her. He didn't wish to admit it, but having the child in his arms was keeping him together.

Hours passed with nothing, only breathing from Marianne as she lay, no longer bloodied but looking frail. He was on edge constantly as he waited, waited for his love to return to him..

Gavroche was soon home, looking nervous as he approached Javert, the child and Marianne. "Is..Is Mari' okay?" He looked to Marianne with wide, fearful eyes. "She'll come back to us, don't fear Gavroche. She will." He repeated the same thing to himself, over and over. That she'd wake and be okay. He had to. Gavroche looked rather out of place, his expression giving away he felt a little left out as Javert sat with the baby and the child's mother. He no longer felt apart of the family, the baby, in his eyes, had taken the place. Javert watched as Gavroche began edging away. "Boy, sit beside me." He mumbled, tapping the seat beside him and watching as the boy was reluctant to sit. Once seated, he slowly began passing the baby to Gavroche.

Although he wished to keep hold of the baby, he knew it was what the boy needed. To feel apart of the family. "This is your sister." He watched as the boy looked with wide eyes to the baby, touching her face gently with a smile. "She's so tiny." He mumbled, looking rather nervous to hold her. "Yes, she is tiny and frail. She needs her brother to look after her." He watched as the boy looked up at him with a smile. "She does?" asking with uncertain question as he felt his place had been taken, the boy thought there was no use for him now Marianne had a child of his own, and quite frankly he thought Inspector Javert didn't like him much.

"Yes. You're her elder brother and she will need you for all of her life, you will be there at times when Marianne and I cannot, you're going to look after her for us. You are a big part of her life." He watched as the boy stroked the child's face with a soft smile. "I'll be the best big brother I can, I'll protect her from all the crooks an' everything I swear." The boy made his own promises to the child, making Javert feel secure in knowing she had him as protection, but also proud as the boy took on the reponsibility with a smile. "What's her name?" He looked up to see Javert at a loss for an answer. "She doesn't have one yet."

Marianne was making the choice, she had discussed "Eugénia" if it was to be a girl, but Javert didn't wish for the child to be named after him. So, Marianne went off to decide and tried to propose using his mother's name; Marguerite. But the idea simply angered Javert. He didn't wish for the child to be named after a prostitute. The idea wasn't even entertained for a second. The woman had been nothing but lawless and parasitic. He didn't wish for his child to be tainted by her influence, even if only by name.

So they were left with no other suggestions. But Gavroche ran his hand softly against the babies cheek and looked up with a smile. "I like Antoinette." Javert also found it suited the young child, such a pretty name for a precious child. He couldn't stop his lips twitching into a slight smile. But, it was more suprising that he didn't have to reply, as a weak voice to his side already did; "Antoinette..It's a very beautiful name." Marianne weakly tried to pull herself up, but found Javert assisting her. "Oh..how long have I been sleeping?" She noticed Javert clutching her hand, refusing to let it go.

"A Few hours...You needed rest." He choaked out, trying not to worry her with the state of her condition. But her eyes had moved to the small sleeping bundle in Gavroche's arms with a small gasp. "Antoinette..." She choaked up herself, holding one hand to Gavroche and letting him pass the baby to her. Although she was weak, all her strength gathered in need to hold the child, cuddling the baby to her chest as her eyes began filling with tears.

"Oh she's beautiful." Marianne ran her hand against the babies soft face, and with the touch the babies eyes, dreamy and clouded from its sleep - opened. Staring at her with a mirror image of her own eyes. "Oh...She's awake." She laughed gently, feeling the bed dip either side of her as Javert sat on the edge of the bed and Gavroche lay next to her. Their little family, close together and in awe of the little babe in her arms. "Do you like Antoinette also?" She looked towards Javert as he placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Marianne brought Gavroche closer to her side also. "Yes, it's a beautiful name." They both smiled down at their precious bundle, and then equally smiled at Gavroche. For they both felt their family was complete.

And so it was that they lived their lives happily together, raising their children and spending time together once Javert retired from his position as an inspector 6 years after the birth of his daughter Antoinette.

He enjoyed his retirement at his wifes side for many years, watching as Gavroche grew to take on a familiar career path as he had, working in the beginning ranks as an officer, making little work of being promoted for his natural cunning and intelligence. His streets smarts were well placed in the job as it made him, in Javert's opinion, one of the best Inspectors he had seen. Making both Marianne and Javert immensely proud.

Antoinette, meanwhile took a keen interest in Ballet, taking classes from a young age and quickly becoming one of the most promising Ballet dancers in Paris by the time she was 12, being a part of the Paris Ballet Company and making her father immensely proud of his daughter. Seeing her, so beautiful and smart from her mother, he thought. Yet such determination and dedication which could only be from her father.

He and Marianne enjoyed a peaceful retirement together, although Marianne was some what younger than Javert; she was most happy by his side. Which she remained until his death. She died also only a matter of months later although being rather young. Those who knew the closeness of the couple say it was of a broken heart, leaving their children Gavroche, who was 29 and living happily married to a woman named Adéle, who was expecting her own child, whilst Antoinette was only 15 and took to living with the Ballet company with the other girls, visiting her brother often between travels.

Antoinette later Married herself, a man named Monsieur Jules Giry. They both had a child; Little Meg Giry. Her Career in Ballet progressed to her being a Prima Ballerina, during which time it is believed that she met a mysterious figure during her visits to a visiting side show with the other dancers in her youth, but it is not known if this is factual, or just a part of the myth of the "Opera Ghost" in the opera house she later worked in as the Prima Ballerina and eventually, after the birth of her child, she chose a job as the Ballet Mistress in the Paris Opera house, where she and her daughter lived and worked until the great accident.

Although they did not live to see their childrens lives progress; their souls were at rest in the Paradise which both Javert and Marianne whole-heartedly believed, their lives before them which, although filled with problems and worries, they believed was a blessing. Up until and even after their last moments together, they loved eachother deeply, and with it shared a loving and fufilling life together. A life filled with happiness and love, a love which, in some peoples opinions; Never dies.

The End

* * *

_Oh my jesus._

_It was so hard to put an end to it, so I thought I'd explore the lives of Gavroche + their Daughter; I thought that the years betwen Phantom/Les Mis fitted in quite well for Antoinette to turn to Madame Giry, it kind of adds a back story + a future story as to what happened with her, also adding some of what happened to Gavroche also (From Street Urchin to Officer, who would've thought ;)?) _

_I hoped you liked the ending, it was difficult for me to really end it to be honest? so a runthrough of what happened seemed easier, otherwise I'd write Hundreds of thousands of words on their married life together and the story would be never ending ahaha. So! I hope you liked it, you can see how difficult it was to finish as it's about nine thousand and a half words. Eek._

_I know some of you may dislike the fact Madame Giry turns out to be Javert+Marianne's daughter, but I thought it'd continue the story well and give some information on how she ended up, and Madame Giry was very strict and to the books regarding how she taught/acted, so I thought it'd be a nice twist also it addshow they had a grandaughter...Who I'd like to think didn't turn into a crazed hooker in Coney Island. Javert would be rolling in his grave! _

_¬.¬ I might have to write a seperate fanfiction of my version of Meg and Madame Giry's experiences at the Opera House to make it flow better, and to give Meg a better ending than the pushed aside ballerina who turns into a hooker. I like Meg! Oh, and there may be errors. I uploaded straight from typing with no read throughs. Sorry, just getting it to you all faster!_

_SO; this is it, my first fanfic completed, rambling ended...:(_

_I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it - Thank-you for reading and supporting me, It was appreciated!_

_Jenny xoxoxo_

_P.s _

_I may write more Les Mis fanfics, depending on what ideas fill my head. Right now though I'm leaning towards a "Labyrinth" one, if you haven't watched the film "Labyrinth" I suggest you all do, I love it. Fantasy, goblins, a maze + David Bowie with a ballroom scene, what's not to love? eheheh.. I'll stop typing now._


End file.
